The Blessed One
by Kusabana
Summary: What happens when a reletive of Sam's shows up on the Rez. Just like everyone else in Twilight series she isant what she seems she is The Blessed One Rated Mature for Language and possible mature content in future chapters JacobXOC
1. New Girl Natalie's POV

Disclaimer: I in now way own or will ever own Twilight or its characters of Twilight they are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I have not and will never earn or receive any money from his story it is purely for fan entertainment

A/N: I am only doing this fanfic to get some creative juices flowing hoping it might help bring back what I had written for the latest 2 chapters of my other Twilight FanFic 'A Demons Angel' since I wrote them when my internet was down and I lost both of them because before my internet went up my computer crashed.

So Far I have it I'm typing up a chapter in Natalie's POV and then I will then go back and do that same chapter in Jacobs POV. I don't know if I will do this for every chapter but I do plan on doing it for most. I don't know how often I will update this story I do like the first chapter but if you guys like it let me know and I will try to keep it regularly updated. So just leave comments if you like them I will set it up to accept anonymous comments so if you do not have a account or don't want to sign in you can still leave comments.

So here is the first Chapter of The Blessed One

The date is December 14 2005 the dead of winter and exactly 1 week before school lets out for winter break and I'm following my new teacher to my new class in my new school. My grandmother finally got tired of the sight of me the "atrocity that killed her daughter" as she called me so she shipped me out to La Push the reservation my father was born and grew up on. My name? My name is Natalie Uley I'm 16 as of Valentines Day. I am currently living with my cousin Sam and his fiancée Emily, no one other than them would be able to claim they where in their right mind if they wanted to take me in. I'm as my parents along with the elders here and my cousin put it 'Blessed'.

Blessed had to be the worst word to describe me cursed would be better suited. I ran my hand through my hair it was just past my shoulders nicely styled with layers and framed my face my fingers where nicely manicured though they felt like they where about to fall off thanks to my cousin not letting me drive my 2000 Chevy Camaro to school. Sam said I couldn't drive it unless I was going into Forks a town that was probably just a little bit bigger than the reservation itself or up to the closest town that actually had anything worth seeing Port Angelus. I tightened my grip on my bag as I walked into my new class I saw it instantly on their faces as I stood in front of the class as my new teacher Mr. Wing introduced me. The looks on their faces all read money. I knew this would happen once I saw La Push for the first time when I arrived for the first time since my birth Saturday. I had grown up comfortably my family was no where near rich but we had a little bit of extra spending cash when we wanted to do something. We never took our money for granted or spent more than necessary my car was a perfect example me and my dad had found it at a junk yard when I was fourteen the engine and transmission where toast. Somebody didn't want to take the time with it so they scarped it. Me and my dad got it back up and running and it ended up being my birthday gift when I turned fifteen.

I sighed when the teacher told me to take my seat in front of a boy named Jacob. When I had come in he was the only one that didn't turn to see me it took his friend elbowing him to get him to realize I had entered with the teacher. He wasn't that bad looking like a lot of the other boys in the room he had long hair russet skin and eyes that resembled chocolate. I took my seat and set my bag down next to me as the teacher began taking roll. I turned around when someone called my name.

"Hi I'm Quil and this is my friend Jacob." The boy names Quil said.

He was rather burly and barely had any hair on his head I had no clue how he didn't freeze in this weather. I had grown up in Georgia with my parents and then moved to Texas where my grandmother had lived. I never thought I would ever live someplace so cold and wet how had my father survived and what had driven my mother to move here. It was all crazy to me.

"Hi I'm Natalie" I answered softly so the teacher wouldn't over hear.

"Did you just move here with your parents?" Quil asked

"Um no I'm living with my cousin and his fiancée" I answered

"Oh where are your parents?" Quil asked

I took a deep breath and told him "They where killed almost a year ago"

With that information his smile disappeared and the confidant look on his face vanished. The teacher called our attention as he began to go on about what to expect on the term final he told me to just do what I could on the test and he would use that to tell him where I was in the class but it wouldn't count against me. When the bell rang releasing us to our next class I picked up my bag and had just made it out of the door when Quil and his friend Jacob came up on either side of me. Quil insisted that him and Jacob be my escorts around school for the day. He really was trying way too hard and I had a feeling his friend Jacob was just sticking with him due to the whole friend thing. Their height probably would of bothered some other people being stuck between them when you where barely five feet three inches one wrong step and they could easily step on you but my dad was tall as well as my family on his side of the family it wasn't until recently I knew why.

Quil got a disappointed look on his face that I told him that my next class was the advanced English class while Jacob and him had gym. Quil and Jacob none the less still showed me the way to my class before they headed off to theirs. I didn't run into them again until lunch. I walked into the lunchroom and was immediately waved down by Quil who was sitting at a table with Jacob and a few other boys. I walked over not really wanting to take a chance sitting at another table and not being welcomed. I sat down pulling out the lunch Emily had made me she really was to sweet but then again making a small lunch for me compared to what she made for my cousin, Paul and Jared was nothing though as far as packed lunches she really did out do herself. I had a small sub with turkey roast beef and ham with lettuce tomato pickles mayo and mustard, along with it she packed me a small container of fruit and I thanked what ever god was listening a coke some caffeine. I couldn't believe it when I hadn't been able to find a single soda machine in the whole school.

"This is Natalie everyone she just started today. Natalie this is Luke…" Quill said motioning to a boy with shoulder length hair and a feather tied in it he had really sharp facial features.

"Nate…" Again long hair but this time his was about as long as Jacobs and he had it braided and draped over his shoulder. His face was defined but soft at the same time.

"and Wyatt" he had short hair and it was spike with some hair gel he had this bad boy look to him but chances where he was more talk than action most of the guys who dressed like that where.

"Hi" I said to everyone

"So Quil said you're living with your cousin, who's your cousin" Nate asked

"Sam Uley" I answered tossing a grape in my mouth.

"Wait don't tell my that yellow Camaro sitting in the front yard is yours" Luke gaped

"Yep" I said

This was the first time I really saw Jacob react "You have a Camaro what year?"

"2000 fourth generation" I said turning and looking at Jacob

"So it's true what people have been saying you have money" Wyatt said

"My family lived comfortably but we weren't rich he found my car at the junk yard it was basically a shell who ever had it before totaled the engine and transmission and messed up a few other things. So we bought it and me and my dad fixed it up" I answered

"_You_ worked on a car?" Wyatt asked sounding like he didn't believe me.

"Yes what you don't believe me?" I asked raising an eye brow

"Not a chance" Wyatt said

"Go a head ask me anything" I said challenging him with the other boys watching on.

"What kind of engine dose it have?" Wyatt asked staring at me

"3.8 liter 232 cubic inches V6" I said as if bored.

"Transmission?" He continued

"4 speed automatic" I answered

"What kind of platform is it?" Wyatt asked

"F-body which was used up until 2002" I stated

"It also has rear wheel drive." I added

"What year did the Camaro come out?" Jacob asked as if testing me while all the other boys sat there open mouthed

"The Camaro was released September 29 1966 for the 1967 model year its body was modeled after its competitor the ford mustang but their platforms along with many major components are modeled after the Pontiac firebird which was also introduced in 1967. After four generation they stopped production in 2002" I smirked

"Dude she speaks car" Luke smiled

"Is she even a chick don't they normally have a thing about breaking nails or something" Nate said

I rolled my eyes taking a bite of my sandwich "Just because I'm a girl dose not mean I can't work on or know about cars. The Camaro is probably the only one I know that much information about"

"So you're a poser." Wyatt smirked

My eyes grew large and I stood up leaning over the table getting in his face "I never claimed to know everything about cars you asked me about mine"

I could feel my hands begging to shake and I closed my hands as howling began to ring in my ears. Before I knew any different a large hand wrapped around my arm and was dragging me out of the lunch room. Jared my cousin's flunky was pulling my out not paying any attention to the stares we were getting. Once out side I yanked my arm away from him.

"What the hell Jared" I growled

"You where losing it in there, you can't lose control here" Jared said

"If Sam had kept me in home schooling then he wouldn't have to worry about that now would he" I growled crossing my arms

"You know Sam dose not have that kind of money" Jared stated

"No but I do its stated in my parents will that my guardian is able to use my money for medical, educational, and any other expenses they where to pick up if they where to die before I was eighteen that includes my car insurance which is the only reason he let me keep my car in the first place" I growled

"Well maybe being in the atmosphere will teach you control. I'll just have to keep an eye on you" Jared said

"I don't need a damn baby sitter." I growled heading back into the lunch room to my seat.

"What was all that about?" Quil asked

"Nothing just one of my cousin's friends telling me to behave" I said going back to my sandwich.

"What is up with them thinking they run the rez anyways?" Luke asked

"Its complicated don't worry about it" I said

I managed to avoid the boys when the final bell rang for the day. I walked home with my hands stuffed in my pockets trying to keep them from falling off in the cold. Just because Sam ran at a temp of over one hundred degrees didn't mean I did. As if to smite me freezing rain began to fall.

"Shit!" I cursed and began to run I was almost to the door when my foot landed on a sheet of ice and sent me backwards into a puddle.

Sam exited the house with Paul and Jared. I glared at Jared when I saw the look on Sam's face and Paul was laughing. I got up wiping myself off and headed for the door that Sam and his friends where blocking.

"Natalie…" Sam said with authority in his voice.

"Move please" I said adverting my eyes from his

"What happened today at school" Sam asked

"Why do adults do that ask you what happened or what's wrong when they already know. It's so stupid now please let me in" I growled still not looking at him

"Tell me what happened" Sam demanded

"I will once you let me out of the freezing cold rain and let me get into some dry warm cloths" I grumbled

With that he moved out of the way and let me in. I marched off to my room closing the door throwing my bag onto the full sized bed that sat in the small room that once was the guestroom. I quickly changed out of my wet cloths and went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. Sam with out any hesitation was waiting for me to start.

"Some kid called me a poser after I proved to him I knew a little something about cars." I said not looking at him

"And…" Sam said

"And I almost lost my control okay. But you already know this thanks to the baby sitter you have keeping eye on me at school" I growled

Emily who had been cleaning up from what looked like Sam and Paul's lunch handed me a mug to put the hot cocoa in. "Thank you Emily" I said calmly.

"Well it's a good thing I had him keep an eye on you what do you think would have happened if you lost control Natalie?" Sam demanded

"I don't know I either would have gotten back under control like I was working on before Jared jumped in or he would have gotten a little freaked out by the monster that stood in front of him." I answered

"You're not a monster" Sam said with a sigh

"I'm not having that discussion again Sam, I have homework to do" I said taking a sip of the hot cocoa.

"Okay we are having dinner at the Black's tonight, so please don't leave the reservation." Sam said

"Fine" I said before disappearing into my room.

I had just finished up my home work when Sam cam in and told me to get ready. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail I had put it up in to do my work ran a brush through it really fast and pulled on my shoes and jacket. Like we did everywhere we walked one thing was for sure I wouldn't have to worry about getting out of shape walking everywhere. I walked into Jacob's house with Sam and Emily. We where greeted with the friendly face of Billy Black one of the elders on the reservation. I met him my first Sunday here I was informed of the rules that the pack had as well as to why I was the way I was though I had been informed by my father when it first all started when I was about 12 years old.

"Natalie so nice to see you again how are you enjoying yourself." Billy asked

"Fine the reservation is very…cozy" I said not really knowing a word to describe it I wasn't use to living in a place so small.

It was a few moments later Jacob came out from a hallway I'm assuming lead to his room.

"Hey Natalie" Jacob said with a smile

"Hi Jacob." I said back nodding my head.

Emily Sam and Billy disappeared into the kitchen to finish up cooking dinner leaving me and Jacob alone in the living room.

"So I hope Wyatt didn't ruffle your feathers to much he can be kind of an ass" Jacob said

"Not really I could have handled him though" I shrugged my shoulders

"It really is cool that you aren't stuck up like the other girls. Normally all the girls talk about is which boy is cuter and what the newest hottest band is or who got voted out of American Idol this week" Jacob said

"Yeah well I can be just as much a girl I cant live with out my make up or my hair stuff and I took ballet since I was five and I like to keep my nails in nice shape, but there is nothing wrong with getting dirty every now and then" I said sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Hey would you like to see my garage I'm fixing up a rabbit" Jacob said

"Sure" I didn't want to be rude and say no but truth be told I thought if I went outside again my fingers really would fall off.

We walked through the kitchen so Jacob could tell his dad where we where going. We walked out back heading towards a small building it looked like.

"So where did you live before you moved here?" Jacob asked

"Texas with my grandmother, she shipped me off to "his people" as she calls Sam. My grandmother wasn't happy with my mother marrying a Native American she is a stuck up old bat." I said

"So your only half that would explain your blue eyes" Jacob said as he turned on the light lighting up the small shed that he had his car sitting in.

I walked over looking at it "isn't in all that bad condition"

"Thanks I'm hoping to have it up and running soon." Jacob said

"Well if you need a ride to pick up any parts just give me a call and ill give you a lift" I said leaning against to hood

"Really?" Jacob asked with a huge smile

"Yeah I'm sixteen and have my license my monthly allowance allows me enough for gas" I said

"Thanks" Jacob smiled

"No problem" I couldn't help but smile Jacob seemed to just warm me right up with his smile.

We hadn't been out side for very long before we got the call for dinner.


	2. New Girl Jacob's POV

It was just another boring day at school the late bell had already rang and the teacher wasn't in class yet. Who ever thought first period math was a smart idea must have been smoking something they shouldn't be. It was another dreary day in December nothing new about Bella she was still in her rut. I didn't notice when the teacher had finally come in. I was to busy watching the clouds but then Quil's elbow met my ribs. He motioned to the front of the class and I wasn't expecting what I saw. There was a new girl and she was gorgeous nothing like the other girls on the reservation. She had hair that was shoulder length styled to frame her face and she had multiple layers to it. Her make up was done to bring out her features and wasn't over done. What stood out the most was her eyes they where dangerous and seductive at the same time and they where blue the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. Her body build was short and thin but very well developed and curvy and her cloths where probably name brand by the looks of them her boots where new and great make stylish but sturdy. I looked around the room all the boys had the same look in their eyes. She was the angel fish in a tank of gold fish. The girls had the look of jealousy on their faces. I thanked what ever god was out there because the only empty seat was right in front of me.

"Dude the new girl is hot" Quil whispered.

I knew that look in his eye he was going to as he put it 'turn on the charm'. Little did he know is his charm on a scale of one to five was probably a two. He could have her though I was more interested in getting my Bella back to normal but it wouldn't hurt to have something pretty to look at while I waited. After the teacher had done his introduction he told her to take her seat in front of me. Quil then leaned over with his smile and said hi.

"Hi I'm Quil and this is my friend Jacob." He said trying to sound smooth

She turned around and looked at him I got a closer look at her eyes. They had about three different shades of blue and you could distintly pick them out even though the blended so well together the main color was a sapphire then it had high lights of baby blue and turqoiuse they seemed to just sparked like the stars they truly where beautiful.

"Hi I'm Natalie" She said her voice was low but soft it was one of those voices that was innocent but as soft as silk that left you wanting to hear more of it.

"Did you just move here with your parents?" Quil asked

"Um no I'm living with my cousin and his fiancée" she answered

"Oh where are your parents?" Quil asked

She took a breath like she was trying to prepare for something or to push something back "They where killed almost a year ago"

Nice one Quil force the new girl to talk about her dead parent's real smooth buddy. Quil had just shot himself in the foot but I couldn't help but somewhat feel for her. My mother died when I was younger but still it wasn't something you would wish on anyone to lose a parent and she had lost both of them. Quil Shut up after this and sat back in his chair. The teacher was also starting his lesson and had started to go over what would be on the test. He told Natalie he would use this test to see where she stood in her math skills. When the bell rang I gathered my things and Natalie left before me and Quil.

"Hurry up Jake, she is going to need someone to show her around" Quil said swinging his bag onto his back

"I'm sure she has a map" I answered putting my bag on my back

"Are you that dense Jacob she will be grateful for the offer at lest and will allow us some more one on one time with her and possibly get to know her better" Quil said

I rolled my eyes and followed him out. He walked up to Natalie's right side and I walked up to her left. He insisted that we show her to her classes but became very disappointed when she told him she was heading to the advance English class. Not very surprising there she looked like she would have at lest one or two advanced classes. Once we had shown her to her class we had to run to get to gym on time. We didn't see her again until lunch. Quil saw her first and called her over.

"This is Natalie everyone she just started today. Natalie this is Luke…" Quill said motioning to Luke he went down the table next was Nate, then Wyatt I didn't really care for him to much he tended to run his mouth a little to much for my likening but I tolerated him he was more Quil's friend than mine.

"Hi" she said with a slight nod to everyone

"So Quil said you're living with your cousin, who's your cousin" Nate asked

"Sam Uley" she answered tossing a grape in her mouth.

Great the new girl was related to the jerk who thought he ran the reservation, hopefully that gene didn't run in the family, but that also meant that the mysterious beautiful camaro's owner had just been revealed. Sam would never buy anything that flashy it wasn't like him.

"Wait don't tell my that yellow Camaro sitting in the front yard is yours" Luke gaped

"Yep" she said

I couldn't help but turn to her my eyes widened the beautiful girl matched the beautiful car. It wasn't something a girl would of picked out they normally go for something cute. Could she possibly be the perfect girl? No there couldn't be such a thing my Bella was as close as it got to perfect. "You have a Camaro what year?"

"2000 fourth generation" she said turning and looking at me

"So it's true what people have been saying you have money" Wyatt said

"My family lived comfortably but we weren't rich he found my car at the junk yard it was basically a shell who ever had it before totaled the engine and transmission and messed up a few other things. So we bought it and me and my dad fixed it up" she answered

I couldn't believe my ears this had to be a dream she just said she fixed up the car with her dad. She worked on the beautiful car. My imagination was running wild with images of her working on the car.

"You worked on a car?" Wyatt asked sounding like he didn't believe her.

"Yes what you don't believe me?" she asked raising an eye brow

"Not a chance" Wyatt said

"Go a head ask me anything" she said challenging him with the rest of us watching on.

I had to see this. This was the test to tell us weather or not she was an angel sent form god himself. If she answered correctly it would prove she wasn't human. Girls like her would never be caught under a hood covered in grease

"What kind of engine dose it have?" Wyatt asked staring at her

"3.8 liter 232 cubic inches V6" she said as if bored.

"Transmission?" He continued

"4 speed automatic" she answered

"What kind of platform is it?" Wyatt asked

"F-body which was used up until 2002" she stated

Okay the first two where easy ones but what was amazing was that she knew what a platform was.

"It also has rear wheel drive." she added

That just earned her double points. I know all the other guys where thinking the same thing she was way too good to be true this had to be a dream. I had to know if she got all the others stuff but that was something anyone would know if they worked on her car to see if she really knew what she was talking about this would prove it.

"What year did the Camaro come out?" I asked testing her while all the others sat there open mouthed

"The Camaro was released September 29 1966 for the 1967 model year its body was modeled after its competitor the ford mustang but their platforms along with many major components are modeled after the Pontiac firebird which was also introduced in 1967. After four generation they stopped production in 2002" she smirked

I nearly fell out of my chair I wasn't expecting all that. I now knew two perfect girls Natalie and my Bella. I knew all the guys at our table now where wanting to become the apple of her eye well maybe everyone but Wyatt he was looking pretty upset that he got shown up by a girl.

"Dude she speaks car" Luke smiled

"Is she even a chick don't they normally have a thing about breaking nails or something" Nate said

She rolled my eyes taking a bite of her sandwich "Just because I'm a girl dose not mean I can't work on or know about cars. The Camaro is probably the only one I know that much information about"

"So you're a poser." Wyatt smirked

I saw her freeze and her dangerous eyes become deadly as she glared at Wyatt who sat across from her. She slowly stood up and leaned over the table getting into Wyatt's face. She certainly was willing to stand up to people.

"I never claimed to know everything about cars you asked me about mine" she growled

Her hands began to shake and she closed her eyes as if trying to calm down. She certainly was pissed she didn't take lightly to Wyatt calling her a poser. Just then Jared one of Sam's flunkies came over and grabbed her arm dragging her out of the Lunch room. We all turned to Wyatt.

"What the hell man" Quil said glaring at him

"Yeah she didn't do anything you wanted her to prove that she worked on her car she proved she did that doesn't make he a poser and you know it" Nate said

"She was acting like all high and mighty someone needed to set her straight before she starts acting like her cousin" Wyatt said

"Bull you're just pissed because you got shown up by a girl" I said taking a bite of my pizza.

None of us paid Wyatt anymore attention and waited for Natalie to show back up. She didn't take long as she took her seat and grabbed her sandwich.

"What was all that about?" Quil asked

"Nothing just one of my cousin's friends telling me to behave" she said going back to her sandwich.

"What is up with them thinking they run the rez anyways?" Luke asked

"Its complicated don't worry about it" she said

She didn't talk for the rest of lunch she was still pretty ticked off so we all saw fit to let her be. I shared my afternoon classes with her but she didn't seem like she really wanted to talk. In History she sat right next to me and then in Science she was my lab partner. When the bell rang to release us for the day she rushed out as fast as she could. I made my way home walking with Quil.

"Dude Natalie she is perfect isn't she, she has an amazing body, she is beautiful and she know mechanics. Its like she fell from the sky or something" Quil said

"She is pretty great but I'm still holdin out for Bella" I said

"You're still going on after her. I don't think she will be getting any better any time soon man" Quil said

"Maybe, maybe not but when she comes out of this I'm going to be right there to help her get through everything else." I said

"You have it bad man an angel drops down right in front of you and you hardly blink" Quil said shaking his head.

"I'll talk to you later Quil" I said as I walked into my yard

"See ya man" Quil said heading to his house.

I walked in and was greeted by my Dad.

"Hey Jacob how was school" my dad asked

"Same old Same old but we did get a new girl Natalie" I said sitting down on the couch

"Oh Talons little girl yeah you two use to play together but you where just baby's we'd set you down on a blanket and you to would just babble on for hours" My dad said

"She is from here?" I asked looking at my dad

"Yeah me and Talon where friend back when we where younger but him and his wife moved away just before Natalie turned one." My dad answered

"Why did they leave" I asked

"Its complicated he didn't want the life she was born into for her, he wanted her to have a normal life" He said

"She could have had a normal life here" I said

"Like I said Jacob it's complicated you'll understand in time" He said

"They are coming over for dinner to night her, Sam and Emily" He said

"Okay." I said standing up nothing was on TV so I decided to go get my home work done.

I was almost finished when I heard my dad out in the living room talking I caught Natalie's name telling me they had arrived. I left my books on my bed and headed out to the living room Dad would of called me soon anyways.

"Hey Natalie" I said with a smile

"Hi Jacob." She said back nodding her head.

Emily Sam and my dad disappeared into the kitchen to finish up cooking dinner leaving me and Natalie alone in the living room.

"So I hope Wyatt didn't ruffle your feathers to much he can be kind of an ass" I said

"Not really I could have handled him though" she shrugged her shoulders

I had no doubt about that. She looked like a girly girl but she had proved earlier today that wasn't all there was to her.

"It really is cool that you aren't stuck up like the other girls. Normally all the girls talk about is which boy is cuter and what the newest hottest band is or who got voted out of American Idol this week" I said

"Yeah well I can be just as much a girl I cant live with out my make up or my hair stuff and I took ballet since I was five and I like to keep my nails in nice shape, but there is nothing wrong with getting dirty every now and then" she said sticking her hands in her pockets. She had changed her jeans, I wonder why that was?

"Hey would you like to see my garage I'm fixing up a rabbit" I said

"Sure" She answered

We walked through the kitchen so I could tell dad where we where going. We walked out back heading towards a small building that I deemed my garage.

"So where did you live before you moved here?" I asked

"Texas with my grandmother, she shipped me off to "his people" as she calls Sam. My grandmother wasn't happy with my mother marrying a Native American she is a stuck up old bat." I said

"So you're only half that would explain your blue eyes" I said as I turned on the light lighting up the small shed that had my car sitting in. So she wasn't full Quiluete that was surprising other than her blue eyes she looked like the rest of the girls her skin wasn't any lighter or anything.

She walked over looking at my car "It isn't in all that bad condition"

"Thanks I'm hoping to have it up and running soon." I said

"Well if you need a ride to pick up any parts just give me a call and ill give you a lift" She said leaning against to hood

"Really?" I asked I couldn't believe it. I normally had depend on dad since I didn't have a car I had turned 16 but I wasn't aloud to take his car unless he was going with me.

"Yeah I'm sixteen and have my license my monthly allowance allows me enough for gas" she said

"Thanks" I smiled

"No problem" She smiled back, her smile was as beautiful as Bella's

We hadn't been out side for very long before we got the call for dinner.


	3. I Killed Them Natalie POV

A week had passed since I had started school Wyatt had stopped talking to me altogether. This I'm assuming had to do with Jared confronting the boy the next morning. I arrived to school with the image of Jared staring at the boy talking to him, I could hold my own against Jared and even the image of him standing there had me a little scared I could only imagine what Wyatt was feeling. I slammed my hand on my alarm clock for the third time this morning hitting the snooze button. I pulled the covers over my head as my bedroom door opened letting in light from the kitchen.

"Natalie you need to get up or you're going to wind up late" Emily's sweet caring voice spoke

I just gave a soft moan sitting up. She turned on my light sending me back under my covers. I heard her give a soft chuckle as she closed my door with a click. I slowly inched my way out of my covers adjusting my eyes to the light. I sat up once again throwing my blankets off me and stretched as I stood up. I was so grateful for carpet if the floor had been wood or anything else the floor would be freezing. I went over to my small dresser and opened up a drawer pulling out a long sleeved blue and light grey stretchy shirt with a v neck in the sleeves it had thumb holes along with that and my new gloves Emily had gotten for me I might just be able to survive the winter. I grabbed a bra and panties then made my way over to my closet and grabbed my favorite pair of jeans. I pulled the jeans from the hanger and looked down at them. They were covered in tribal markings. I had gotten bored one day at my grandmothers and she had really been in a foul mood that day. Like always she had taken it out on me degrading me from being half Quiluete something my father had taken great pride in as well as my mother. I was proud of my heritage. So I grabbed one of my permanent markers and began drawing on my pants. I couldn't help but laugh remembering the look on my grandmother's face when she saw them.

I carried my clothes into the bathroom closing and locking the door. I could hear both Paul and Jared in the kitchen along with Sam and Emily. Paul was almost a permanent fixture the only time he wasn't here was if he was off on patrol or sleeping at his house. I put my clothes on the sink and went over to the shower turning on and adjusting the water testing it with my hand. Once I was satisfied I got undressed and jumped in the shower. I let the water fall around me wetting my hair and skin. I always loved showers it was one of the places I felt like I could let all guards down for a few minutes I could feel free. There was a draw back thought sometimes it caused me to think, think a little bit too much this morning was one of those insistences it was only five days until my parents death and the images were becoming harder to fight. This morning what had crept up on me wasn't the image of my parent's bloodied mangled bodies staring back at me with lifeless eyes but the screams of my parents screaming for help. I clutched my head and shook it trying to get rid of the memory. Once they had stopped I went to work washing and conditioning my hair and washing my body off. I turned the water off grabbing the towel and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself and got under the sink pulling out my hair dryer and began to blow dry my hair. After blow drying I went to work getting dressed by now my mirror had unfogged and I got my makeup bag from under the sink and got to work on that. Just as I was putting everything away someone began to bang on the door.

"Damn it Natalie hurry up I have to pee" Paul's voice called

"Well you're a wolf and a man, go in the woods like a good doggy" I called

"Don't be an ass Natalie" He yelled through the door as I unlocked it.

I opened the door and glared up at him "Want to say that again?"

"Just move" Paul said

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I was sitting down at the table taking a bite of my oatmeal when Paul came out with a not so happy look on his face.

"What's wrong Paul" Emily asked him

"The damn bathroom smells like a damn garden in full bloom" Paul grumbled

"Well if you don't like it leave you do have your own house" I said with a smirk

"I was here first" Paul said

I scoffed "do you have any idea how childish you just sounded and you know very well I can't go anywhere else I'm not eighteen other wise I would of just moved back to Georgia or something" I said

"It's a price you have to pay to live with a girl Paul get use to it" Sam said from his spot next to me.

After I had finished my oatmeal I went back into my room I sat on the edge of my bed pulling on a pair of socks before my boots. I grabbed my bag and walked to the front door pulling on my jacket and hat then my gloves. Emily walked over with my lunch in hand.

"Have a good day Natalie" She smiled

"Thanks Emily, see you this afternoon" I said taking my lunch and headed out of the house grabbing my Ipod from my bag and putting my ear buds in as the music began to play. I placed the Ipod in my back pocket as I began to trek to school. I had been surprised it hadn't snowed yet we had gotten a bunch of sleet last night but no snow. I almost fell backwards when someone grabbed my shoulders from behind me but thanks to those hands they kept me held up right.

I turned and looked at Jacob and Quil. I pulled my ear buds out of my ears and gave a smile.

"Hey guys"

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to almost make you fall" Quil said

"I thought you would have been more graceful considering you have been a dancer for most your life" Jacob said

"Yeah well we don't have ice on the dance floor and I don't ever remember living anywhere with it so it's a new obstacle for me" I replied

"You're a dancer?" Quil asked

"Yeah I have taken Ballet for years though I don't think I will anymore I think the nearest studio is in Seattle" I said walking with the two boys.

The walk to school went a lot faster than it normally did. Today was one of the days were you really didn't do anything in your classes. You either sat around talking or watching movies. In science Jacob and I sat in the dark room playing tic-tac toe in the light of the TV that was playing the newest Star Wars movie. I couldn't help but laugh softly when I beat him for the fourth straight

"Okay either your letting me win or you really suck" I whispered

"I suck…I never really played this very much as a kid me Quil and Embry were to busy playing in the mud" Jacob grinned

"Who is Embry?" I asked they hadn't introduced me to anyone named Embry.

"He is my other friend he dose his school online. The three of us are kind of like the three musketeers." Jacob explained

"Any other friends you don't want to share?" I asked with a smile. Jacob was so easy to talk to. That warm smile and those caring eyes just made you relaxed gave you a sense of security.

"Just my friend Bella she lives in Forks her dad is the Police chief but her boyfriend just up and left and broke up with her. She hasn't taken it very well" Jacob said

"Oh yeah Sam told me about her. Told me about her boyfriend and his family too" I said looking out to the window.

It was because of that family that I and turned into what I had even though I hadn't lived anywhere near the reservation I couldn't run from it.

"I'm sorry to hear she is having such a hard time with it, but as long as she has a friend like you I'm sure she will pull through" I said

"Do you miss your friends?" Jacob asked

"I didn't really have to many friends in TX I was home schooled and my grandmother didn't like me and being the old bat she was she liked to talk so some things got spread around that didn't give me a good image" I said weaving my fingers in my hair as I rested my head in my hand looking at Jacob.

"Can I ask what kind of an image you had?" Jacob asked

"A murder" I said flatly

Jacob's eyes grew large "why is that?"

"Remember how I told you guys that my parents were killed?" I asked

Jacob nodded

"Well they were murdered on Christmas the police found me unconscious with their blood on me I was a little banged up myself. I was cleared of the charges with in 24 hours, but in my grandmothers eyes and with her high disgust of me it didn't make for a good story" I said

"How did they clear you" Jacob asked

"Well the fact that I had bruises on me and well as some pretty bad scratches I cant really beat myself up now car I, and with my testimony went along with the evidence so yeah" I sighed.

"I'm sorry I know what its like to lose a parent my mom died when I was younger but I don't really remember her whole lot. It still isn't something you would really wish on anyone" Jacob said I could see the sincerity in his eyes I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Thanks Jacob." I said

Just as our conversation ended the bell rang releasing us to our winter break. As Jacob and I walked out of class I headed for my locker.

"Tell Quil ill meet you guys outside I have to get my jacket and gloves" I called over the other students talking

"Okay" Jacob said stuffing his hands in his pockets and headed the opposite direction.

I made it to my locket and was pulling my jacket out of it when Jared walked up.

"Sam wants you to come straight home after school he caught the scent of one of them around lunch and he doesn't want you out wondering around." Jared said

"I am just as capable of protecting myself as you guys are." I said pulling on my jacket

"Yes but you don't recover like we do and their bites are lethal to us" Jared whispered.

"Fine" I sighed smoothing out my hair as I pulled my hat on.

I walked away pulling on my gloves I spotted Quil and Jacob talking by a bush. I ran over and ended up running into Jacob to stop as I slid on the ice.

"Okay let's go Sam wants me to come straight home and I don't want the third degree" I said

We laughed and joked on the way home. The last stretch of pavement I walked alone Jacob and Quil's house came before Emily's but I wasn't alone for very long. I walked into the house taking my jacket off along with my gloves and hat. I hung everything up and slipped my shoes off. I heard Emily's cheerful humming in the kitchen.

"Hey Emily I'm home" I said as I stepped into the kitchen.

Emily turned around with a smile from the dishes she was washing "welcome home"

I went to the door looking out the window in it, it had started to snow.

"How was school" Emily asked

"Boring there really wasn't much point in going…" I said my words slowing down something out on the edge of the woods had caught my attention.

Before Emily could ask me a question I had yanked the door open and sped out across the lawn to the woods. It wasn't possible I saw them they were gone. My feet carried me across the wet cold ground soaking my socks. Their screams began to echo in my head again.

"Mama, Daddy" I whispered as I leapt over a fallen tree.

Every few minutes they would appear from behind a tree smiling at me.

Then a blood trail began to form on the ground and the tears began.

"No… No!" I said and I continued to run.

My cousin's voice filled my head.

"_Natalie stop!" _

"_No I can't they need me!" _

"_Natalie it's not real stop!"_

My cousin's demands didn't have the same effect on me as it did the others. He had no ruling over me other than being my guardian. I lost my concentration and my foot got caught on a root causing me to fall face first into a slush puddle. I laid there looking up watching the image of my parents disappear. My legs were cramping and there was a tightening in my chest where my heart was. My tears came out stronger as I curled up clutching my chest as the images of that night were all too vivid.

_**I was laying down on my side my arms and legs were tied together with some scarves and I had tape over my mouth. I could see but my head was foggy and my limbs felt like jello. Two guys each had a statue or a large nic-nac in their hands and were hitting my parents with it. I tried to fight my bindings but I couldn't move. I cried and screamed anything to get their attention from my parents. Due to the close proximity some of the blood had splattered onto me. Once they were satisfied with their beating the two made my parents kneel in front of me as they held me up in front of them holding onto my hair. They pulled out a gun and shot my mother twice in the chest the blood splattering onto me, my eyes went to my father as tears ran down my face I saw it in his eyes he was telling me good bye in a split second he was gone with a bullet in his head. I felt the butt of the gun hit me in the back of the head.**_

I don't know how long I was laying in the slush when my cousin's warm strong arms pick me up. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering.

"Shhh Natty its okay I'm here" Sam whispered

I dug my face into Sam's chest sobbing. I knew once we got home because I was surrounded by warmth. I was carried into my room and I hear the door close and them felt a gentle soft hand caress my cheek.

"It's okay Natalie your home" Emily's voice cooed.

She then began to take my cold wet clothes off. She got me dressed into some pajama's and tucked me into my bed. Once I heard her leave I hear my door open again and someone lay down on top of my covers and my cousin's arms wrap around me.

"Its okay Natty, rest now" He said softly

"It's my fault Sammy, I killed them, I couldn't protect them" I cried

"It's not your fault, you were drugged" He said

I turned around and tucked my head under his chin and continued to cry as he held me eventually just crying myself asleep.


	4. I Killed Them Jacob's POV

It was finally the last day before winter break freedom at last. I had gotten a late start that morning and Quil's annoying voice didn't help the situation. We had been jogging to make up some home as to not be late. I didn't really see the point in going to day we wouldn't be doing anything but both my Dad had insisted like he knew I would be missing school at some point. His reasoning was 'you need to get in as much days in as you can' and when I asked why that was he just gave me even more cryptic answer. He really could be so annoying sometime. We hadn't heard from Charlie in a week or so, so I was going to call and ask about Bella tonight hopefully she was feeling better and we could do something.

We saw Natalie and Quil called out to her but she didn't respond he figured she couldn't hear us so he went running up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. I couldn't help but chuckle as she almost fell backwards on the ice.

"Hey guys" she said pulling out ear buds from her ears.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to almost make you fall" Quil said

"I thought you would have been more graceful considering you have been a dancer for most your life" I said

"Yeah well we don't have ice on the dance floor and I don't ever remember living anywhere with it so it's a new obstacle for me" She replied

"You're a dancer?" Quil asked

"Yeah I have taken Ballet for years though I don't think I will anymore I think the nearest studio is in Seattle" She said walking with us.

I was near dead with boredom most of the day. Natalie and Quil kept me company in math and then in Gym Quil and I played basketball with some other boys and girls sat and watched giggling and pointing. One of the things I liked about Bella and Natalie my only girl friends they weren't your typical girl. Yeah Natalie acted more like one than Bella but she was one of the guys at the same time. English I had with Luke but he was to busy flirting with the girls. Then there was Legends class something our school had not many others had that taught us of out ancestry and the traditions as well as the folk lore I was once again alone in this class. In science Natalie and I sat in the dark room playing tic-tac toe in the light of the TV that was playing the newest Star Wars movie. I really hated the game because I was so bad at it but for some reason I enjoyed playing with Natalie. She kept giggling when ever she one it was one of those I cant believe it giggles. Her laughs were sweet like sugar sweet and gave you those weird tingly feelings inside that a man would never admit he got.

"Okay either your letting me win or you really suck" she whispered

"I suck…I never really played this very much as a kid me Quil and Embry were to busy playing in the mud" I grinned

"Who is Embry?" She asked.

"He is my other friend he dose his school online. The three of us are kind of like the three musketeers." I explained

"Any other friends you don't want to share?" she asked with a smile. I could get lost in her eyes when she smiled. They tended to soften when she did I was begging to wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend back in Texas or maybe she did she just didn't talk about it.

"Just my friend Bella she lives in Forks her dad is the Police chief but her boyfriend just up and left and broke up with her. She hasn't taken it very well" I replied

"Oh yeah Sam told me about her. Told me about her boyfriend and his family too" she said her gaze switching to the window.

"I'm sorry to hear she is having such a hard time with it, but as long as she has a friend like you I'm sure she will pull through" she said after a few moments.

"Do you miss your friends?" I asked

"I didn't really have to many friends in Taxes I was home schooled and my grandmother didn't like me and being the old bat she was she liked to talk so some things got spread around that didn't give me a good image" she said weaving her fingers in her hair as she rested her head in her hand looking at me.

So she didn't have a boyfriend, but a bad image I don't understand how she could get one. She seemed so nice it didn't seem possible for her to have a bad image.

"Can I ask what kind of an image you had?" I asked I was really curious as to why she had a bad image.

"A murder" She said flatly

I felt my heart leap in shock. Natalie was the furthest thing I would envision if I had to envision a murder "why is that?"

"Remember how I told you guys that my parents were killed?" she asked

I nodded

"Well they were murdered on Christmas the police found me unconscious with their blood on me I was a little banged up myself. I was cleared of the charges with in 24 hours, but in my grandmothers eyes and with her high disgust of me it didn't make for a good story" She said

"How did they clear you" I asked

"Well the fact that I had bruises on me and well as some pretty bad scratches I cant really beat myself up now car I, and with my testimony went along with the evidence so yeah" She sighed.

"I'm sorry I know what its like to lose a parent my mom died when I was younger but I don't really remember her whole lot. It still isn't something you would really wish on anyone" I said

"Thanks Jacob." She said with a small smile

Just as our conversation ended the bell rang releasing us to our winter break. As we left she headed in the opposite direction as me.

"Tell Quil ill meet you guys outside I have to get my jacket and gloves" She called over the other students talking

"Okay" I said stuffing his hands in his pockets and headed to meet Quil.

I met Quil at the door and walked out with him.

"So what are we going to do this afternoon?" Quil asked

"I don't know I was planning on calling and checking on Bella after Charlie got off work." I said

"Maybe we could get Embry and go down to the beach or something see if there is any cute girls" Quil said

"You know if you want Natalie scoping out other girls while trying to get her isn't going to help your odds" I said

"And you would know how" Quil said raising a eyebrow

"Because she is a nice girl and after everything she has been through she doesn't need the drama of the other girls you are trying to pick up at the same time" I said angrily. I would seriously kill him if he did something to hurt Natalie I didn't know why I was being protective of her but drama was the last thing she needed. It wasn't long before Natalie sliding right into me. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling over. She was starting to look almost as clumsy as Bella. Maybe it was something about the southern hemisphere that made the two of them like that.

"Okay let's go Sam wants me to come straight home and I don't want the third degree" she said

We laughed and joked on the way home. I was the first one to leave the pack heading into my house. Dad was sitting in front of the TV.

"Anything good on?" I asked

"Not a whole lot." He replied

"How was school" He asked

"I almost died from the boredom." I replied sitting down on the couch

"Rachel called today said she wont be come coming home for Christmas so it looks like it's just me and you again kid" My dad informed me.

"Go figure" I sighed and stretched out.

"You and the boys going to go out and do something tonight?" My dad asked

"Quil wants to go down to the beach and search for girls. I might skip out and just work on the car for a little bit" I said

I sat there and watched TV with my dad to give Quil some time to call to inform me weather or not he was sticking to the beach plan. He had abandoned the idea when his mom refused to let him out of the house until he cleaned his room. It was one of the moments I appreciated that it was just me and my dad he understood the male organized chaos that was our rooms but when one of my sisters showed up we had to clean up to convince them that we were fine with out them.

So with my new knowledge I headed out to my garage telling Dad to just give me a call if he needed me. I spent most of the rest of my day out there until the light outside was getting dim. I cleaned up my mess and headed inside. I washed up and then grabbed our phone and went into my room. I dialed up Charlie he didn't pick up until about the third of fourth ring.

"Hello?" His voice came

"Hi Charlie its Jacob I was wondering if Bella was up to talking?" I asked

"Sorry Jacob she has disappeared into her room for the night." Charlie answered

"Well is she doing any better?" I asked

"No she isn't really I've about had enough of it I'm trying to figure out what to do" He replied

"Oh well if you need my help just give me a call" I sighed

"Will do Jacob tell your dad I said Hi" Charlie said

"I will bye Charlie" I said before hanging up


	5. Movies Natalie's POV

Christmas came and went with me locking myself in my room for most of it. This Saturday there was suppose to be a huge bon fire for new years Sam said I had no choice I had to go. I was sitting on the couch dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt my hair was in a messy bun and black rectangular framed glasses sat on my face as I muddled around on my laptop with the TV playing some soap opera that Emily was listening to as she was in the kitchen. Sam and the boys were out on patrol one of the reasons I felt safe to come out of my room. Emily didn't look at me with sympathetic or worried looks or ask me if I was okay. I was drawn away from my computer with a knock at the door. I got up placing my computer on the couch and walked over to it. I opened the door and saw Jacob, Quil, and another kid I didn't know.

"Hi Jacob come in" I said standing to the side

"Thanks" He smiled stomping his feet cleaning them of snow the two others followed his lead.

"This is Embry the one I told you about" Jacob said motioning to the new kid once Quil shut the door.

"I Embry I'm Natalie" I said introducing myself.

"We haven't seen you in a while so thought we would come see if you were okay" Quil said

"Yeah I had a little bit of a cold before Christmas so I just kind of bummed around the house." I replied going over to my laptop closing it.

"So what's up" I asked looking up

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to go do something like catch a movie in port angels or something" Jacob said

"You should go, get out of the house for a little bit it will do you some good, I'll cover for you with Sam" Emily said appearing from the kitchen

"Hello boys" Emily added with a smile

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes go, I'm sure your car needs to run some" Emily said

"Okay if you guys want to check out what's playing and times feel free to use my laptop while I go get changed." I said standing up

I disappeared into the bedroom but could hear the boys starting to talk about what movie to see. I went to my closet and pulled out a simple pair of jeans and then pulled a solid pastel pink stretchy long sleeved v neck fitted shirt. I quickly got dressed and pulled the hair band from my hair and ran a brush trough it. I didn't feel like messing with my contacts so I left my glasses on. I grabbed some socks and my purse and keys off my dresser. I walked into the living room and found the boys on the couch with Jacob in the center with my laptop on his lap.

"So find anything good" I asked sitting down in a chair

"Yeah the new Agent 0 movie is out you into movies like that" Quil asked

"Yeah that's fine with me" I said pulling on my boots.

"Cool we will have just enough time to get there and get popcorn and drinks" Quil smiled

I nodded and stood up walking into the kitchen.

"Well I'm heading out if you guys need me back earlier…"I began and looked to the living room and lowered my voice "Have Sam get a hold of me"

"Okay you have fun Natalie and just make sure you are home by dinner I'm making beef stew tonight" Emily smiled

"Yum I'll make sure I'm home even if I have to drag the boys out of the movie theater" I said and gave Emily a hug.

She hugged me back and then I headed back in to the living room.

"Come on guys" I said heading to the door.

Once I had made it to my car I turned around and faced the three boys twirling my keys around my finger.

"Jacob how would you like to drive her?" I asked with a smirk

"Your joking I can drive your car?!" Jacob asked as his eyes grew in size.

"As long as you promise not to damage her" I said unlocking my passenger door and then tossed him the keys.

Jacob rushed to the driver's side of the car as I pulled my seat forward to let the guys into the back. I heard Quil mumble something about how he should have been the one sitting next to me. Once Embry and Quil were in I pushed my seat back and got in. Jacob adjusted the seat and mirror and then started the car up with a huge grin on his face. My CD was still in the player and the song that was now escaping my speakers was perfect by Simple Plan.

Quil leaded up from his spot behind me "really Natalie are you sure you haven't fallen from heaven or something, first cars and now the music seriously"

I heard laughing coming from Jacob and Embery.

"Only in your dreams Quil am I truly perfect" I said turning around to look at him as Jacob drove.

Quil sat back in his seat "No I'm pretty sure you're perfect in real life to"

I turned around in my seat facing the front if he only knew how messed up I really was.

After a few minutes I turned around again and looked at Embery "So Embery Jacob tells me your home schooled."

"Yeah" He replied

"I was home schooled for most of my life, Sam wouldn't let me continue when I moved here you think you could talk him into changing his mind" I said with a wink

I smiled when it earned me a smile and a laugh from the quite boy.

"I don't think anyone can change Sam's mind once he has made a decision. He thinks he is god or something" Quil said

"He wasn't always like that you know things are just complicated right now he has a lot on his plate" I said looking at the boys in the back seat.

"What do you mean Natalie" Jacob asked

"Well he is my only cousin my mom was an only child and Sam's dad was my dad's brother they were the only two and Sam is an only child. He use to come out and visit us a lot when we were younger." I began as I remembered the summers him and his family would come and visit us in Georgia.

"I was really shy when I was little and clung to my family. Sam was always really sweet and gentle with me even though he is only four years older than I am, he acted like he was like ten years older than me. Always protecting me from the boogie man and stuff like that. That same Sam is still in there it's like I said complicated" I explained

"That doesn't sound like the Sam we know at all" Quil said

"You can never judge a person from a distance; I mean you guys assumed when I first came to school I had money. Yeah I might have more than what is normal here but I'm not rich. My parents were really smart with their money both of them had life insurance so along with what was in savings and all that I have enough to help my caregiver until I'm about eighteen and with my trust fund that will pay for my school if I decide to go. But my family would not have been able to buy this car off the lot with out saving up for a few years." I explained

"I guess but that doesn't mean he gets to act like he is god" Quil said

"Well maybe one day you will be able to understand" I said turning around facing the front.

The drive was filled with different little conversations. After Jacob parked my car I got out of the car and saw the teenagers staring at us. I moved my seat forward to let the boys out. I really didn't like being stared at. Jacob met us on the passenger side of the car as I shut my door making sure to hit the lock button out of habit. I walked silently with the boys as they chattered. We bought our tickets and got our drinks and pop corn and headed into the theater. I ended up sitting between Jacob and Quil and Embry sat on Quil's other side. Everything was going good the movie was filled with action as well as the lead actors own battle to abandon his withdrawn ways for the beautiful damsel he was trying to save. Then it hit I knew this wasn't going to end well when Agent 0 began to talk about his past with the woman how he became an agent raised to kill to exist but not at the same time. As his voice came from the speakers black and white pictures began to flash across the screen showing a small boy with his parents. I began to take deep breaths trying to calm myself. MY eyes began to sting as a loud bang erupted and the father sank to the floor and the mother clutching onto her son pleading for mercy. If I was going to have any chance of coming out of this movie sane I had to leave now. I got up slowly and whispered to the boys that I was going to the bathroom. They would of probably thought this was a boring part anyways. So I stood up and slowly made my way out of the theater and then ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I was in luck the room was empty. I fell to my knees as the tears began to fall as images of my own parent's death flooded my mind.

I was going to get through this I had to I couldn't fall apart with the boys here I had to get control of myself. I had friends and if they knew how messed up I was I would lose that. I had to pull myself together with out Sam's help. I couldn't always run to him he had bigger things to worry about than me falling apart. I don't know how long I cried but once I was able to stop I stood up taking my glasses off and splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. I took in a few deep steady breaths before I grabbed some paper towels and dried my face and hands and walked out of the bathroom putting my glasses back on. Standing there in the empty hall waiting patiently with a worried look in his eye was Jacob.

My heart fluttered some and couldn't help but give a soft smile as he made his way over to me. Jacob was a friend that I knew I would always be able to count on and trust. I would die before I would let that go.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked softly

"I will be" I said my voice still a little shaky.

"Still that hard for ya then" Jacob asked

"Sometimes, it gets easier with every challenge" I sighed

"Sorry If I ruined the movie for you" I said

"Don't worry about it, Bella is kind of in the same situation or I guess same mind set if I can't help her at lest I can help you" Jacob said

"Your sweet Jacob" I smiled

I looked at my watch the movie was about twenty minutes from being over and I really didn't feel like going back in there.

"Why don't you go back in there and finish up the movie with the guys I think I'm just going to go out side and get some fresh air." I said looking to the theater door.

"Nah that's okay I'll just tell them you aren't feeling to good a need some air and I'm going with you just in case" Jacob smiled

His smile was breath taking like a sun on a warm spring day and so caring like a mothers hug.

"If you want to but I really will be fine" I smiled

He had absolutely no idea how well I could take care of myself but according to Sam he would soon it was only a matter of time before Jacob joined the pack. Jacob headed back into the theater as I headed out to the front. I wasn't alone for long as I leaned against the wall looking up at the sky.

"So from what I hear Bella's break up was this past September it's now December almost the New Year and she is still out of it?" I asked

"Yeah she got hit hard by it she isn't talking to anyone from what I hear she is like a zombie. Charlie tried to send her home and she went ballistic" Jacob said

"I'm sorry" I said

"Me too I wish she would let me be there for her but she just doesn't respond to anything" Jacob said

"I know what its like. After my parents death I was numb to everything I felt like I was just stuck in a dream like it wasn't really happening and then at night everything just flooded back and I would just sob. I guess I snapped out of it quicker than Bella is because of my grandmother she wouldn't allow me to wallow saying I had no right to when it was my fault and she was the one who lost something precious. My numbness and pain quickly turned to hatred and anger towards my grandmother. I strived at the school work so I could graduate and possibly find a quicker way out of her house" I explained

"Well looks like you got your wish of getting out of your grandmothers" Jacob said

"Yeah I wouldn't have expected to end up here but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Though there isn't much to do the people are nice" I smiled

Before our conversation could continue the boys spilled out of the doors with other people.

"Oh man you guys missed the best ending every" Quil said

"There were these awesome explosions and gun fight oh ma" Embry smiled

"Sorry guys my fault" I said looking over at them.

"How are you feeling any better" Quil asked

"Yeah the fresh air has really helped." I smiled

We walked back to my car with the guys giving us a detailed description of what we had missed. Jacob walked around to the driver's side pulling out my keys and unlocking his door then ours. Embry and Quil got in and then pushed my seat back and getting into the car shutting my door and putting on my seat belt. Embry and Quil took care of noise for us as they continued to talk about the movie the whole ride home. It didn't bother me because I really didn't feel like having to explain my fake illness or anything to the boys.

Jacob parked my car in front of Sam's house and we all got out with Jacob tossing me my keys.

"So Natalie you going to the bon fire this weekend right?" Quil asked

"Yeah I'll be with going with Sam and Emily" I said

"Maybe well see you there then" Jacob smiled

"Most likely" I smiled

"Natalie…" Sam's voice called

We all turned to the door to see Sam, Paul, and Jared blocking the light from the house

"Do they live with you guys as well?" Embry whispered

"No but they are like permanent fixtures to the house or maybe its just Emily's food. Either way I have to head in I had fun guys we should do it again some time"

"Defiantly" Jacob smiled

The boys left as I ran up to the house Sam moving out of the way placing a hand on my back guiding me in. After dinner was finished I disappeared into my room. I could hear Sam and the other boy's talking still in the kitchen. I sat down in front of a trunk that sat at the foot of my bed. It was as wide as my bed and was made of wood. On the top of the lid was carved a wolves head howling in side a moon. I took a deep breath before I gently lifted the lid. I had, had this trunk since I could remember when I was really little it served as a toy box and then slowly just became storage for odds and ends but when I moved to my grandmother it became my treasure it held what I had left of my parents. Albums old trinkets of theirs all the physical things that I could hold that proved that they were here at one point. I lifted out a quilt that my mother had finished just before she died. It had family pictures on it as well as some lace from my mothers wedding dress and a piece of the blanket I was brought home in. I set the quilt aside and picked up what I was looking for. I simple wooden jewelry box I set it in my lap and opened it up setting on top was the thing I was searching for. I gently picked up a hairpipe choker necklace. It had four rows of russet colored jasper and howlite beads carved bone spacers as well as amber colored buffalo horn hairpipe beads. She heard a knock on her door before it opened. He turned to see Sam standing there.

"Your mother's necklace" He said softly

"Yeah I was thinking about starting to wear it" I replied looking back at the necklace in her hands

"I think it would be good for you to wear. I'm sure she would have wanted you to" Sam said

"How can all of you welcome her with open arms but my grandmother shun my father and all of you as well as me just because we are different" I asked softly

"Your mother wasn't born part of the tribe but she was in heart Natalie. She embraced the heritage and didn't try to pull your father away from what he was apart of. Your grandmother is just one of those people who can't look past differences." Sam said walking over and sitting down.

"Here" Sam said holding out his hand

I handed him the necklace and he then wrapped it wound my neck and tied it. I sat the jewelry box down on the floor and stood up turning around and facing my dresser mirror that sat across from my bed. Sam stood up and bent down so he his head rested next to mine.

"You look as beautiful as your mother Natty" Sam smiled

I couldn't help but give a soft smile.

"Well I just wanted to come in and tell you good night before Jared and I headed out for patrol." Sam said standing back up.

"Night stay safe" I said

"Always" Sam smiled as he walked out of my room.


	6. Movies Jacob's POV

Christmas came and went I was sitting in my living room with Embry and Quil. We hadn't seen or heard from Natalie since the last day of school. Neither of use dared go to the house with the chance of running into Sam. Nothing was on TV like usual. Breaks were like a double edge sword you didn't have any school but then after a while you run out of things to do and you wind up bored.

"Hey why don't we go see if Natalie wants to go see a movie?" Quil asked

"You want to face Sam be my guest" I replied flipping through the channels of my TV.

"Who is Natalie" Embry asked

"I'm sure if all three of us show up it won't be that bad." Quil said before turning to Embry

"Natalie is the new girl we told you about Sam's younger cousin." Quil said

"you sure she would want to go see a movie with us don't girls normally want to see love gushy movies" Embry said

Me and Quil laughed "Natalie is not your ordinary girl" I said with a smirk.

"Going to see a movie is starting to seem better though there is absolutely nothing on" I sighed

"And Natalie has that awesome car to give us a ride" Quil nudged me

"That Camero is hers?" Embry asked wide eyed

"Duh slow much Embry do you really think Sam would buy one" Quil rolled his eyes.

We got up grabbed our shoes and I went to tell my dad we where going down to see if Natalie wanted to see a movie. With that we were out of the house and heading to the small house Natalie lived in with Sam and Emily. We reached the small house not with out Embry slowing down to admire the yellow car that sat in the front. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. My jaw nearly fell to the floor when I saw Natalie answer the door. I was really wondering if she knew what she did to men's minds. I'm sure Quil and Embry were wondering just like I was how it was possible for a girl to look so drop dead gorgeous only in sweats and a t-shirt. The glasses were a new feature I hadn't realized she needed them and she wasn't wearing any make up it wasn't like she needed it by any means.

"Hi Jacob come in" she said standing to the side

"Thanks" I smiled stomping my feet cleaning them of snow the others followed my lead. I had to get a grip of myself we were friends and I didn't need to make that awkward.

"This is Embry the one I told you about" I said nodding to Embry who stood next to me as Quil shut the door.

"Hi Embry I'm Natalie" She said introducing myself.

"We haven't seen you in a while so thought we would come see if you were okay" Quil said

"Yeah I had a little bit of a cold before Christmas so I just kind of bummed around the house." She replied going over to a laptop that was sitting on the couch and closed it.

"So what's up" she asked looking up

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to go do something like catch a movie in port angels or something" I said

"You should go, get out of the house for a little bit it will do you some good, I'll cover for you with Sam" Emily said appearing from the kitchen

"Hello boys" Emily added with a smile. Emily was always welcoming she didn't look like she could have a mean bone in her body. It was hard to see what she saw in Sam though.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes go, I'm sure your car needs to run some" Emily said

"Okay if you guys want to check out what's playing and times feel free to use my laptop while I go get changed." she said standing up

She disappeared into the bedroom as the others and I sat on the couch. I was in the middle with the laptop on my lap Embry on my left and Quil on my right. I opened it up and clicked on the internet icon and began my search for movie times in Port Angeles. I knew we couldn't pick anything that was family oriented in theme it would be to hard on Natalie especially since it was only a few days past the one year anniversary of her parents death, and then taking out all the kids movies that were currently out that left the new Agent 0 movie and When a Nightingale Sings which I knew was a love story all the girls at school had been chattering about it since its release.

"I heard the new Agent 0 movie was suppose to be the best action movie this year" Quil said

"Yeah it says it has 5 stars in rating" Embry said

We looked up when we heard Natalie come back into the room. This was going to take some getting use to I was begging to believe there wasn't anything Natalie didn't look good in.

"So find anything good" she asked sitting down in a chair pulling on a pair of socks

"Yeah the new Agent 0 movie is out you into movies like that" Quil asked

"Yeah that's fine with me" she said pulling on her boots.

"Cool we will have just enough time to get there and get popcorn and drinks" Quil smiled

She nodded and stood up walking into the kitchen.

She disappeared into the kitchen I'm assuming to tell Emily she was leaving and would be back later. It wasn't long before she reappeared.

"Come on guys" She said heading to the door.

She beat us to the car and turned around facing us with a devilish look on her face as she smirked.

"Jacob how would you like to drive her?" she asked

"Your joking I can drive your car?!" I asked with my heart skipping a beat. If she was teasing it wasn't funny.

"As long as you promise not to damage her" she said unlocking her passenger door and then tossed me the keys.

I caught the keys and felt like I had just been given the holy grail or something. I rushed to the drivers side of the car I could tell Quil wasn't happy with the fact that he was sitting in the back he was still on his quest to hook Natalie. I got in adjusting everything I put the keys in the ignition paused for a second took a deep breath taking it all in and turned the key listening to the car purr to life and the song that escaped the speakers was Perfect by Simple Plan.

Quil leaded up from his spot behind Natalie "really Natalie are you sure you haven't fallen from heaven or something, first cars and now the music seriously"

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head as I pulled out onto the street Embry was chuckling behind me as well.

"Only in your dreams Quil am I truly perfect" She said turning around to look at him as I drove.

Quil sat back in his seat "No I'm pretty sure you're perfect in real life to"

Quil had finally said something intelligent for the day to bad that was probably going to be the only intelligent thing he said today. Natalie didn't really hold herself as high as others did, but I knew she was fighting with a lot of inner demons right now so I was fine with just letting Quil sound like the love sick idiot and spew how all of us though about her.

She turned around in her seat facing the front. After a few minutes she turned around again and looked at Embery "So Embery Jacob tells me your home schooled."

"Yeah" He replied

"I was home schooled for most of my life, Sam wouldn't let me continue when I moved here you think you could talk him into changing his mind" She said with a wink

If he were to agree I would quickly make sure to talk him out of it when we were alone. Natalie made school bearable and I wasn't going to lose my lab partner.

I could see her smile when it earned her a smile and a laugh from Embry out of the corner of my eye as I drove down the street. She got a sweet and innocent look when she smiled it was a complete one eighty from the seductive and dangerous look her eyes gave her.

"I don't think anyone can change Sam's mind once he has made a decision. He thinks he is god or something" Quil said

"He wasn't always like that you know things are just complicated right now he has a lot on his plate" She said looking at the others in the back seat.

"What do you mean Natalie" I asked I could only remember Sam being one way and the only that had changed was he now looked at me weirdly it gave me the creeps and pissed me off some.

"Well he is my only cousin my mom was an only child and Sam's dad was my dad's brother they were the only two and Sam is an only child. He use to come out and visit us a lot when we were younger." She began

"I was really shy when I was little and clung to my family. Sam was always really sweet and gentle with me even though he is only four years older than I am, he acted like he was like ten years older than me. Always protecting me from the boogie man and stuff like that. That same Sam is still in there it's like I said complicated" she finished

"That doesn't sound like the Sam we know at all" Quil said

"You can never judge a person from a distance; I mean you guys assumed when I first came to school I had money. Yeah I might have more than what is normal here but I'm not rich. My parents were really smart with their money both of them had life insurance so along with what was in savings and all that I have enough to help my caregiver until I'm about eighteen and with my trust fund that will pay for my school if I decide to go. But my family would not have been able to buy this car off the lot with out saving up for a few years." she explained.

She was right a lot of us assumed she was close to filthy rich when she had first appeared in the front of the class but Natalie didn't act like it.

"I guess but that doesn't mean he gets to act like he is god" Quil said

"Well maybe one day you will be able to understand" She said turning around facing the front.

The drive was filled with different little conversations. I parked the car and got out. A lot of teenagers were hanging around which wasn't really abnormal but the looks on their faces were. Seeing all of us drive up in such a nice car wasn't something that they were use to. Everyone knew that there weren't many of us from the Rez that had much money. I made my way around the car as Natalie hit the power locks and closed her door. We walked up to the movie theaters with Natalie in the middle of us. It was fun to see jealousy written on some of the guys faces when they saw us walking with her I'm sure some of them probably assume me and her were together considering we were the two in the front seat. We bought our tickets and got our drinks and pop corn and headed into the theater. I ended up sitting with Natalie on my left and Quil and Embry sat on the other side of her.

The movie wasn't that bad some of the explosions and gun fighting could be a little more realistic but that's what you get in these kind of action movies. They end up wrapping you up so much in the action that a lot of people don't pay attention to how unrealistic it is. The woman that agent was trying to protect wasn't all that bad looking. Things began going south when the memory scenes came up. I saw Natalie get tense out of the corner of my eye. She looked like she was trying to fight it but then I saw a small glisten of wetness in the corner of her eye. She slowly got up and said she had to go to the bathroom. Embry and Quil didn't seem phased by this after a few seconds I told them I was going to go as well and that this part was boring anyways. I walked out walked over to the wall across from the girl's bathroom and leaned against it and waited for Natalie. I wouldn't expect the other two to know how big that one scene with the parents would effect Natalie. I wouldn't have known either if she hadn't told me the story of her parents death.

I didn't pay attention to how long she was in the bathroom but she was putting her glasses on when she came out. Her eyes were red she had been crying. I pushed myself off the wall and began to walk over to her and she began to smile a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly looking down at her

"I will be" She said her voice was still a little shaky.

"Still that hard for ya then" I asked

"Sometimes, it gets easier with every challenge" She sighed

"Sorry If I ruined the movie for you" she said looking down

"Don't worry about it, Bella is kind of in the same situation or I guess same mind set if I can't help her at lest I can help you" I said

"Your sweet Jacob" She smiled

She looked down at her watch and seemed to struggle with weather or not she was going to go back into the movie.

"Why don't you go back in there and finish up the movie with the guys I think I'm just going to go out side and get some fresh air." She said looking to the theater door.

"Nah that's okay I'll just tell them you aren't feeling to good a need some air and I'm going with you just in case" I smiled I knew it was going to be dark out there or close to it so I wasn't going to let her stand out there by herself.

"If you want to but I really will be fine" She smiled

She headed for the outside as I headed back into the movie theater to the guys.

"Hey Natalie isn't feeling to good and wants some air so I'm going to go out with her just in case." I whispered

"Do we need to go" Embery asked

"Nah she said the movie only has a little bit left and for you guys to enjoy it" I lied

"Okay we will be out once the credits start rolling" Quil said

I walked outside and saw her leaning against the wall looking up at the sky you could see some of the stars in little holes in the clouds above. I walked over and stood next to her.

"So from what I hear Bella's break up was this past September it's now December almost the New Year and she is still out of it?" she asked

"Yeah she got hit hard by it she isn't talking to anyone from what I hear she is like a zombie. Charlie tried to send her home and she went ballistic" I said I was really getting worried about Bella I was begging to think she will never come out of this.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Me too I wish she would let me be there for her but she just doesn't respond to anything" I said

"I know what its like. After my parents death I was numb to everything I felt like I was just stuck in a dream like it wasn't really happening and then at night everything just flooded back and I would just sob. I guess I snapped out of it quicker than Bella is because of my grandmother she wouldn't allow me to wallow saying I had no right to when it was my fault and she was the one who lost something precious. My numbness and pain quickly turned to hatred and anger towards my grandmother. I strived at the school work so I could graduate and possibly find a quicker way out of her house" She explained

"Well looks like you got your wish of getting out of your grandmothers" I said trying to turn the conversation around to a happier note.

"Yeah I wouldn't have expected to end up here but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Though there isn't much to do the people are nice" She smiled she really seemed to mean that.

Before our conversation could continue Quil and Embry spilled out of the doors with other people from the movie.

"Oh man you guys missed the best ending every" Quil said

"There were these awesome explosions, and the gun fight. Oh man!" Embry smiled

"Sorry guys my fault" She said looking over at them.

"How are you feeling any better" Quil asked

"Yeah the fresh air has really helped." She smiled

We walked back to her car with the guys giving us a detailed description of what we had missed. I walked around to the driver's side pulling out her keys and unlocking my door then hit the power lock button to unlock the doors. Embry and Quil got in and then Natalie pushed her seat back and getting into the car shutting her door and putting on her seat belt. Embry and Quil took care of noise for us as they continued to talk about the movie the whole ride home. It didn't bother seem to bother Natalie as she looked out her window listening to the guys. I kept a close eye on her as I drove I didn't want to say anything on the ride back because I really didn't know how much she wanted the other two to know.

I parked her car in front of Sam's house and we all got out and I tossed her the keys.

"So Natalie you going to the bon fire this weekend right?" Quil asked

"Yeah I'll be with going with Sam and Emily" she said

"Maybe well see you there then" I smiled

"Most likely" She smiled back

"Natalie…" Sam's voice called

We all turned to the door to see Sam, Paul, and Jared blocking the light from the house

"Do they live with you guys as well?" Embry whispered

"No but they are like permanent fixtures to the house or maybe its just Emily's food. Either way I have to head in I had fun guys we should do it again some time" she said turning to us to say good night

"Defiantly" I smiled

The three of us left as she headed up to the house disappearing with her cousin and his cronies. I finally made it home with my dad sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Did you guys have fun" He asked

"Yeah we did" I said sitting down it was great except for the breakdown Natalie had. I hadn't even thought about Bella until I saw her come out of the bathroom her eyes reminded me of the first time I had seen Bella after she was found in the forest. Dad and I had gone down a few days after. Though she was in her zombie state her eyes were red to show she had been crying.


	7. Bon Fire Natalie's POV

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long for me to update I have been busy with school and helping my b/f move into his new apartment so I haven't had time to write I have had half of this written for a while but I was just able today to finish it up. It's shorter than I had originally planned it but I just thought this was the perfect place to end this chapter sweet and a little suspenseful. I have one more week of school and then I have a week off so hopefully ill get at lest one new chapter out (not including Jacobs POV of this chap) as well as a new chapter out in my other story A Demons Angel.

I sat in my room on my bed with beads and pieces of leather laid out in front of me. My laptop which sat on my dresser was playing music. Tonight was the bon fire and for the past few days I have had a secret art project I had been occupying myself with. I was finishing up the last touches to it and I knew my time was running out Sam and the others would be home soon from their day patrol and we where all going to the bon fire together.

A knock sounded at my door as I took my scissor and sniped a piece of leather finishing it up. I looked up to see Emily poking her head into my door.

"Sam and the others are home" She smiled

I grabbed my few days work and hoped off my bed. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a warm two toned brown long sleeved shirt with thumb holes in the sleeves. I followed Emily into the room and looked at the boys.

"Come on and get your shoes on" Paul said

"You can be patient I have something for all over you" I said

Paul sighed and crossed his arms.

I held out four hairpipe chokers with the beads corresponding with their coat color and howlite. I gave them to Sam, Paul and Jared then gave one that matched Sam's in coloring.

"I thought it would be nice to have something that connected us all besides the whole transforming and all that good stuff so I made everyone a hairpipe choker the colored beads represent your coat color and then the white bead is called howlite which is a calming stone, and will help the mind to calm down, as well as keep tempers and anger away." I explained

"I think this will help Paul most of all if it makes people calm" Jared laughed

"This was a very good idea Natalie thank you" Sam said putting his on.

"Just make sure you take them off before phasing I'll start charging if I have to respire any" I said heading to my room to grab my shoes. When I returned everyone had their chokers on. Though Paul didn't look to happy about wearing his I'm sure Sam made him wear it. I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed my throw blanket that would double as my jacket tonight.

When we walked onto the beach there was already a huge bon fire going with people around it. Others where off playing games in what light the sunset provided. I spotted Quil flirting with some girls and Jacob and Embery where throwing a foot ball around. I looked up at Sam and he nodded.

I ran off and jumped up catching the foot ball as Embery threw it to Jacob. I grinned looking at them.

"You want it back you have to catch me" I laughed before running off.

"You asked for it!" Jacob laughed running after me.

I ran jumping over drift wood with the ball in my hand. I stopped and turned around when I heard a thud I saw Jacob laying face first in the sand I nearly fell over laughing.

Jacob got over and before I realized it and had me pinned in the sand still laughing.

"You looked hilarious like a cartoon" I laughed as he took the football.

"I am so happy you find it so amusing" Jacob said pulling me up

"Here you missed some" I said my laughing subsiding I brushed some sand off his face.

Embery jogged to a stop.

"I was begging to think you weren't going to show up you keep disappearing on us" Jacob said

"Yeah well I was working on something and kind of got caught up in it. If you ever want me just come over to the house" I said walking back to the area that occupied people

"Yes because we want to be greeted by your cousin" Embery said

"Sam is hardly home during the day and if he is chances are he is probably sleeping" I said holding my blanket around me like a shawl

"What dose he have a night job or something" Jacob asked

"Wait let me guess it's complicated" Embery said rolling his eyes

"You got it Embery so glad to see you're catching on" I smiled ignoring his sarcasm

"You know you could tell us we aren't as dumb as you might think" Jacob laughed

"I'm not aloud…" I said

I looked at the people that stood around mingling I saw Emily and Sam with Sue and Harry Clearwater Sam was watching me so I smiled and waved. The other two got nervous when they saw who I was waving too.

"Don't worry you two really." I smiled at my two companions.

The night went on and we ate and talked Sam even let loose for a little bit. After the sun had set everyone was gathered around the large fire as a few danced around it to the sound of the flutes, drums, and other traditional instruments. I was sitting next to Jacob hugging my blanket around me watching as Sam danced around the glowing flames with the other members of the pack. The next time he passed me he grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat. I danced around with my cousin and the other boys before the music changed and some began to chant. Sam walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This one is yours" He whispered before going back to his seat leaving me by the fire by myself.

I took a deep breath and my steps began slowly. I followed the rhythm of the song I knew very well. I knew this dance I had preformed it many times and powwows. The dance of the moon guardian. The people around me seem to disappear as I danced all I saw was the beach the fire and the moon that hung in the sky all I hear where the drums, chanting and the waves crashing on the shore. My feet beat down on the ground as I danced my hands stretching up to the sky to grab the moon. When the drums and chants came to an abrupt stop I fell to my knees arm stretched out reaching for the moon as I panted. I heard claps and yelling I looked around and saw everyone I got up and brushed myself off before hugging the blanket around me tightly walking away from the fire.

I was away from any light and warmth the fire offered when my cousin caught up to me.

"Natalie!" Sam called

I stopped and turned to him avoiding eye contact.

"You planned that…that's why you wanted me to come so badly!" I growled.

"I requested that they play it yes but you needed to be here none the less these are your people…your tribe these are the ones we protect you have a duty to them" Sam said

"My people?! I haven't seen any of these people since I was a baby. I don't protect them you do something big and bad shows up you make me hide away. I don't have a duty to do anything this was forced upon me I didn't choose this, and don't you ever dare make me dance again I gave that up along time ago!" I growled

"You don't mean that your angry about having to dance I understand but you care about these people more than you let on especially Jacob. I see it in your eyes in your thoughts this is you last link to your father and you are clutching to that with all your might. That's why you snuck out of your grandmother's to attend powwows…." Sam said looking down at me with that stone cold face of his but calm voice.

"Don't stop dancing Natty you come alive when you dance. You loved it and you still do everyone saw that tonight dancing is who you are don't give that up." Sam continued.

"I don't care what it dose to me. I'm done I couldn't continue if I wanted to anyways I highly doubt they have any dance studios around here." I growled

"Not here in forks but there is one in Port Angeles. Please think about it don't through everything away because what has happened your parents wouldn't have wanted that" Sam said before walking back to the bon fire.

I was standing up on one of the cliffs as the waves crashed against it. My hair wiped around as I stared up at the moon. I sighed when I heard foot steps behind me I knew those heavy footsteps they had become associated with comfort and a beautiful warm smile.

"You should be enjoying the Bon Fire with everyone Jacob" I said not taking my eyes off the moon.

"How did you know it was me?" Jacob asked

"I listen to my surroundings and memorize there sounds you have very heavy foot steps but they are gentle as well like your walking on glass." I replied

Jacob stood next to me looking up at the moon as well.

"Why aren't you at the Bon fire Jacob" I asked

I saw Jacob shrug "I don't know Quil is still trying to get lucky with some of the girls and Embery was getting ready to leave he doesn't feel comfortable a lot of the times at big events. Why did you leave you looked like you where having fun dancing and then you left"

"Did Sam send you up here?" I asked looking over at him.

"No but I saw you guys arguing and you looking pretty upset so I thought I would come and see if you where okay" Jacob said

"Sam doesn't want me to stop dancing he is being hypocritical is some ways he keeps pushing and the pushing is getting to be to much is all. I haven't had one day to be me since my parents died and I just want one day with out having to be reminded that everything is different now. Sometimes I just want to run and not look back start off some where new where no one knows me" I said

"You are starting off new here Natalie none of us knew you before you came here. Most of the guys seem to like you. I like you I'm here for you if you ever just need to escape. You need to get out of your cousin's house you let your self be coupe up in there too often." Jacob said looking back at me.

"Maybe I should check out that dance studio in Port Angeles then give me an excuse to get out of the house. To escape everything for a few hours" I sighed

"You seem like you really enjoy it your very good as well, I would come and see your performances if you wanted I'd even drag Quil and Embery along if it made you feel better" Jacob smiled

I couldn't help but laugh some "Wouldn't your friend Bella get jealous if you where sneaking off to watch another girl dance."

"Nah Bella likes that kind of stuff she would probably want to come as well. You two are alike it certain ways you would probably become friends" Jacob said

"Maybe…" I said looking back at the moon hugging my blanket tighter around me.

After a few seconds of silence we hear a lot of whooping and hollering as well as drums coming from down on the beach the moon was high in the sky.

"Happy New Year Natalie" Jacob said bending down and placing a soft chaste kiss on my cheek before walking away.

I couldn't fight the blush that crossed my cheek as I put a hand over the spot that held the kiss from Jacob. I turned around to watch his form disappearing in the darkness.

"Happy New Year Jacob" I whispered into the night.


	8. Bon Fire Jacob's POV

A/N: It's Day two of my week long vacation and I was able to sit down and get Jacob's POV to Chapter 4 written up. I got it typed up pretty fast this wasn't really the route I was planning on taking with his POV but Jacob insisted this is how it went so. Here it is I'm probably going to grab some lunch and then begin on Natalie's POV of Chapter 5. I'm Not 100% sure what's going to happen in Chapter 5 Natalie hasn't told me yet so I'm excited to see what happens next in this love story. Until then Enjoy.

I was in my garage with Quil and Embery It was getting close to the time we had to leave for the Bon Fire. The two others sat around drinking my soda as I worked but my mind was more occupied with something else, Natalie. Lately she has been on my mind more and more. Her eyes that I first saw as seductive and dangerous had a completely different look to them and few actually if someone dared to look, they became soft and gentle when she smiled a genuine smile not the one that she put up for the guys at school, you could also from time to time when she slipped she the girl that was hurting and missing her parents. Though she grew up with money unlike the rest of us kids here on the reservation she doesn't flaunts it or brag. She was beautiful, and friendly she was as Quil had said so many times in the past few weeks she had been here perfect.

I was so lost in my thoughts about Natalie that I hadn't heard my dad calling me in to come in to clean myself up. Quil had to throw a small rock at me to get my attention.

"Day dreaming about Bella again I see" Quil smirked

"And what if I was, it's none of your business" I growled

Bella…now that I thought about it as I walked back with Quil and Embery I don't think I had thought much about Bella recently. I was either thinking about Natalie or her now days. I should give Charlie a call tomorrow see how she was doing I couldn't remember the last time I had called. I walked into the house and washed up my hands and arms before going into my room to change out of my greasy jeans and shirt and putting on clean ones. The four of us walked down together I pushed my Dad's chair when he wasn't able to wheel it himself. I wondered if Natalie was there yet and if she would even come at all. Was she the type of girl who liked going to things like this?

Once I got dad situated next to Harry Quil, Embery, and I headed for a open space on the beach to toss the foot ball around some expect Quil got side tracked by some girls sitting on some drift wood. I don't think Quil would ever change his ways there was no way I would let him get a hold of Natalie best friend or not she didn't need to be hurt. My thoughts continued to center around Natalie as Embery and I tossed the foot ball around.

As my hand sat ready to catch the ball Embery and just thrown I saw our local Angel jump up grabbing it out of mid air with a laugh and that smiled that placed a twinkle in her exotic blue eyes.

"You want it back you have to catch me" She laughed her voice like chimes on a rare sunny day in the spring before she ran off.

"You asked for it" I laughed chasing after her.

She was fast and so graceful she moved almost like a….dare I say it but she moved like a wolf running through the forest with out a faltering step with speed and grace. I couldn't help but wonder if this came from her dancing. I saw her leap up and then before I knew it I was eating dirt. I looked up saw Natalie turning around it almost seemed like slow motion with a smile and laughing eyes. Her laugh began to ring out loud as she laughed at the sight of me holding the football close to her. I took this chance while she wasn't pay attention to get up and tackled her to the grown with out hurting her pinning her there. She was still laughing as I took the ball from her.

"You looked hilarious like an cartoon" She laughed now holding her sides.

I held out my hand for her I pulled her up off the ground.

"I'm so happy you find it amusing." I said

Her laughing began to subside as she looked up at me. Her laughing was disappearing but that smile and that twinkle in her eyes didn't disappear as she calmed.

"Here you missed some" She said standing up on her tip toes some to brush some sand off my face.

Her hands where soft and gentle and warm in the cool evening air. She seemed to have this soft glow about her in the light of the setting sun. It made me happy to see her genuinely smiling and having a good time. Embery jogged up behind me I hadn't even realized he was running behind me.

"I was begging to think you weren't going to show up you keep disappearing on us" I said

"Yeah well I was working on something and kind of got caught up in it. If you ever want me just come over to the house" She said as we walked back to the part of the beach the occupied the others from the reservation

"Yes because we want to be greeted by your cousin" Embery said

"Sam is hardly home during the day and if he is chances are he is probably sleeping" She said pulling her blanket closely around her.

"What dose he have a night job or something" I asked last I knew Sam didn't have nay sort of job was this something new.

"Wait let me guess it's complicated" Embery said rolling his eyes

"You got it Embery so glad to see you're catching on" she smiled ignoring his sarcasm

"You know you could tell us we aren't as dumb as you might think" I laughed

"I'm not aloud…" she said softly looking down some I saw that twinkle start to dim.

Then she looked up at the people that stood around mingling we saw Emily and Sam with Sue and Harry Clearwater Sam was watching her or was he watching us with her either way she smiled and waved. I'm sure Embery was feeling as comfortable as I was with the look in Sam's eyes as he took one last look at us before turning back to his conversation.

"Don't worry you two really." she smiled at us

She spent the rest of the time with Me and Embery she didn't really seem phased by Quil flirting with other girls which relieved me because now I knew he wouldn't be able to fool her and she wasn't interested in the least in Quil at lest in that matter of speaking. We ate laughed and talked about funny situations we got our selves into when we where younger. As the sun disappeared the music and dancing began. Natalie sat next to me with Emily on the other side of her and Embery on the other side of me. She smiled as she watched her cousin and his friends dance to the beat of the drums. After a few rounds around the fire he grabbed Natalie's hand and pulled her up. I smiled as I watched her dance she seemed free when she danced she moved with more grace than when she was running if that was even possible. That twinkle in her eye grew ten fold she was in her element with the music circling in the air and the fire lighting up the area around us allowing to see the fluid movements of the dancers. Then I saw Sam lean into her and whisper something as the music began to change and some of the elders began to chant she was then left alone in the glow of the flames.

Her movements started out slow and she continued to dance. Her hair and her blanket seemed to move with the rhythm of the song as well as her feet. I knew the song my mother had sung it to me as a little boy when she would put me to bed. I was mesmerized by Natalie's movements everyone disappearing around me leaving only the sound of the drums, chanting, crackling of the fire and the waves on the beach. Just before she came to an abrupt stop I heard another old but familiar sound the sound of my mothers voice.

"She needs you Jacob" Her voice echoed.

I was snapped from my daze as I heard clapping. Natalie brushed herself off and tugged her blanket closed and avoided eye contact with everyone and walked away from the circle of people leavening the Bon Fire. Sam who had been sitting opposite side of Emily stood up and went after her. I heard him call after her I looked behind me and saw the two arguing at lest it looked like that but I couldn't make out what was being said. That twinkle was gone though I could see that and the dangerous eyes where back. As I watched my mothers words echoed in my head, who did she mean who needed me. Natalie couldn't of needed me she was capable of get on by herself and she had just been the happiest I had seen her since she came here. She was defiantly close to finally being happy around here. Maybe she meant Bella maybe it was Bella who needed me. That had to be it MY mothers voice must had been my subconscious telling me not to forget about Bella I had been so wrapped of in Natalie I had forgotten about my Bella. When I saw Sam heading back this way and Natalie walk the opposite direction I turned back around I would let her calm down and go check on her. She was my friend after all and that's what friends did they make sure other friends where okay after fights. I would make sure Natalie was okay tonight and then starting first thing tomorrow I would where to start with my Bella.

I stood up on the cliffs a good couple of yard away from Natalie as she stared up at the moon. Her hair was whipping around in the salty air as the waves crashed against the rocks below. She looked like a one of those women you see in fancy tragic paintings waiting on the cliffs as they seem to glow in the moon light waiting for their love to come back from the sea. I knew if I looked into her eyes now I would see that hurt girl eyes filled with pain and sorrow. I hated those eyes it made something inside of me wake up made me angry and want to rip apart anything that caused such pain and sorrow to enter her eyes. I took a few steps forward and I hear her sigh.

"You should be enjoying the Bon Fire with everyone Jacob" she said not taking her eyes off the moon.

My eyes widened she was good how could she possibly know it was me. "How did you know it was me?"

"I listen to my surroundings and memorize there sounds you have very heavy foot steps but they are gentle as well like your walking on glass." she replied

My heart leapt for a second when I heard that she had memorized my footsteps she said they where gentle. I made me get that warm and fuzzy feeling knowing that she actually paid that much attention to me. I mad my way next to her and looked up at the moon as well.

"Why aren't you at the Bon fire Jacob" she asked

I shrug trying to hide my enjoyment in my new found knowledge though I didn't know why it made me so happy. "I don't know Quil is still trying to get lucky with some of the girls and Embery was getting ready to leave he doesn't feel comfortable a lot of the times at big events. Why did you leave you looked like you where having fun dancing and then you left"

"Did Sam send you up here?" She asked looking over at me. I had been right there was the pain and sorrow but there was a flint of annoyance. I clutched my fist trying not to show my anger at the look in her eyes.

"No but I saw you guys arguing and you looking pretty upset so I thought I would come and see if you where okay" I said figuring it would be a safe comment it wasn't like this was the first time I had come to see if she was okay after she had been upset.

"Sam doesn't want me to stop dancing he is being hypocritical in some ways he keeps pushing and the pushing it's getting to be to much is all. I haven't had one day to be me since my parents died and I just want one day with out having to be reminded that everything is different now. Sometimes I just want to run and not look back start off some where new where no one knows me" She said I saw the annoyance disappear but the pain and sorrow still lingered. She must have thought Sam sent someone up here to talk to her about the dancing thing again.

"You are starting off new here Natalie none of us knew you before you came here. Most of the guys seem to like you. I like you I'm here for you if you ever just need to escape. You need to get out of your cousin's house you let your self be coupe up in there too often." I said looking back at her. What was I saying this could end up badly sure I wanted to be there for her as her friend but what if I was busy with Bella. I didn't want her to think I was being fake.

"Maybe I should check out that dance studio in Port Angeles then give me an excuse to get out of the house. To escape everything for a few hours" She sighed

"You seem like you really enjoy it your very good as well, I would come and see your performances if you wanted I'd even drag Quil and Embery along if it made you feel better" I smiled there I went and did it again. If she did have a performance there was a performance I didn't know if I could really make it not with Bella being so unstable how could I change this around.

She laughed some a small spark of that twinkle came back. "Wouldn't your friend Bella get jealous if you where sneaking off to watch another girl dance."

I was relieved that she had factored in Bella as well so hopefully she knew I meant well but also knew it would be difficult for me to hold up on my statements but then It hit me I knew how I could keep at lest one of my offers. "Nah Bella likes that kind of stuff she would probably want to come as well. You two are alike it certain ways you would probably become friends"

I couldn't help but smile inside I would be able to give Natalie my support and help Bella. Bella liked that artsy stuff books, art, I'm sure she would like to see some dance performances and it would get her away from home and things that caused her the pain she felt now.

"Maybe…" She said looking back at the moon hugging her blanket tighter around herself. That twinkle seemed to disappear again she became quite as she just stared at the white moon.

After a few seconds of silence with the moon high in the sky we could hear a lot of whooping and hollering as well as drums coming from down on the beach.

I don't know what got over me to cause what happened next but I couldn't help myself.

"Happy New Year Natalie" I said bending down and placing a soft chaste kiss on her cheek before walking away.

I was flabbergasted with myself was I walked back to the beach I just kissed Natalie. Sure it wasn't on the lips or anything but I hadn't even done that to Bella my Bella. I was starting to wonder if Natalie was some kind of witch and had put a spell on me. I couldn't help but laugh at the idea it was stupid I probably just got caught up in the moment and thought she needed a pick me up or something yeah that had to be it.


	9. Pack Natalie's POV

A/N: Like I promised I would at lest get another chapter started of this while I was on break so here it is. My b/f is coming over tomorrow so I probably wont get Jacob's POV until wed at the earliest possibly Friday because I have a doc's appointment on Thursday and will be with my b/f for most of that day. Hope you enjoy this chapter moves a little quickly but I still think it's decent.

The days passed I spent most of them helping Jacob with his car the only exception was my dance classes in Port Angeles on Saturdays. School had started back so a lot of the day was filled up with that then I would get home do homework check in with Sam if he wasn't home when I got there and would go over to Jacob's. Today was Saturday my dance instructor had a family emergency so class had been canceled so I decided to head over to Jacob's see if he needed anything new for her car or any help. I had on a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie with tribal wings on the back the tops of the wings had paw prints on them. I trudged through the mud to Jacob's house when I knocked on the door Billy answered with a smile.

"Hi Natalie Jacob's out back" Billy smiled

"Thanks Billy" I smiled.

I walked behind the small house noticing a red truck. I heard Jacob talking to someone I didn't recognize the other voice.

"Jacob…" I called

When I walked around the red truck I was greeted by Jacob's warm smile and a girl standing next to him.

"Hey Natalie why aren't you at dance class?" Jacob asked

"My instructor had family emergency so class was canceled today. So I thought I would come over and see if you needed some help with the Rabbit?" I smiled

"Uh actually Bella needs me to help her with her bikes and she is going to be helping me" Jacob said

I felt my heart sink some as the girl beside him was named. It was Jacob's perfect Bella the one that made his eyes shine when her name was mentioned.

"Oh so you're Bella Jacob talks about you all the time" I forced a smile.

"Bella this is Sam's little cousin he is the one who found you" Jacob said

Bella kept her hands in her pockets and nodded "It's nice to meet you"

"Like wise" I said

"Well if you're busy and have company ill leave then. Have fun Jacob I guss ill see you around Bella" I said

I saw Jacob looking at Bella. He looked at her with such love and happiness it reminded me of the way my dad looked at my mother. My chest grew tighter since when had I grown so dependant on Jacob. Jacob looked back at me with a smile.

"Okay Natalie I'll see you at school on Monday okay" Jacob said

"Okay bye Jacob" I said struggling to keep my voice normal.

I turned around and left. I struggled not to run and hold back my emotions only when I was inside Emily's house and I had locked the door behind me leaning against it I didn't even realize I was crying until Emily walked and I looked up at her.

"Natalie what's wrong." Emily asked wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Jacob…I…I met Bella" I mustered up

"Bella is at Jacob's?" Emily asked

"Bella asked him to fix to bikes for him so he wont be working on his car very much anymore Bella is suppose to help him" I said sliding down the door.

"Well I'm sure you'll see him at school and everything Natalie" Emily said walking over and kneeling down.

"Its not that it's the way he looks at her. I thought he liked me" I said hugging my knees.

"Oh sweetie…" Emily said wiping some tears away.

Natalie got up whipping her years from her face "I'm going to my room can you just call me when dinner is ready"

"Sure thing" Emily said softly watching Natalie disappear into her room.

Natalie closed her door behind her flinging herself onto her bed hugging a pillow laying her head on it.

"You got your hopes up Nats, he never said he liked you in any other way as a friend. Its your own fault so have your sulk time get over it and everything can go back to normal" Natalie thought as she closed her eyes. She let herself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up to an ear piercing howl she didn't know how long she had been sleeping but it was dark out. She opened her eyes revealing gold ones and sprang out of bed. Sam was calling everyone it must be important if he was howling.

Natalie bolted out the door to the clearing where they always met for meetings she heard the usual voices but there was one she didn't recognize. She smirked to herself jumping up into the trees using the limbs to get to the clearing.

"Fresh meat" She whispered aloud to herself.

By time she got there the others where standing just behind Sam the large black wolf. They where standing in front of a grey wolf with black spots on him snarling at the others. Natalie focused in on the thoughts of the new comer mean while still hiding her own. She smirked and then let out a boisterous laugh.

"Looks like you where wrong Sammy Jacob wasn't the next." Natalie called from the branch she squatted on.

"_Stop messing around Natalie_" Sam's voice ran through her head.

Natalie leaned forward holding on to the branch swinging around it a few times before dropping to the ground the spotted wolf now staring at her.

"_It looks like Natalie but her eyes they aren't the same but something else is different_." Embery voice chimed

Natalie smirked and went over to the wolf patted his head.

"What a smart puppy you are. Yes it is me Embery you are correct I am Natalie and you are also correct about me being different just like everyone in this clearing is different." Natalie said walking over to her cousin starting to stroke his black fur.

"Isn't that right Sammy" Natalie cooed

"_Stop calling me Sammy Natalie_" Sam's voice growled.

"Aw but it's so cute" Natalie mocked

"You see Embery you are a shape shifter just like from the legends you grew up on. This big black Cuddly thing here is Sam my cousin..." She said before walking over to a brown wolf

"And this big lug is Jared…" She said playful lightly flicking his ear before sauntering off to the silver one.

"And last but not lest is Paul but I would be careful he is the one who bites" Natalie finished moving back to the front with Sam.

"_And why aren't you a wolf_" Embery thought.

Natalie crossed her arms and gave a cross between a huff and a laugh.

"I wasn't as lucky as you. The elders like to call me The Blessed One. I have the agility, speed, hearing, and sight like all of you but I am stuck with a human body the only things that change are the most obvious are my eyes they become yellow. Then I am equipped with claws and fangs to fight. I also get the wondrous gift of being stuck you your guys head when ever you are phased but I'm special when it comes to that I can block all of you from mine" Natalie informed

"_Thank you so much for the lesson Natalie_" Sam's voice said a little irritated

"Any time Sammy." Natalie smiled.

"_Everything she has said is true Embery. You now transform into a wolf to help protect the reservation from Vampires. Me and Natalie where the first I was sixteen and Natalie was twelve. You are part of the Pack now we have only two strict rules. One you can not tell anyone what you are and two no one that doesn't know that we exist can see you like this you must stay hidden at all times._" Sam said

"When I said it was complicated Embery this is what I meant." Natalie said

"You said Sam was wrong about Jacob being next." Embery said

Natalie's eyes flashed blue for a second and her playful dangerous look disappeared to a somber one before going back.

"My loving cousin though Jacob would be the next considering who is great grand father is and the fact that he has original wolf pack members on both sides of his family…" Natalie said before her eyes began to become more dangerous and her voice became more of a growl.

"Lucky him he gets to hold onto his precious little Bella for a little while longer…but it wont be long he will change.." Natalie growled.

"_Natalie calm down!_" Sam ordered

"Don't order me how to feel Sam. I'm going home you got it from here." Natalie said before jumping back into a tree standing on a limb her back facing the back.

"Just do me a favor Sam, don't push Embery to much on his first night he is scared as it is." Natalie said before jumping off into the darkness.

When Natalie walked back through the door her eyes where their normal exotic blue.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked

"Yeah everything is fine, Embery Call just phased for the first time tonight is all" Natalie said sitting down at a table

"So I should plan for one extra for breakfast." Emily said thinking out loud.

Emily place a plate of food in front of Natalie.

"It also means Sam probably won't be home tonight he'll stick close to Embry to make sure everything is okay" Natalie said

"Hmm sounds like me you could be up for a girl's night we could watch some movies and pop popcorn if you want." Emily said

"No that's okay I'm still pretty tired I think I'm just going to eat and then head to bed." Natalie said

"But I'll defiantly take a rain check" Natalie said smiling up at Emily.

"It's a date then" Emily smiled

Natalie laid in her room and waited for Emily to fall asleep. Once she was sure she was sound asleep Natalie lifted up her window seal and snuck out her window. She ran within the shadows making her way through the reservation.

She stopped at a little red house and went over to a window on the side of the house and peeked in. She could see Jacob fast asleep on his bed with a smile on his face. The image of Jacob staring at Bella replayed in her mind. She placed her hand on the window seal and sighed softly.

"Good bye Jacob" She whispered before she ran back into the darkness of the night with tears running down her face again. He heart ached the only way she could deal with Jacob being with Bella was to stop hanging around him. It was the right thing anyways he could never love her anyways she was different from everyone from the pack and the humans. It was for the best she kept telling herself as she sliced through the darkness.


	10. Pack Jacob's POV

A/N: Okay sorry I was planning on having this up like a week ago but I got busy and sick so it was delayed. I do have exciting great news I now have a Beta! So the following chapters of both my stories will be looked over for mistakes and everything like that. So far I have loved how she has helped me. I hope we can continue this wonderful partnership for a while to come. I would like to thank you for all the reviews and hits to the story and a BIG huge thank you to my Beta JoJoSoPo on Love ya Doll!

It was Saturday, the first full day of the weekend. I had come to hate Saturdays. They were the only day I didn't get to see Natalie. I had gotten so used to seeing her and talking to her every day, I was anxious and fidgety when we were separated. She had dance class today and although I was happy she was enjoying it, I wished the class was during the week instead of on the weekend. I was flipping through the channels of the TV. Though I stared directly at the TV, I just kept seeing Natalie's smile or her beautiful eyes.

"Relax Jacob, you will see her tomorrow," my father said.

My dad had noticed how anxious I got when Natalie wasn't around. He would get this twinkle in his eye that made me think he knew why it drove me crazy to be away from her. I was getting really annoyed with his little riddles and strange looks.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar sound of Bella's truck. I looked out the window and saw her park in the driveway. I jumped up, grabbed a hair tie, and flew out the door to greet her with a huge smile on my face.

"Bella!" I grinned pulling my hair into a pony tail.

"Hey Jacob," Bella said getting out of her truck.

"It's been awhile," I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah, I was around so I figured I'd stop by. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, I was just about to head out to my garage and get some work done on the car."

We headed into the house and my dad, being overly friendly as usual, invited Bella to stay for dinner. However, she politely declined the offer, it seemed like she wasn't entirely out of her funk yet. Bella was very reserved, not saying much and rarely making eye contact. She wasn't my Bella; she was the shell that seemed to shield the real Bella that was hidden deep inside her.

As we walked out to my shed, I told myself that I would make it my mission to bring the old Bella back. I showed her around my small garage, including the rabbit which Natalie had been helping me with.

"Yeah, Dad made good on his promise last year and my friend, Natalie, has been helping me out here and there," I said.

"Oh, you have a friend who works on cars too?" Bella seemed to perk up at the talk of automotives.

"Yeah, she just recently moved here and is staying with her cousin, Sam. She is off at her dance class today, so I'm normally out here alone on Saturdays."

"Does she know anything about motorcycles?"

Why would Bella be asking about motorbikes, Charlie hated them. There was no way he would ever get Bella one, let alone let her ride one.

"I don't know, but I have helped my friend Embry with his. Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"I bought a couple but they don't run and need a lot of work, I was wondering if you could fix them up for me? I would give you one as payment and I would buy any necessary parts" Bella added quickly.

I couldn't believe Bella had bought motorcycles, what was she thinking? Charlie would kill her; did she have a death wish? Well if she wasn't worried, I'm not worried. It sounded like fun, especially if it meant spending more time with Bella.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I replied with a smile.

"The only condition I have is that neither one of our dads can know about the bikes," Bella stated seriously.

I internally chuckled at the idea of her keeping this a secret from Charlie. It was out of character for her, but I kind of liked how rebellious she had suddenly become. I agreed and she pulled her truck around so I could unload the bikes. We hadn't been working on the bikes for very long when I heard a familiar female voice from the front yard. I smiled and looked at Bella.

"That's Natalie. Come on, you'll like her," I said and put down the bike I had been taking apart.

I led the way to the front yard where we met up with Natalie. She was dressed in her usual jeans, hoodie, and boots. She was getting used to the cold, so she no longer had to wear 20 layers of clothing. I smiled when I saw her walking towards us.

"Hey Natalie, why aren't you at dance class?" I asked.

"My instructor had a family emergency, so class was canceled today. I thought I would come over and see if you needed some help with the Rabbit?" she asked smiling.

My heart sank a little knowing Natalie had come over here to just to help me. She was here a lot and we would mostly just sit out in my shed and talk and laugh. Natalie had become one of my closest friends. I shared my secrets with her and she relied on me for support when she was struggling with her parents' death.

"Um, actually I was just helping Bella fix up her bikes," I replied.

"Oh, so you're Bella. Jacob talks about you all the time," Natalie said looking over at Bella with what appeared to be a half-hearted smile. I hope she didn't feel like I was trying to replace her. Natalie was still my friend; I wasn't just going to dump her because Bella was back.

"Bella, this is Sam's little cousin" I said as I introduced them to each other. Bella kept her hands in her pockets and nodded. She had always been shy when it came to meeting new people and the current situation didn't help.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Bella said quietly.

"Likewise," Natalie replied. "Well it seems like you're kind of busy, so I 'm just going to go. Have fun Jacob and I guess I'll see you around Bella," she said while walking backwards away from us and I watched her retreat.

"Sure Natalie. I'll see you at school on Monday, okay" I called out to her.

"Okay, bye Jacob," She responded a little shakily. I would definitely have to ask her to come over and help work on the bikes when Bella was busy. Natalie needed me like Bella, did but in a different way.

Bella and I headed back to the shed so I could finish taking the bikes apart. It wasn't long before Embry and Quil decided to make an appearance. Bella decided to leave shortly after that and although I was disappointed, it wouldn't be fair to push her too much so soon after her zombie phase. I warned the guys not to show up tomorrow and if they dared to step foot on my land, I would rip them apart. I think Embry left angrier than Quil. He had been acting kind of weird lately and would get agitated over the smallest things.

Once I was done taking the bikes apart, I went in to make a list of the new bike parts I would need. While writing I thought about Bella and Natalie. I was startled when I heard a wolf howl. It wasn't unusual to hear wolves howl around here, but for some reason this time it caused Natalie's eyes to flash in my mind.

I spent the rest of the night with my dad before finally turning in. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into my bed, pulling the thin sheet over. I hugged my pillow while resting my head on it and let out a long sigh. It didn't take me long to escape from reality and drift into a dream.

_I was walking through the woods with Bella__,__ her small hand in mine __as__we crunched__ leaves beneath our feet. A gust of wind wrapped around us and howls sounded from __every__direction__. Before I knew it__,__ wolves where darting __by__ us and I felt a pull__.__ I dropped Bella's hand and began to follow the wolves__. I began__walking__but__ my footsteps grew faster until I found myself on the beach. _

_The wolves sat __at__ the water's edge looking out__ towards the ocean__. I __followed their gaze__when __I saw her. Natalie was out on the water dancing as if she was on solid ground__. W__ater flew __up__ around her as she danced__, she looked __beautiful__.__ I couldn't stop my feet from moving and before I knew it__,__ I was walking on the water towards Natalie. Once I reached her__,__ she stopped dancing and looked up at me with those beautiful eyes __that seemed to be so full of life__. She placed her hand on my cheek__;__ it was so soft and gentle. I put my hand on top of hers and smiled at her__.__Something was nagging in my mind__and I longed to get closer to her._

"_Goodbye__ Jacob__,__" Natalie whispered and within a split second__,__ she dropped into the water __and disappeared__. _

_My heart sank and I spun around trying to find her. _

I shot up covered in sweat and looked around my dark room. Something told me to look out my window, but I saw nothing. Something felt off, something was wrong and although I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I did not like the feeling of worry that suddenly overwhelmed me.


	11. Cliffs Natalie's POV

A/n: I am posting this chapter along with a very short Jacob's POV of this chapter without it being revised by my Beta she does have them and I will repost them once my Beta goes over them but I know you guys have been without a chapter for a while so I want to get this out to you all for being so patient with me and my homework Nazi teacher.

The following days at school I did my best to avoid Quil and Jacob. I had tried it see if my seat could be changed so I didn't have to be around them but my teachers wouldn't do it. So I did my best to just ct busy so they wouldn't bother me and in science I only talk to Jacob with it was necessary for our assignments. Lunch I was now sitting with Jared and his friends I just sat quietly there to and ate the lunch Emily packed. I hated being alone again but I couldn't stand around and watch Jacob with her it hurt too much. My only friend was Embery we had become close after he phased I still hadn't told him as much as I had Jacob I don't think I could allow myself to do that again. It was Thursday and I was down on the beach sitting on a log looking at the water.

I turned when I heard someone coming over to me. It was Embery with a small smile on his face he sat down on the log next to me.

"Hey Sam let you off of patrol?" I asked

"Yeah I have a big test that I have to take tomorrow so he is letting me off to study." Embery said

I chuckled some "looks like you're really hitting the books"

"I'm taking a study break resting my eyes" Embery said nudging my shoulder some with his.

"That or my cousin sent you here to check up on me" I said looking over

"Who Sam nah I don't know where he is." Embery said

"Embery you're forgetting…" I started and then tapping my temple.

"I'm stuck with every single one of you in my head when you all are phased. There's no turn off switch for that" I continued

"That must drive you a little crazy to constantly have others thoughts in your head" Embery said

"I've learned to ignore them I've had years of practice" I sighed.

"You going to come out to the cliff with us this Sunday?" Embery said changing the subject

I shrugged "I don't know I might come out and watch I haven't decided yet."

"You really need to get out of your house more. Shutting yourself up like that will just make you feel worse" Embery said

"I think I liked the quiet and shy Embery better" I said trying to avoid the topic

Embery laughed some.

"Oh here you go…" I took out a hairpipe bead choker like the one the others and I wore. "It's kind of a pack thing I've made one for everyone"

"Wow thanks…I like yours you did a good job with it, where you able to get older beads or something for it?"

"No, I didn't make mine this is one my father made for my mother. I dug it out after I got home when we all went to the movie theaters." I answered

"Oh well I should be getting back to my studying" Embery said standing up leavening me alone again on the beach.

I got up from my spot and walked back to the house I had homework to do and it wasn't going to do itself. Just as I was taking off my jacket Emily walked over to me with a measuring cup.

"Can you run down to Billy's and get some sugar for me?" Emily smiled

"Why don't I go to the Clearwater's or I can run down to the stores really fast" I said the last place I wanted to be was Jacob's house.

"Because they are out as well and I just need a little bit" Emily said

I grabbed the measuring cup from her and pulled my jacket back on and trudged back out the door muttering how I was going to kill her if Jacob was there. I walked down the Jacobs house. I stood out in the street for a few minutes and debating on just going down to the store and buying the sugar with my own money. I took in a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked. I stood there for a few seconds before the door opened it was Billy.

"Hello Natalie it's been a while since I've seen you around." Billy smiled

"Yeah school work and stuff ya know" I said

"Emily needs some sugar" I added

"Oh come on in then and I'll get it for you" Billy smiled taking the measuring cup.

I followed him into the small house.

"Jacob isn't here right now he is over at Bella's doing some homework. It's too bad I know he has been missing you."

Billy handed over the cup of sugar over to me and a moved some hair behind my ear.

"If you could please don't tell him I was here…..I…I don't want him to feel bad for not catching me" I said softly looking down.

Billy got a questioning look on his face.

"You know if you two have gotten into a fight your going have to work it out before…." Billy began.

"I'll deal with Jacob when that time comes but right now it's complicated so please just do me this favor" I asked pleading with him.

He got a salome look on his face and nodded.

"Thanks for the sugar" I forced a smile before I went to leave stopping at the door and turned my head so I could see Billy out of the corner of my eyes.

"If you want to you can tell Jacob Embery is okay. I know he is probably worrying about him."

Billy smiled softly and nodded and with that I left.

That weekend I found myself out at the cliffs with my cousin and the others. I was bundled up in my warmest cloths as I sat on a log watching as the jumped from the cliff. With their body heat and ability to heal like they didn't care about, the frigid water or the rocks that lay under the water below them. The others laughed, hooting and hollering as they jumped one after the other. I was distracted from them when I heard the familiar thunder of a truck that was now a normal on the reservation. I stood up looking over at it as it came to a stop. I saw Jacob in the cab with her and everything around me seem to disappear and it got quiet as I saw them talk. Bella seemed upset about something and Jacob seemed calm but then he looked up at Embery and then his eyes turned to mine. They had such a sad look in them but there was a mixture of anger as Bella began to drive down the road again.

I turned around everything still a blur behind me my eyesight had become like tunnel vision and I saw a large spray from the ocean come up as I ran for the cliff. I spread my arms out as I jumped through it.

"Natty!" I heard my cousin's scream as I jumped but I pushed it back out of my mind just closing my eyes and listening to the ocean and the wind fly by me as I fell down to the water below. Some would probably think I had a death wish jumping but I didn't. I can't tell you what caused me to run and jump off the cliff but it was so freeing and vitalizing and as I fell just before I hit the water Jacob's smile popped into my head and I heard my name slip from his lips. After that everything went black.


	12. Cliffs Jacob's POV

A/N: This is a very short POV of Jacob's I just wanted to have his reaction to Natalie jumping in here so it's not as detailed as the others might be. Anything event with Bella and Jacob that has already been written in the book will probably end up like this since we all already know how it panned out.

Things changed after that dream Natalie became quite and starting avoiding us. She didn't even sit with us at lunch anymore it looked as if Sam had gotten to her as well as Embery. I had lost two friends to a guy who thought he ran the damn reservation. I used my time with Bella to keep my mind off of it. When I wasn't working on the bikes we were doing homework together. Today Bella and I were going out to ride the bikes since I had just finished them. When we reached the road that lead to the area we were going to go ridding Bella freaked out at seeing the people jump off the cliffs.

"Chill Bella its okay they are cliff diving" I said trying to calm her.

"Cliff diving?" Bella repeated

"Yeah it's something a lot of the kids around here do for fun" I said

"Have you ever done it" She asked

"I have before but never from that high. The water must be freezing right now." I replied

Then she got that look. It was a new looked to Bella it was like this reckless glimmer she got. She had it when she asked me to fix the bikes.

"Will you take me sometime?" She asked

"Sure but once it warms up" I said I looked up at the group of people as Bella put the truck back into drive.

Embery stood with two other boys and Natalie was standing by a log looking directly at me. She had such a lost look written on her face. I turned my head away as we drove by I couldn't stand to see her that way and not be able to do anything about it.

I found out Bella is as clumsy on a bike as she was on her feet. I wound up driving her to the ER so she could get some stitches because she had hit her head. As I sat in the waiting room I saw Embery walk out to the Soda machine. I got up and walked over to him, I had just seen him out at the cliffs why was he out at the hospital had someone been hurt, was his mom okay.

"Hey Embery why are you here?" I asked walking up behind him

Embery turned around and looked around for a second and then took a deep breath.

"Natalie is here. After you and Bella drove by something snapped in her I guess and she jumped off the cliff. She got pretty banged up on the rocks her ankle even got caught at some point. When Sam carried her out of the water she was still unconscious." Embery said softly

My heart sank Natalie was hurt. Was this my fault was it because I had left her and spent so much time with Bella?

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked almost demanding

"Yeah she had a concussion the doctors want to keep her over night just to keep an eye on her. Sam went to go get some things for her." Embery said softly

"What's her room number" I asked I had to see her make sure she really was okay.

"She is sleeping right now Jake" Embery said

"Please Embery I just want to see her" I said

"Room 258" Embery sighed

Jacob began for the elevator when Bella reappeared.

"Where you going Jacob?" Bella asked

"Natalie's in here she was hurt today, I'm going to run up and see her before her cousin comes back" I answered

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bella asked

"No just stay here I'll be back down in a second" I said before walking off.

I stood at her open door for a few seconds looking in at her. I walked over to her bed and moved some of her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep it was probably the one place she could escape the torment of her memories of her parents and the guilt she felt. I had done to her what everyone else had I had left her if I had evened out my time with her and Bella then maybe she wouldn't of been caught up in her cousin's gang maybe she wouldn't be hurt. I was frozen in place when I heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Jacob…promise me…don't leave" She mumbled

She was dreaming of me. I took in a deep breath and then a growling sound came from behind me.

I turned around and I saw Sam with his flunkies Jared and Paul. The sound was coming from the one named Paul.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded

"Nothing" I said as I walked to the door and pushed past them. My anger toward them came back full blast. If he hasn't isolated Natalie she wouldn't of been avoiding me and wouldn't of jumped. This was his fault entirely I was going to find a way to get Natalie back but first I had to tend to Bella.


	13. Kwoli Natalie's POV

A/N: This chapter has not been looked over by my beta but I have gotten a few people wanting me to update. I have actually had this chapter done for a little over a week now maybe more but due to computer problems have not been able to get it up on here. I have gone over this corrected a few mistakes but I'm sure there are others that I'm not seeing so enjoy.

I was laying in my bed listening to some music trying to ignore the stupid cast that had been on my leg for the past twenty days. Sam had everyone out on patrol tonight so I couldn't even invite Embery over to watch a movie. Embery had been the only thing keeping me sane as I was cooped up in the house after school. Sam was using my car to drive me to school since walking to school on crutches was rather difficult and he didn't want me to wind up with another broken ankle. Emily had been all googoo eyed all day since it was Valentine's Day and Sam and splurged and bought her a really pretty flower arrangement and some candy but that wasn't the icing on the cake. If it was Valentine 's Day that meant it was February 14th which would make it my 17th birthday and no one once had even wished me a Happy Birthday not even my own cousin. I looked up at my door when someone knocked and then opened it.

"Come on and get up Natalie I have something to show you" Emily said with a smile.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of my bed and grabbed my crutches and began for the door but Emily blocked me.

"Are you going to let me through?" I asked

"Yep but first you have to close your eyes" Emily said

"And exactly how is me closing my eyes and navigating on crutches going to be too safe?" I asked

"Don't worry I will guide you" Emily said with a smile

I sighed and closed my eyes and followed her directions and the sound of her voice. I heard her open the screen door outside I had no clue what she would want to show me outside but I followed without a word. Once I was outside I heard her close the door and then walk past me a few moments later she told me to open my eyes. I could have sworn my jaw dropped to the ground as I saw the pack standing there around a small table with a cake on it candles lit and glowing.

"Surprise!" They all called.

Sam walked over and smiled "You didn't honestly think I would forget your birthday"

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I smiled. He laughed picking me up bridal style and spun me around. Emily handed me my crutches when he set me back down and I was lead over to the table where I blew out my birthday candles. The celebration wasn't long there were still vampires out there. We all ate cake and had some ice cream and I opened my gift from Emily and Sam it was new quilt it had different shades of brown and had a silhouette of a wolfs head howling.

"How…" I asked running my fingers over the blanket.

"I found time to work on it while you were at school." Emily smiled

I hugged the both of them and thanked them for the gift. My birthday went well but it was nearly a week later that everything got more difficult than it already was. I was laying in my bed trying to fall asleep but my doctor had taken me out of my hard cast and into a walking one so I didn't have my crutches anymore but I was also using my ankle more which made it pretty sore by time I had climbed into bed. I had finally found a comfortable position and had my eyes close waiting for sleep to overcome me when I heard an angry and panicked voice pop into my head. I knew this voice well it was a voice I had longed to hear say my name for days it was Jacob. By the sound of the others they were trying to calm him down. I sat up and didn't even bother with my soft cast and made my way out the back door. Sam and the others had managed to push Jacob into the woods.

"_Sam come and get me_" I ordered

"_No it's too dangerous_" Sam growled

I could hear the snarling and snapping coming from Jacob. I took in a deep breath closing my eyes and then opening them my blue eyes had turned yellow. I ignored the shocks of pain in my ankle as I ran through the forest. I stopped a few feet away from the pack who where surrounding Jacob.

"Jacob…" I said softly

I walked over to my cousin placing a hand gently on his side.

"Tell the others to back off some." I said walking slowly towards Jacob

Same gave Jacob a warning growl.

"Shhh Jacob its okay your okay they won't hurt you." I said softly my eyes had returned to blue. I had my hands up where he could see them.

His growling became softer but his eyes still darted to the others.

"Natalie?" Jacob asked

"Yeah it's me Jacob"

"What's going on?"

"You have what we called phased. It goes back to the old legends of our people. Whenever there are vampires in the area that part of our DNA activates and once you reach a certain age you phase. Please calm down Sam and others won't hurt you I promise" I said now standing a foot away from his large form.

"So it's not a gang?" Jacob asked

"No Jacob it's not a gang we protect people or at least the others do." I answered

"But you and Embery… Sam wouldn't allow you guys around us anymore." Jacob said begging to growl again.

I place my hand gently on his soft fur on his cheek and save a small smile "we were not forbidden from seeing you. Embery stayed away because we aren't aloud to talk about it to others that are not part of the pack, and it's been very difficult for Embery to keep it from you, and as for me I have my own reasons."

"Why aren't you a wolf"

"I'm special Jacob I don't phase…" I began and closed my eyes opening them again revealing my yellow eyes my smile showing my fangs.

"I'm only half Quiluete so I only got half of all the goodies you do." I said softly

"Natalie you should go back home." Sam said

"No!" Jacob growled

I turned and faced my cousin my hand staying on Jacob's cheek gently stroking it.

"It's okay Sam" I said

"Natalie he is dangerous you have calmed him it is our turn now" Sam said

"You can't tell her what to do she isn't your property" Jacob growled his hair starting to stand up.

"Jacob calm down. If you don't you will harm Natalie" Sam warned

"I won't let you bully her around." Jacob growled

"I'm her guardian Jacob she is my cousin. I'm not bullying her I am looking after her." Sam said firmly.

"I don't believe you!" Jacob said making a lunge at Sam knocking me to the ground.

I winced some when I fell.

Sam evaded him and Jacob continued to growl at him.

"I thought you were nice looking for Bella, then Natalie comes and you allow us to be friends but once Bella comes back you take Natalie away." Jacob growled

I hated the way he said her name. He cared about her more than I wanted him to, I wanted him to care about me like that but I was nothing more than a friend.

"I want to go home" I mumbled

"Jared take Natalie home" Sam ordered

I could see her in his head. Her face was so clear and had a smile on it not even when he mentioned my name did I appear in his mind. Jared walked over to me and laid down allowing me on his back and slowly began to walk off as I held onto his fur and buried my face in his neck letting the tears slip. The tears that I shed where due to both the pain in my ankle and the pain in my heart. Now that I could hear what he thought it was going to be more difficult for me.


	14. Kwoli Jacob's POV

A/N: To make up for the last chapter being so late here is the second half of it for you guys hope you enjoy!

It had been weeks since Natalie got hurt. I saw her at school but I could never either find the words that I wanted to say to her or Jared was around to help her to her next class. Jared would send me some kind of evil stare every time he saw me it really made my blood boil. I spent most of my time after school with Bella there was no way for me to see Natalie not with her cousin and his goons lurking around her like they had since she had gotten hurt. It made me feel a little better when I saw her with Embery I knew she would be okay with him whether or not we were still friends or not. It was Friday and I was putting the last touches on my Rabbit. Tonight I was going out with Bella and some of her friends to the movies and Port Angeles. I hadn't been to the movies since I went with Natalie and the others. I wiped my brow after tighten the last bolt. I headed inside to clean up really fast before heading over to Bella's.

I actually beat Bella to her own house. She seemed happy about my car it wasn't long before we were joined by her friend Mike who for some reason thinks she is his girlfriend. We wound up taking my car to the movies. The movie was pretty horrible in its special effects Bella and I found it humorous. Her friend Mike ran out half way through the movie and to make Bella feel better I went and checked on him. I was surprised to find out he was really sick and just not a weak stomached person. We sat out in the lobby waiting for him. I looked towards the bathroom and then the image of Natalie coming out with her red eyes flashed in my head. I sighed and tried to push the image back. Mike had come out and we headed back home I had gotten a pop corn bucket for him I had just finished my Rabbit there was no way I was going to have it smelling like puke. I dropped mike off first and then Bella. I let Bella know that I would always be there and I wasn't going anywhere. I really wasn't feeling to Hot by time I got home Dad met me out side.

"You have fun Jake?" He asked

"Yeah" I replied softly

"You know you look kinda weird…" He said

I don't know what happened when he said that but it's like everything that I had been angry about surfaced and my hands began to shake and before I knew it I heard other voices in my head. My dad had a scared look on his face but a pleased one as well. I was snarling and growling at him and before I knew it there were huge wolves surrounding me pushing me into the trees behind my house and a voice demanding me to move.

Once we were in the forest they surrounded me in a circle I was trapped. I wouldn't let them kill me I wasn't going to leave Bella. She needed me I wouldn't leave her alone.

"_Jacob calm down we won't hurt you_" Sam's voice came

Why was I hearing Sam's voice the dick head that seemed to cause people so much pain?

"_He obviously doesn't like you Sam_" I heard Embery's voice laughing.

I whirled around looking for my friend.

"_Over here Jake with the spots_" Embery said

I looked at the giant wolf with spots what the hell was going on here.

Then I heard it her voice telling Sam to come get her. Natalie I heard her but she wasn't there but she wanted to be. Where was she and was she one of these wolves as well. It wasn't long before I saw her come through the trees in flannel paid over sized pajama pants and a tank top her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She slowly walked towards me with a calming voice and her hands raised.

"Shhh Jacob it's okay your okay they won't hurt you." She said her voice was soft and calming as well as her blue eyes.

I felt the rumble in my chest from my growling soften

"_Natalie?_" I asked

"Yeah it's me Jacob"

"_What's going on_?"

"You have what we called phased. It goes back to the old legends of our people. Whenever there are vampires in the area that part of our DNA activates and once you reach a certain age you phase. Please calm down Sam and others won't hurt you I promise" She said now standing a foot away from me with out and fear.

"_So it's not a gang_?" I asked

"No Jacob it's not a gang we protect people or at least the others do." She said

"_But you and Embery… Sam wouldn't allow you guys around us anymore_." I said feeling the rumble in my chest build again.

She placed her hand gently on my fur of my cheek gave a small smile. Her hand was so gentle and soft I could feel it through the mass of fur that now covered me. "we were not forbidden from seeing you. Embery stayed away because we aren't allowed to talk about it to others that are not part of the pack, and it's been very difficult for Embery to keep it from you, and as for me I have my own reasons."

"_Why aren't you a wolf_?"

"I'm special Jacob I don't phase…" she began and closed her eyes when she opened them again they where yellow eyes her smile showing fangs.

"I'm only half Quiluete so I only got half of all the goodies you do." she said softly

"_Natalie you should go back home_." Sam said

"_No_!"I growled I felt like a selfish child not wanting to part from his blanket. She couldn't leave me she had to stay close I didn't know why but I needed to be near her.

She turned and faced the large black wolf her hand staying on my cheek gently stroking it. The movement was calming.

"It's okay Sam" She said

"_Natalie he is dangerous you have calmed him it is our turn now_" Sam said

"_You can't tell her what to do she isn't your property_" I growled feeling my hair starting to stand up.

"_Jacob calm down. If you don't you will harm Natalie_" Sam warned

"_I won't let you bully her around_." I growled. A need to protect her over washed me I wasn't going to let him boss her around.

"_I'm her guardian Jacob she is my cousin. I'm not bullying her I am looking after her_." Sam said firmly.

"_I don't believe you_!" I said lunging for him I didn't know I had knocked Natalie down until it was done and over with.

Same evaded me and I stood my ground growling at him.

"_I thought you were nice looking for Bella, then Natalie comes and you allow us to be friends but once Bella comes back you take Natalie away_." I growled

"I want to go home" I heard Natalie mumble and I looked over to her seeing her on the ground she looked like she was about to cry. The sadness that I hated had surfaced and taken over her eyes.

"_Jared take Natalie home_" Sam ordered.

A brown wolf walked over to Natalie laid down allowing her to get up on his back. He disappeared into the forest and the selfish child feeling came back. It felt like someone had just taken my blanket my Natalie had left me why had she been so sad what happened. I couldn't hear her thoughts any more why was that when I was able to hear all the others.

"_She is able to block you out Jacob but she can still hear our thoughts_." Sam said

"_She is upset because of Bella_" Embery said

Bella why was she upset about Bella she was fine I had just been with her.

"_You are so thick_" I heard Paul scoff.

"_That's not important right now Jacob you need to try and calm down so you can phase back okay._" Sam said

The night had been a long one it wasn't until the sun was coming up when I passed out on the couch in the living room only thought on my mind was Natalie's sad eye's and the fact that I had caused the sadness.


	15. Explination Natalie's POV

I didn't wake up until lunch time and I probably would have slept past that if I didn't hear the commotion in the kitchen. I dragged myself out of bed putting my soft cast on and headed out of my bedroom. At the table sat Paul Jared Embery and Jacob, Sam was leaning against the counter with Emily.

"Did you get a look at her ankle when she got home?" Sam whispered

"No she didn't I went straight to bed and my ankle is fine" I said going to the fridge

I head a chair scoot out and Jacobs' footsteps "Natalie I'm so sorry about last night I didn't….." He began before a stood up closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Someone please inform Jacob of how things work here" I sighed going to go fix myself something.

"Here Natalie let me" Emily said taking the food from me.

"Natalie isn't a morning person she can be pissy when she first wakes up" Paul said

I lifted myself up onto the counter top and sat there "As opposed to you were you are pissy all the time"

Sam knelt down in front of me as Jacob took his seat again Sam removed my soft cast and began to look over my ankle.

"Well there isn't any bruising or major swelling. It was stupid of you to come last night" Sam said

"Like you could of calmed Jacob without me" I responded

"You didn't even bother with your cast last night Natalie you could of made your ankle worse or even broken it again." Sam scolded standing up

"Well if you had come to get me like I asked I wouldn't of had to run now would I" I growled

"It does not matter you should have known, I allow you to sleep with it off but pull a stunt like that again and ill change my mind" Sam said

"What are you going to alpha order me because we both know that won't work" I replied

"No but I might just take your laptop or ipod" Sam said

I shut up and took my food from Emily and began to eat.

"See told you" Paul said leaning over to Jacob.

I grabbed a can opener and threw it at his head this time it connected.

Paul rubbed her head and growled some before going back to his food.

"Natalie I want you and Embery to help Jacob get a better hold on phasing back and forth he has it down pretty well but I want him to practice some more." Sam said

I growled inwardly the last thing I wanted today was Jacob in my head worrying about his precious Bella.

I told Embery and Jacob to head to the clearing while I went and got dressed. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved stretchy thermal shirt and then one of my hoodies. I put my boot on my good foot and put my soft cast back on now that was dressed. I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror rubbed my face with my hands a few time and took in a deep breath. What was I getting myself into there was no way this could end well. I headed towards the back door was stopped in the kitchen by Emily. She stood there smiling holding a thermos.

"I thought you would like something warm to drink." Emily said

"Thanks Emily" I said taking the thermos from her.

"Try not to worry about it too much Natalie I'm sure everything will work out as they should" Emily said

I looked at her weirdly, she sounded like she knew something I didn't. This day was going to be as weird as it was going to be hard. I hugged her and headed outside as I walked through the woods I thought about how Sam had asked me to do this when him or one of the other boys should since they were the ones who transformed into giant wolves not her not to mention he knew how she felt about Jacob. I let out a frustrated growl again.

"Aw come on Natalie we aren't that bad are we?" I heard Embery ask.

I looked at Embery to Jacob who was looking at the ground a kicking dirt with his foot I then I shook my head he was still upset about hurting me but most of all Sam had given him the order not to tell Bella. I felt bad for him somewhat but my selfish side took over and found pleasure in it and knowing the fact that he was mine again.

"Jacob don't beat yourself up over last night it is not the first time one of you guys have knocked me down" I sighed

Jacob looked up a little bit of happiness entered his chocolate eyes.

"You're not angry anymore?" Jacob asked

"I wasn't ever angry Jacob I'm always like that when I first wake up most of the time worse but your knew so I gave you fair warning" I explained

"But Jared…" Jacob began but stopped himself and looked to the side "Never mind lets get this over with I want to get home and get some sleep"

"Okay let's do this strip and we will get started" I said

Embery began with taking his shoes off then went to work on his shorts.

"What?!" Jacob exclaimed

"You need to take your clothes off unless your want to ruin those shoes and shirt" I said

"But I can't do that in front of you." Jacob said

"You didn't mind the lack of cloths last night with the pack" I said nonchalantly

"Yeah but there all guys that's different" Jacob said

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "Jacob at one point or another I will see it I see everything that you guys see when you are a wolf I would of seen it last night if I had not been asleep."

"But..." Jacob said

"If it will make you feel better you can go into the tree and transform if you want but that really would defeat the purpose I'm out here for" I sighed why was he being so damn difficult.

"Fine" Jacob sighed

He was slow but he did finally get undressed. I had to say out of the guys he had to have the best body of them and like the others he was by no means lacking in the manly equipment area. Jacob was to nervous about me seeing him naked that he couldn't get his mind where it needed to be to phase. Embery tried egging him on and that didn't work. I crossed my arms and thought for a second then last night popped into my head.

"Embery Phase and attack me" I said looking at Jacob.

Immediately worry entered his eyes and his mind as well.

"I don't think Sam would like that" Embery said

"I'll handle Sam just do it" I said not taking my eyes from Jacobs.

"Okay it's your head not mine" Embery said

"I already told him Embery now hurry up" I said

Embery backed up some and transformed burying his claws into the ground and began to run I smirked as Embery went to lung at me in a flash Jacob had transformed and tackled Embery to the ground.

Jacob pinned him there growling.

"Okay okay Jacob Back off" I said

Jacob backed off Embery but his growling didn't stop as Embery laid there laughing.

"_That was good Natalie how did you figure out that would work?"_ Embery asked

"Last night Jacob was very protective of me see Jacob is more level headed than Paul and rather embraced about being naked in front of me so it would have been difficult to get him upset but he became very agitated when Sam bossed me around. It almost work like the whole imprinting protect with your life deal is the best way I can explain it." I explained to Embery.

"Do you think…." Embery began

"No…" I said quickly and flatly cutting him off.

"But he could…." Embery began

"No he can't just drop it Embery why don't you go meat up with Sam ill handle Jacob for now" I said

Once Embery was gone I turned to Jacob "You can change back and get dressed I won't look"

I then turned my back to him and didn't turn around until I was given the okay.

"Why did you cry last night" Jacob asked softly

"I was in pain Jacob I ran here without my soft cast I've only been without my hard cast for a sort while" I said

"Embery said you were upset about Bella" Jacob said

"It doesn't matter Jacob" I said flatly crossing my arms.

"You don't smile anymore I haven't seen you smile since new year's" Jacob went on

I went and sat under a tree pouring some hot chocolate into the small cup that was the cap and took a drink.

"I have smiled since then." I said

"Not a real smile Natalie when you smile the hurt and pain in your eyes disappear they become soft and warm" Jacob said

My breath caught in my throat he had watched me studied me. I looked way from Jacob and to the ground.

"Was it because I stopped spending time with you, because I spent so much time with Bella. If I hurt you I promise I won't do it again Natalie" Jacob said

"Because you so great and keeping promises Jacob, Listen you have promised not to every leave or hurt Bella but you also promising not to hurt me either and you cants make that promise to either of us and be able to keep it." I said still no looking at him keeping my eyes on the leaf covered ground

"What do you mean Natalie; you are one of my best friends. I don't want you to not be in my life you and Bella both mean the world to me if I'm not thinking about her I'm thinking about you. I don't like to see the pain in your eyes that is a constant resident"

"You can't keep that promise Jacob because if Bella will be hurting once she figures out you are avoiding her because of Sam's order and she will also be hurt when she finds out her Jacob likes another girl as well, as for me I can't stand by and see the way you look at her and not hurt, my feelings for you run deeper for you than you think." I continued to explain.

Jacob just stood there. I sighed standing up sipping off my pants.

"Listen I'm not expecting you to return my feelings because I know you want Bella that's why I starting staying away." I said

"Why don't you go home and get som…." I was broken off by Jacob's lips capturing mine. I stood there shocked and stunned as his hands gripped my shoulders. I came to my senses a few moments later and then began to push on him to get him to stop. He finally got the message after I didn't return the kiss and a tear ran down my face.

I stumbled backwards "Don't do that Jacob!"

"But you said…" Jacob began

"I do but you don't at least not enough to just be with me. I don't want any false hope Jacob you can't make me feel like that" I said as tears continued to roll down my face.

"Natalie don't cry please." Jacob said taking a step closer

"Please Jacob don't you don't understand how much this tears me up." I said backing away.

"Jacob go home" Sam's voice came

"Sam I…" Jacob said

"I know Jacob just go home" Sam said softly going over to Natalie.

"Come on Natalie were going home too." Sam said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Jacob sighed and turned and left.


	16. Explination Jacob's POV

A/N: Okay everyone here it is finally Jacob's POV. Sorry this wasn't put up earlier but school once again took over life. But I really wanted to get this done before Christmas because I have also got a little Christmas gift for all my followers and readers. As a thank you for making this one of my most followed stories the wolf pack wanted to say Merry Christmas to all of you…. I had planted on at least getting the line art done before now but again school so here is the rough draft sketch for all of you. Here is the link to the picture just take out the spaces. http : / / bratyprincess198 . deviantart . com / art / A-Mery-Wolvey-Christmas- 147435319 Sorry I know that's a lot of work but as of right now that's the only way I know how to post it in here and it not go all crazy.

Now I am going to shut up and let you read. This one is slightly longer than Natalie's POV coming in at a whopping 12 pages in Word

I was woken up pretty early the next morning only getting a total of maybe three hours of sleep. Sam was there standing and waiting for me as I opened my eyes. Sam really did have a ability to make you feel like you're a puppy that just got in trouble for peeing on the rug.

"We need to go over a few things Jacob." Sam said

I sat up rubbing my face "I thought Natalie told me everything last night" I mumbled

"She did but there is more you need to know now go change" Sam said

I stood up grumbling. How could he possibly that awake after last night had he even slept. I grabbed a pair of shorts and replaced the ones I was wearing. I headed for my bathroom to freshen up some and caught a glare from Sam.

What was that for? I was doing what he asked me to do he didn't have any reason to be angry at me. I looked in my bathroom mirror and the sight scared me. I looked horrible I got my hands wet and tried to straighten out some of the kinks in my long hair. I set work to brushing my teeth and headed back out to the living room. Sam turned and walked out the door and I followed. He headed straight for his house Emily greeted us with a smile she gave Sam a kiss and gave me a huge plate full of eggs, sausage and hash browns and there was a pile of toast on the table.

"Eat up Jake you're going to need it" Emily said with a smile

I sat down and looked around the kitchen noticing everyone there but Natalie.

"Were is Natalie" I asked

"She is still sleeping." Emily said

"Won't she miss breakfast then?" I asked

Paul laughed "If you want to wake her up by all means go ahead."

"We let Natalie sleep in when she can, when she got in she was in a lot of pain from her ankle so the longer she can sleep the better" Emily smiled

When she mentioned Natalie's ankle I remembered last night and knocking her down. She was hurting because of me she was probably angry with me for hurting her I would have to apologize later. I sat there with the other guys eating listening to them joke and tells stories I still wasn't awake enough to be joking around.

"So when does he get the cut?" Paul asked with a smirk

"Once everyone is done with breakfast" Sam said

"Cut?" I asked that didn't sound good not good one bit.

"Your hair, it needs to be cut that way your fur won't be to long" Embery said

I looked at my hair I hadn't cut it in a while I don't think Bella would really like that.

Everyone finished up their food and I found myself in a chair in the middle of the kitchen as Emily cutting my hair. As everyone watched Paul had a huge grin on his face. He seemed to be enjoying this too much.

"Jacob You cannot tell Bella what we are" Sam said as he stood in front of me my arms crossed.

"What? Why she already knows about the vampires." I said

"It's too dangerous Jacob to be safe I'm going have to make that an injunction. I know how much Bella means to you and I'm only doing it for safety purposes" Sam said

"Injunction?" I asked

"It makes it were you can't tell her no matter how much you try Jake" Embery said

"I can't believe this" I mumbled

I was really starting to hate all of this. Once Emily had finished my hair Sam led us out of a quick patrol before lunch. I had to admit running while a wolf was almost like flying. Having the wind in your hair and your paws hitting the ground thrusting you forward I could easily get use to that. When we got back Natalie still was no were in sight. Emily had just finished the food when we walked through he door Sam went over giving her a kiss as we sat down to eat. It was a few minutes into us eating that Natalie appeared she was wearing the same cotton night gown from last night. It was brown and pink plaid the only thing keeps it up was the spaghetti straps resting on her shoulders.

Due to everything that I had going on through my head last night I didn't realize how cute she looked in it. She had always been dressed in jeans and had a little bit more of a tomboyish wardrobe then most of the other girls. Grant it everything was forming fitting and girly but we never saw her in a skirt or a dress. She looked really pretty this way.

She commented on the fact that Emily hadn't looked at her ankle when she got home as she headed for the bridge. Now was my chance to apologize for knocking her over so I got up from my food and began to walk over. My palms began to feel sweaty and I got really nervous, why had I become so nervous to talk to her all a sudden. My heart pounded in my chest as I reached the fridge.

"Natalie I'm so sorry about last night I didn't….." I began but before I could finish she stood up from the fridge and cut me off.

"Someone please inform Jacob of how things work here" She sighed turning around and began to walk away. I could hear some of the guys trying to stiffen their laughs as Natalie completely brushed me off. Like we had never been friends before. What had happened this wasn't My Natalie.

"Here Natalie let me" Emily said taking the food from Natalie as she walked across the kitchen.

"Natalie isn't a morning person she can be pissy when she first wakes up" Paul said

Natalie lifted herself up onto the counter to sit as I went back to my food.

"As opposed to you were you are pissy all the time" she said as she sat there.

She was completely open with all of the guys here. There was a more lightness to her that wasn't there during school. I could defiantly see the wall now that she put up to keep others out when we were at school. That wall was now directed at me as well I didn't like this feeling I felt like I would die without her I had to fix it.

Sam was knelt down in front of her checking on her ankle. I watched as they conversed.

"Well there isn't any bruising or major swelling. It was stupid of you to come last night" Sam said

"Like you could of calmed Jacob without me" She responded after swallowing some juice

"You didn't even bother with your cast last night Natalie you could of made your ankle worse or even broken it again." Sam scolded standing up

"Well if you had come to get me like I asked I wouldn't of had to run now would I" she growled

"It does not matter you should have known, I allow you to sleep with it off but pull a stunt like that again and ill change my mind" Sam said

"What are you going to alpha order me because we both know that won't work" she replied.

I had to give it to her she had spunk when it came to standing up to her cousin. He didn't scare her at all I guess that could be because she had known him her whole life and knew he wouldn't intentionally set out to hurt her.

"No but I might just take your laptop or iPod" Sam said

She up and took her food from Emily and began to eat after her threaten to take her laptop and iPod away. I knew Natalie cherished both those items she never went to school without her iPod and I'm assuming when she was hope her laptop was that same.

"See told you" Paul said leaning over to me

I had to stiffen a snort when a can opener connected with the side of his head. She wasn't afraid of any of the guys. Which surprised me since she didn't transform into a wolf making her incredibly smaller than them but yet she wasn't intimidated at all. Paul rubbed his head and growled some before going back to his food.

"Natalie I want you and Embery to help Jacob get a better hold on phasing back and forth he has it down pretty well but I want him to practice some more." Sam said

I coughed nearly choking on my food. Why in hell did he want me to practice that more I had it down to an art. We did that all last night he had to be joking not to mention Natalie would be there. Natalie didn't seem too happy about it either but didn't argue she told me and Embery to head to the clearing while she got dressed.

Once we got to the clearing Embery leaned against a tree with a smile on his face, I didn't really feel like talking so I just stood there kicking at the dirt my hands in my pocket thinking to myself how much I wanted to beat Sam to a bloody pulp right now. How could he put me in such an embarrassing situation right now? I also still need to figure out how to fix things with Natalie and how I could see Bella.

"Aw come on Natalie we aren't that bad are we?" I heard Embery ask.

I didn't bother to look up there was no real point to it. It was Natalie to give me my stupid lesson and I didn't want to let her see how twisted up I was right now.

"Jacob don't beat yourself up over last night it is not the first time one of you guys have knocked me down" She sighed

To late…she really was good a reading me once I fixed everything I would have to figure out how that was.

I looked up a little bit.

"You're not angry anymore?" I asked

"I wasn't ever angry Jacob I'm always like that when I first wake up most of the time worse but your knew so I gave you fair warning" She explained

Or maybe not…

"But Jared…" I began but stopped myself and looked to the side "Never mind lets get this over with I want to get home and get some sleep"

"Okay let's do this strip and we will get started" she said

Embery began with taking his shoes off then went to work on his shorts.

"What?!" Jacob exclaimed I wanted to die right there. She actually wanted to strip right there and she said it like it was nothing.

"You need to take your clothes off unless your want to ruin those shoes and shirt" she said

"But I can't do that in front of you." I said

"You didn't mind the lack of cloths last night with the pack" She said nonchalantly what was with her. How could she just act like seeing me or any of the other guys naked wasn't a big deal especially her cousin didn't she find that the least bit awkward.

"Yeah but there all guys that's different" I said

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Jacob at one point or another I will see it I see everything that you guys see when you are a wolf I would have seen it last night if I had not been asleep."

I had forgotten about that part. Even though she did not turn into a wolf she still heard our thoughts whenever we were phased even if she hadn't transformed she still heard them and saw what we did. But that still didn't make anything easier or less embarrassing.

"But..." I said

"If it will make you feel better you can go into the tree and transform if you want but that really would defeat the purpose of why I'm out here for" she sighed why was she being so damn difficult.

"Fine" I sighed giving in.

I striped trying to avoid contact with her. I'm sure my face was beat read as I tried to phase but my mind was rushing with the things that she could be thinking right now. Then I saw it out of the corner of my eye that dangerous twinkle in her eyes.

"Embery Phase and attack me" she said looking straight at my.

What?! My heart began to speed up, he wouldn't actually do that would he. She could't be serious I would snap her in half. I would kill him if he did. My eyes kept darting from Embery and Natalie. That overwhelming urge to protect her was back full force.

"I don't think Sam would like that" Embery said

"I'll handle Sam just do it" She said not taking her eyes from mine.

"Okay it's your head not mine" Embery said

"I already told him Embery now hurry up" She said

I felt my hands starting to shake as he backed up some and transformed. The bastered was actually going to do it. Before I knew what had happened I was on top of Embery growling and snarling holding him down.

"Okay okay Jacob Back off" She called

I slowly backed of giving him warning growls incase he decided to do something stupid again. Embery stayed there laughing, I would really like to know who all of this was so terribly funny.

"_That was good Natalie how did you figure out that would work?"_ Embery asked

"Last night Jacob was very protective of me see Jacob is more level headed than Paul and rather embarrassed about being naked in front of me so it would have been difficult to get him upset but he became very agitated when Sam bossed me around. It almost work like the whole imprinting protect with your life deal is the best way I can explain It." she explained to Embery.

"_Do you think…."_ Embery began

"No…" she said quickly and flatly cutting him off. There was obviously something they knew that Natalie didn't want me knowing.

"_But he could…."_ Embery began

"No he can't just drop it Embery why don't you go meet up with Sam ill handle Jacob for now" She said

Once Embery was gone she turned to me "You can change back and get dressed I won't look"

She then turned her back to me and didn't turn around until I had given the okay. I stood there looking at her. She was in her normal jeans hoodie and boots her hair was down and her eyes were dull again. Her wall was up. No one was around so I could see if I could bring down that wall.

"Why did you cry last night" I asked softly

"I was in pain Jacob I ran here without my soft cast I've only been without my hard cast for a sort while" she said

"Embery said you were upset about Bella" I continued

"It doesn't matter Jacob" she said flatly crossing my arms.

"You don't smile anymore I haven't seen you smile since New Year's" I went on

She went and sat under a tree pouring some hot chocolate into the small cup that was the cap and took a drink.

"I have smiled since then." she said

"Not a real smile Natalie when you smile the hurt and pain in your eyes disappear they become soft and warm" I said I knew that smile better than anyone. That smile that lit up her whole face and warmed you down to the core, I missed it I longed to see it every time I saw her.

She looked to the side and to the ground adverting her eye contact with me. I had struck something caught her off guard this was good.

"Was it because I stopped spending time with you, because I spent so much time with Bella. If I hurt you I promise I won't do it again Natalie" I said

"Because you're so great and keeping promises Jacob, Listen you have promised not to every leave or hurt Bella but you also promising not to hurt me either and you can't make that promise to either of us and be able to keep it." she said still not looking at me keeping her eyes on the leaf covered ground

"What do you mean Natalie; you are one of my best friends. I don't want you to not be in my life you and Bella both mean the world to me if I'm not thinking about her I'm thinking about you. I don't like to see the pain in your eyes that is a constant resident" I said trying to convince her I didn't want to be without her.

"You can't keep that promise Jacob because Bella will be hurting once she figures out you are avoiding her because of Sam's order and she will also be hurt when she finds out her Jacob likes another girl as well, as for me I can't stand by and see the way you look at her and not hurt, my feelings for you run deeper for you than you think." She continued to explain.

I just stood there, that's why she stayed away because she liked me more than a friend. It hurt her to see the feeling I had to Bella, But I had those same feelings for her too I had been too blind to see it, to blinded by Bella to realize what that feeling I was feeling for her was. The constant need to see her smile or her eyes the protectiveness I felt for her from the begging.

"Listen I'm not expecting you to return my feelings because I know you want Bella that's why I starting staying away." she said standing up and whipping off her jeans

"Why don't you go home and get som…." I closed the gab quickly between us cutting her off with my lips. I placed her hands on her shoulders holding her there as I kissed her. She stood there stiff at first and then she began to push on me it was the wetness of her tear that stopped me. I had made her cry why was she crying didn't she just say she cared about me.

She stumbled backwards "Don't do that Jacob!"

"But you said…" I began confused

"I do but you don't at least not enough to just be with me. I don't want any false hope Jacob you can't make me feel like that" she said as tears continued to roll down her face.

My heart felt like it was being squeezed as I saw the tears I caused. I didn't mean to hurt her I merely wanted to show her I felt the same way for her. "Natalie don't cry please" I said taking a step closer

"Please Jacob don't you don't understand how much this tears me up." She said backing away.

"Jacob go home" Sam's voice came

I looked to my right and saw Sam coming out of the trees walking towards Natalie. It was weird though he didn't look angry he looked almost remorseful.

"Sam I…" I began

"I know Jacob just go home" Sam said softly going over to Natalie.

"Come on Natalie were going home too." Sam said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

I sighed and began to head to my house. This was turning out to be a horrible say First I lose Bella and now I might have ruined everything with Natalie and there was no avoiding her.


	17. Suprise inside

A/N: Okay Everyone first I want to wish everyone HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! Today is Christmas and I have a VERY BIG SURPRISE for you…..NATALIES PREGNANT WITH JACOBS BABY…. LOL okay maybe not, well at least not right now maybe later don't know. But I didn't think I would be able to do it but I have finished the line art for the sketch I did for all of you guys. This is my Christmas Present to all of you for following this story and leaving me wonderful comments. With every chapter I put up I look forward to seeing what you guys have to say. So without further ado here it is http : / / bratyprincess198 . deviantart . com / art / Merry-Wolvey-Christmas-148017799 remember you have to take out the spaces.


	18. Girl's Day Out Natalie's POV

I sat on the other side of my bedroom door listening to Sam and Emily talk in the kitchen. It was later and they probably though I was still asleep. I wiped a tear from my cheek I don't think the tears had even stopped in my sleep. I could feel the nagging tug and urge to be near Jacob I wanted nothing but to be next to him right now but it wasn't possible not while he still loved Bella as well. I would have to sit back and wait knowing that he was meant to be mine did not help ease the pain of knowing he loved another.

"I don't know what to do Emily; I hoped having those two spend some time alone might help." I heard my cousin Sam in the kitchen.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to bring her here Sam. I love her as much as your do but it seems she has just so many stumbles since being here I don't know how many more her poor soul can take." Emily said

My breath caught in my throat they wouldn't really turn me away would they. They couldn't I didn't have anywhere to go.

"I don't know Emily, it's just I had to do something I've felt so guilty since they died I wasn't there to protect her or my aunt and uncle and because of that Natty has been so deeply wounded seeing it through her eyes and hearing her blame herself over and over its heart retching." Sam said

I stood up and put my hand on my door.

"You know for sure that Jacob is the one?" Emily asked

"Yes it's almost like it started but then got stuck. I saw it in his eyes the other night he was ready to lay down his life for Natalie it's just stuck for some reason and I don't know how to fix it." Sam said

"Maybe we should take her away from him for a little bit send he away just for a little while go home and visit friends back home or something" Emily said

I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't take the sending me away talk. I ran out of my room and threw myself at Sam wrapping my arms around his neck and nestling her face into his neck.

"Please don't send me away please I don't want to leave" I begged

I felt Sam's strong arms wrap around me and a hand rest on my hair.

"I'm not going to make you go anywhere Natty. I promise you will always have a place here" Sam spoke softly

I don't know how long I clung to Sam I only remember wakening up the next morning in my bed securely tucked up in my quilt. I slowly made my way out to the living room were Natalie found Emily folding some laundry.

"You're up early would you like some breakfast" Emily asked with a smile

I sat down on the love seat in the leaving room curling up some and nodded. Emily got up and patted my head as she walked past me into the kitchen. I stared at the TV I really didn't want to be here today in the house where I could run into Jacob, but what could I do. I sat there contemplating options on what I could do while Emily was fixing me some breakfast. I could go see if Leah wanted to do something but that wasn't likely being Sam's younger cousin automatically put me on her shit list. I hadn't really gotten to know any girls at school I had been when the guys most of the time. Emily handed me a plate.

"Don't think so heard you'll blow a blood vessel" Emily smiled

"Thanks" I said taking the plate and begging to eat.

Emily sat back down on the couch folding her laundry.

"So what has your mind ticking" Emily asked

"Trying to figure out what to do so I don't have to see Jacob" I said between bites

"Natalie I know it's difficult to deal with right now but I'm sure Jacob is hurting just as much as you are." Emily said

"It's easy for you to say those things Emily with you and Sam everything was so absolute with me I'm attached like you are to Sam but Jacob he is stuck half way and I don't know if he is ever going to be unstuck. I might be stuck being hopelessly in love with him and he might end up unsure the rest of his life." I said looking over at her.

"It hurts more than you can imagine being linked to someone and not being able to cut that link just so you don't feel the pain from the tugging you feel when he isn't around and you know that he is with someone else that you know he has deep feelings for" I continued

"Your right you need to get off the rez today why don't you go into Port Angeles and do a little bit of shopping the spring formal at school is coming up why don't you go find a dress or something." Emily said

"I'm not going" I said

"Why not?" Emily asked

"I don't like going to dances they are for couples" I said finishing up my food.

I stood up taking my plate to the kitchen. I took a long breath and rubbed my hands over my face then it hit me I had promised Emily a girl's night I could make it into a girl's day. I walked into the living room.

"Forget the laundry and the guys me and you are leavening" I said

"What do you mean Natalie" Emily asked

"I owe you a girl's night and we are going to make it into a girl's day out. My treat my allowance has been piling up so change cloths if you want the guys and figure out food by themselves we are going out" I said

I walked into my room and proceeded to get dressed when I came out Emily had changed into what she called her going out cloths. I had my keys and handed them to her as we walked out to the car.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked

"Port Angeles I'm going to show you how a real girls day out is like" I Said looking over to her

"Oh is this something you and your friends did back home?" Emily asked as she began to drive

"No…it's something me and my mom did together." I said

Emily looked over at me for a second and I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes but a sense of honor as well as I was sharing something special I did with my mother with her.

It wasn't until we were half way there and let down the guard that kept the guys from my thoughts to let Sam know that me and Emily would be gone for the day and then closed the barrier once again. I chuckled at the complaints I hear from the guys especially Paul about Emily not cooking lunch.

"What?" Emily asked

"Paul and the others aren't happy about being stuck with lunch meat sandwiches for lunch." I said

"Maybe we should go back then" Emily said

"No…No you spend too much time taking care of them and me this is the day were we get to take care of us" I said

The day was spent getting out nails done we both got a nice trip at the salon had lunch and went window shopping. I had bought Emily a nice dress for her and Sam's Anniversary that was coming up soon. It was so nice to get away from the guys and be a girl for a little bit by time we had gotten home Paul and Jared were passed out on the couch and Sam was in the kitchen trying to cook. We walked in as quite as we could.

"Was it that rough of a day" I asked

"They are taking a nap they are going to be with Jacob on his first official all night patrol." Sam said

"You're not going to be on patrol tonight?" Emily asked

"No I thought the three of us could have a quite night in I stopped and got some popcorn from the store and some ice cream as well I have Nana's smoothie recipe" Sam said

Emily and I looked at each other and smiled.

"So I take it the three of you had a nice day out" Sam said stirring the soup that was on the stove.

We giggled some and nodded as we walked to go put our things away.

A/N: So that concludes this chapter. I hope everyone is having a good start to their new years eve I have posted the final line art of the picture for all of you. That was my Holiday gift to all of you for your patience and being so supportive and encouraging. I have another Little treat if any of you wish to talk to me directly get to know me and such and keep on track with FanFic's when I'm writing or what horrible responsibility life had thrown at me to keep me from writing you can follow my Twitter I have set up for my FanFic Fans. I'm keeping this separate from my personal Twitter so my friends don't get too confused by my post. The address to the twitter is www(dot)twitter(dot)com(forwardslash)LittleAngelKusa . I will be responding to comments and really actually reading this if any of you wish to just say hello or have any questions about my stories or if I've been absent to ask what the hell is going on lol.


	19. Realization Natalie's POV

A/N: You are not going crazy you didn't miss Jacobs POV I just couldn't come up with any events to come up with for a chapter in Jacobs POV and as well all probably know Jacob probably spent the day sulking contemplating on Bella and Natalie. But I promise we will get some Natalie and Jacob WAFF in this chapter. I've been stressed with my final projects so I need something warm and fuzzy.

A week had passed since Jacob and I had our conversation in the forest and I had been diligent at making sure I was no were in sight when he came around the house, and it was now March first Sam and Emily's anniversary they had gone out for the night and I was now sitting at home alone and I had free reign of motion since I took my cast off for the night. I was dressed in my most comfortable pajama's had my glasses on so I didn't have to worry about my contacts and my hair was up in a pony tail. I was walking into the kitchen to start my dinner when a knock at the door stopped me. Both Paul and Embry were on patrol tonight and Jacob and Jared were supposed to take over early in the morning so it was odd any one would be at the door. I walked to the door and opened it. I growled inwardly my perfect streak of keeping away from Jacob was just ruined.

"Ummm Jacob Sam's not home tonight remember" I said standing there looking up at him.

"Yeah I know I just I had to see you Natalie" Jacob said his voice sounded desperate.

"I've been going mad not seeing you" Jacob added

"Jacob…" I began

"Please just let me stay for a little bit I've been thinking and I want to talk." Jacob said

I sighed and began for the kitchen again "Have you eaten?"

I heard the door shut and Jacob's footsteps follow me "no"

I opened up the fridge and took out a large bowl that had a lid on top of it. I set it on the table as I got a pan to put on the stove. After turning the stove on I poured the contents of the bowl into the pot. I hear a chair scoot out.

"mmm Emilie's Beef stew" Jacob said

"Actually it's my recipe" I said turning around looking at him.

He sat there and had somewhat of a dreamy look on his face.

"Really I assumed it was hers since she was the one cooking it." Jacob said

"It's hard for me to cook and get around with my cast" I said turning back around to stir the stew.

Once it was reheated I got two bowl one normal and then a large one for Jacob. I filled them up got two spoons and carried the bowls over setting the large one in front of Jacob. I sat on the other side of the table and began to eat.

"I thought a lot about what you said the other day Natalie" Jacob said

"Your right I can't keep my promise to both of you without hurting one of you. Do I care about Bella yes do I care about you most defiantly this whole week without you I found out that I can't be without you. It's physically impossible I found myself becoming panicked and upset that I couldn't see you. It was like I was missing a part of me." Jacob said

"By realizing that though I think I can kind of sympathize with Bella on how she feels about her blood sucker." Jacob continued

"Jacob I'm not asking you to leave Bella" I said softly

"I know and I'm not but knowing what if feels like I can't leave her but the night I transformed she also pretty much told me that she didn't like me that way, I told her I was prepared to be as persistent as I could be in order to get her to love me. I don't know if I'm still willing to put up that fight now that I feel the way I do about you Natalie but I do know one thing I can't leave her vulnerable to the blood suckers" Jacob said

"I'm not going to sit here and lie and tell you that I don't love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you while I still have these feelings for Bella but I just want you to be there…" Jacob continued

I couldn't take it anymore I felt myself falling apart so I stood up and took my now empty bowl to the sing and stood there gripping the counter. I head Jacobs's hair scoot out and he placed a hand on my shoulder and slowly turned me around.

"Be there so I can make you smile so I can see the life in your eyes again. Be there so neither one of us has to feel this aching pull at our chest when we aren't near each other." Jacob said placing one of her large rough hands on my cheek

I placed my hand over his and leaned into his palm "I don't know if I'm strong enough to stand by and just watch Jacob that ach you have felt while I've been hiding it doubles when I see the way you look at her. What's worse is knowing why that ach is there and knowing how to make it stop but not being able to do anything about it."

"Is it that imprinting thing I've heard Paul and Embry walking about?" Jacob asked

I nodded softly as a tear slipped from my eye lashes "We believe I'm supposed to be your imprint that's why you get so protective of me when you feel there is a threat and why you feel that ach when I'm around but for some reason it's like your imprint got stuck hung up…" I began to explain

"You have a theory on why don't you" Jacob said softly

"We think it's because of your feelings for Bella it's almost like the imprint can't complete until you are fully able to let go of those feelings. I know it will happen one day I just don't know when." I replied

"I'm sorry Natalie" Jacob said

I shook my head opening my eyes looking up at him "Don't be its nothing any of us can control. It hurts to admit that because I want so bad to blame someone but I know it's out of everyone's hands we can't do anything we just have to let things take their course"

"I'll do my best to be there for you Natalie to reassure you I promise you I won't leave you and ill figure out how to fix all this" Jacob said

I took a deep breath "I'll be there Jacob but let me go if it get to be too much just let me go"

Jacob nodded and pulled me to him hugging me close "I promise Natalie ill find a way to make all of this work"

I held onto him like my life depended on it not knowing when my next chance would be to have a moment like this with Jacob when nothing mattered but the two of us. Later that night we found ourselves on the couch just talking. He had asked what he had missed after Embry had phased for the first time I told him my birthday had passed on Valentine's Day and I was now seventeen. It was on the subject of birthday's that I remembered something and jumped up and went back into my room and came back out. Sitting back down I held out a necklace that was almost identical to mine to him it had the same color jasper beads as his coat along with the howlite and hairpipe beads and spacers.

"Consider it a late birthday gift" I smiled

"The other guys have one of these" Jacob said

"Yeah I made them Emily has one two that matches Sam's I coordinate the jasper to go with the fur coats and the imprints will get matching ones I made yours this week while I was hiding." I said

Jacob put it on and smiled.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the others take them off before you phase or ill have to charge you for repairs" I said

"Thank you Natalie" Jacob said

He slowly brought his lips to mine his kiss was more gentle and assured than the last time he had kissed me and this time I felt myself respond. He pulled me close lying back on the couch with me lying on top of him. Things didn't go past that kiss but I remembered falling asleep to the sound of Jacob's heart beat and having a over whelming feeling of happiness this is how it was suppose to be just me and Jacob without Bella.

Sam and Emily came in really late that night finding both me and Jacob asleep on the couch I still laid on top of him my ear rested just above his heart with is large arms wrapped around me. Emily smiled softly and went to cover me up but Sam stopped her knowing I would be kept warm with the heat that came from Jacob's body. The two disappeared into their bed room and for the first time since my parents had died I had been truly happy and content without the slighted twinge of sadness or feeling lost and abandoned.


	20. Realization Jacob's POV

A/N: here it is Jacob's POV of that wonderful night. The only reason why I have been able to get this out is because a sinus cold from hell which is keeping me from class and working on finals. Which has given me an idea though for a future chapter so be looking out for that but it won't be for a while a few other things are planned before that. Don't know when the next chapter will be up it is final season for me so I have a lot of all day shoots coming up so won't have time to write but be my patient supportive fans that I love and I will get it to you as soon as possible.

Also if any of you are on DA I now have a group dedicated to our lovely boys the name is the group is Team Wolf Pack. All artistic fandoms are welcome to join spread the word if you could.

I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Sam had given me and Jared the night off while he and Emily went out for the anniversary. Leavening Natalie home alone I really didn't like that. We knew there were at least two blood suckers in the area and Sam just left Natalie home alone without batting an eye. That same aching pull entered and bedded its self in my chest. For a week no one but Natalie filled my thoughts and not being able to see her see for myself she was okay was driving me insane. Sam had told me just give her some time alone but how much time. If I didn't see her soon I was going to lose it. I slammed a fist against my mattress standing up. I'll just go over peek in through a window that's it just to see for myself that she was okay then I would be fine and could get some sleep tonight.

I stood up pulling on my shorts and headed out the door telling my dad I was just going out for some fresh air. With my hands stuffed in my pockets I made my way down the road heading for Natalie's. When I got there most of the lights were on that calmed my racing heart. I stood at the edge of the lawn looking through a window it was her bedroom. She stood with her back to the window as she stood in front of her dresser pulling her hair into a pony tail. I had never been in her room and from here it looked more girly than I expected. I felt a soft smile creep across my lips as she turned around her hair tied up out of her face and her glasses sat there on her noise even though her glasses hid her beautiful eyes I always though she looked cute with them. Before I realized it my feet were taking me to the front door and without my permission my hand knocked on her door. I heard her soft footsteps as she walked to the door. It slowly opened and I felt like I had been sucker punched in the chest. The long distance view I had hadn't done her nay justice. Her neat straight hair hung behind her head as a long sleeved fitted shirt hugged her torso leavening a small space of skin between her shirt and the baggy flannel pajama pants that hung low on her hips. With her glasses resting on her noise there was not a better definition for perfection than the girl who stood in front of me right now.

Her voice snapped me from my thoughts "Ummm Jacob Sam's not home tonight remember"

"Yeah I know I just I had to see you Natalie" I said it was the truth I had to other wise I would have gone crazy.

"I've been going mad not seeing you" I added

"Jacob…" she began but I couldn't let her turn me away.

"Please just let me stay for a little bit I've been thinking and I want to talk." I said maybe if I told her I had thought about everything she would be willing to listen.

She sighed before walking away from the door "Have you eaten?"

My chest swelled with happiness she was going to let me stay I closed the door as I walked in "no"

I followed her into the kitchen watching her hips as they swayed when she walked. She was always so graceful even when she walked. I walked over to the table and sat down as she started to prepare something. The aroma filled the air once she opened the bowl it was the beef stew Emily had cooked a few days ago.

"mmm Emilie's Beef stew" I smiled

"Actually it's my recipe" she said as she turned some to look at me out of the corner of her eye.

She did it again she took my breath away. That soft gentle look in her eye and he soft voice, the way she looked standing there heating up the left over's I could see her one day in a house we owned making dinner for us possibly even our family. I could see a future with Natalie.

"Really I assumed it was hers since she was the one cooking it." I replied

"It's hard for me to cook and get around with my cast" she said turning back around to stir the stew.

Everything was quite while she cooked I just as there admiring here wishing this moment wouldn't end. Once she had finished she filed a small bowl and then a large bowl with the stew and brought it over to the table she sat the large bowl in front of me and then took a seat across the table and began to eat. I took a few bites thinking about how to start the conversation.

"I thought a lot about what you said the other day Natalie" I said moving pieces of meat around in my bowl

"Your right I can't keep my promise to both of you without hurting one of you. Do I care about Bella yes do I care about you most defiantly this whole week without you I found out that I can't be without you. It's physically impossible I found myself becoming panicked and upset that I couldn't see you. It was like I was missing a part of me." I began to explain maybe if I was honest with how I felt we might be able to figure out a happy medium for all of us.

"By realizing that though I think I can kind of sympathize with Bella on how she feels about her blood sucker." I continued I looked up at Natalie to see how she was taking it. She sat there staring down at her stew her eyes had a hard time deciding on what emotion to display.

"Jacob I'm not asking you to leave Bella" she said softly

"I know and I'm not but knowing what it feels like I can't leave her but the night I transformed she also pretty much told me that she didn't like me that way, I told her I was prepared to be as persistent as I could be in order to get her to love me. I don't know if I'm still willing to put up that fight now that I feel the way I do about you Natalie but I do know one thing I can't leave her vulnerable to the blood suckers" I said. I knew whether Bella was my friend or girlfriend I was not going to leave her out there to but hurt like that again.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie and tell you that I don't love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you while I still have these feelings for Bella but I just want you to be there…"I continued putting as much feeling into my words as I could hoping she would understand that I needed her. I saw the emotions play across her eyes she was struggling to keep it together.

She stood up taking her empty bowl to the sink and placing it in. She was gripping the counters so hard her knuckles where turning white I was half expecting the counter to splinter at any moment. Natalie had more strength than a normal human but wasn't quite up to pair to us but she could do damage if she wanted to.

I got up and walked over to her gently placing my hand on her shoulder and turned her around so she faced me.

"Be there so I can make you smile so I can see the life in your eyes again. Be there so neither one of us has to feel this aching pull at our chest when we aren't near each other." I said placing one of hands on her cheek staring into those emotional eyes that first drew me to her it were those eyes that made me fall in love with her in the first place.

She leaned into my palm and placed her soft silky hands over mine "I don't know if I'm strong enough to stand by and just watch Jacob that ach you have felt while I've been hiding it doubles when I see the way you look at her. What's worse is knowing why that ach is there and knowing how to make it stop but not being able to do anything about it." Her words were soft and gentle but filled with uncertainty

"Is it that imprinting thing I've heard Paul and Embry talking about?" I asked

She nodded softly as a tear slipped from her eye lashes "We believe I'm supposed to be your imprint that's why you get so protective of me when you feel there is a threat and why you feel that ach when I'm not around but for some reason it's like your imprint got stuck hung up…" she began to explain

"You have a theory on why don't you" I said softly

"We think it's because of your feelings for Bella it's almost like the imprint can't complete until you are fully able to let go of those feelings. I know it will happen one day I just don't know when." she replied the pain all to evident in her words she knew I would wind up back to her no matter what but she for all she knew it could be years down the road.

"I'm sorry Natalie" Jacob said I wanted to hit myself this was no one's fault but my own my fault for having such strong feelings for Bella and it was causing her so much emotional and physical pain at the same time.

She shook her head opening her eyes looking up at me "Don't be its nothing any of us can control. It hurts to admit that because I want so bad to blame someone but I know it's out of everyone's hands we can't do anything we just have to let things take their course"

Oh course she didn't blame anyone she was to nice to place blame where it didn't blond no matter how much she wanted to. Something told me I knew exactly who she wanted to place the blame on this normally probably would have angered me but I could understand why. After everything she had been through with her parents she finally found someone she felt someone she could confide in and be herself I had allowed her to bring down that wall then Bella came and took that away from her.

"I'll do my best to be there for you Natalie to reassure you I promise you I won't leave you and ill figure out how to fix all this" I said hoping to prove to her I wouldn't leave again.

She took a deep breath "I'll be there Jacob but let me go if it get to be too much just let me go"

I nodded and pulled her to me hugging her close I had to agree to that if I didn't I might lose her all together and I couldn't handle that "I promise Natalie ill find a way to make all of this work"

She held onto I could still feel the last of her tears falling from her lashes onto my warm skin. For now I didn't mind because all that mattered was that I had her back she was in my arms where everything felt right for the first time in a while Bella was nowhere close to my thoughts it was nothing but Natalie and I.

Later that night we found ourselves on the couch just talking. I had asked what I had missed after Embry had phased for the first time she told me I missed her birthday it had passed on Valentine's Day and she was now seventeen. I would defiantly have to make it up to her. I got confused when she suddenly got up and ran off to her bedroom when she came back she sat in front of me again and held out a necklace. It was almost identical to the one she wore it had the same color jasper beads as my coat along with the howlite and hairpipe beads and spacers.

"Consider it a late birthday gift" she smiled

"The other guys have one of these" I said I had noticed them at the New Year's bon fire all of them including her had been wearing one

"Yeah I made them Emily has one two that matches Sam's I coordinate the jasper to go with the fur coats and the imprints will get matching ones I made yours this week while I was hiding." she said

I put it on and smiled. I would treasure it until the end of time no one would be able to pry it from my cold dead hands.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the others take them off before you phase or ill have to charge you for repairs" she said with a smile

"Thank you Natalie" I said

I slowly brought his lips to her being more gentle with this kiss I was more assured than the last time I had kissed her and this time I felt her respond. I wrapped my arms around her gently pulling her closer as I laid back onto the couch bringing her with me pulled me close lying back on the couch with me things didn't go past that kiss but I was just happy to fall asleep with Natalie safely tucked in my arms her slow cool breath brushing across my skin as she fell asleep on top of me.


	21. Confrontation Natalie's POV

A/N: Here is Nat's POV of the next chapter I don't know if I'll be able to get Jacob's POV out before the end of this week since it is Finals week and then I get my week long break. WOOT! So I'm hoping to get at least Jacob's POV out during break don't know about the next chapter but we are within a chapter or two before the imprint is completely done. And it's going to be a bumpy ride before we get to that point.

The days passed Jacob and I spent as much time as we could together. It was Friday and Sam was going to give Jacob the night off on Saturday since I was flying off back home for a few days to visit my parent's graves and we wouldn't see each other for a little while. Bella wasn't completely gone not with her constant calls to Jacob. Though this bugged me I know it hurt Jacob not being able to talk to his friend so we could finally get everything figured out. I had just gotten my soft cast taken off yesterday and I now stood at my locker to exchange some books out for my last classes of the day. I head the girls talking about the spring dance tonight and though I had told Emily I didn't like going to dances I wasn't entirely telling the truth I just didn't want to go without Jacob and there was no way for us to go tonight I didn't have a dress and Jacob was on patrol tonight. I had been able to talk Sam into keeping Jacob off patrol at night so he could be okay during school.

"What's wrong?" Jacobs's voice called as I felt his arm snake around my waist.

I smiled shutting my locker door and turned around and leaned against my locking looking up at him with a smile.

"Just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you while I'm gone." I said

"Aww it's just for a few days, but if it makes you feel any better I'm going to miss you just as much" Jacob smiled

Jacob leaned down capturing my lips with in his I stood up on my tip toes as he pressed his body into mine pinning me against the locker and his strong arm raped securely around my waist his fingers of his other hand woven with in my hair. We heard a laugh as Jared and Paul passed with their group of friends.

"Get a room you two" I heard Paul call

I pulled away and smiled and looked at Paul as he passed.

"I do but you're always being a loud mouth there as well so what's the difference" I shot back

Jared and the others laughed.

"We should get to lunch though I'm starved so I can only imagine what you feel like" I smiled weaving my fingers between Jacobs my hand was so small in his but it fit perfectly.

I sat outside with the guys. They were laughing and talking about the vampire they had killed a few days back. Since then and the fact that the red headed one was still loose made it I had become a prisoner within the house unless one of the guys were with me. It was very annoying I was just about as strong as them, as fast as them but just because I didn't have large furry claws and large scary teeth as well they thought I could not defend myself. Not to mention I was as they put it 'breakable" un like them. They had good intentions I know but it was still annoying that I couldn't even go down to the beach. I finally had my cast off and I was stuck inside.

I felt Jacobs elbow take a soft jab to my ribs. I turned to him and gave him a smile as I tossed a grape into my mouth.

"You sure your okay you seem far off today" Jacob asked

"Don't pay too much attention Jake she always has her heads in the clouds" Paul said

"You are so lucky we are at school and I have nothing hard to throw at you" I growled

"Come on Paul lay off for once will ya" Jacob said

"I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind is all" I said going back to my food.

I sat there quietly for the rest of the lunch period as the guys continued to talk up until the bell. Jacob took my hand as we walked to history class. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly when I heard the other girls whispering jealous comments as they saw me with Jacob. Since his transformation girls had been pretty much throwing themselves at him but he just brushed them off and now he was mine and everyone knew it. History was history dull and boring the same thing we had heard at one point or another at some point in previous grades. Science we had a lab so that made the class go by quickly and before I realized it school was over. We met Jared and Paul outside and headed for the trees that bordered the school grounds. I had decided to run to school today with the guys since I finally had my cast off it was so invigorating. Once inside the trees the shirts came off and Sam stood waiting. The trees flew by us as we ran Sam giving the others any new information he might have picked up that days.

When we exited the trees behind Jacob's house I couldn't believe my eyes there sat Bella's truck with her sitting in driver's seat. We all walked over to the truck I held onto Jacob's hand until he let go to go up to the driver side window. He wasn't happy that much was obvious I didn't know if it was because he didn't want to see her or the fact that he didn't know what would happen. Since his transformation she had been told both by Jacob and Harry to stay away. For her saying she didn't like him in that way and being awfully persistent really aggravated me.

I heard the short exchange of words between the two of them. I could hear the frustration in Jacobs voice he really didn't like this situation. She then said she wanted to talk to him alone. He looked back at us Sam nodded from his spot behind me he then headed up to Jacob's house along with the other two.

"Jacob…" I said reaching out my hand I know my eyes were probably betraying me in showing my anxiety in leaving him alone with Bella.

Jacob grabbed my hand gave it a quick squeeze and did his best at giving me a reassuring smile even though the both of us knew how unsure we both were "It's Okay Natalie" He said softly his voice more soft and gentle as he spoke to me. Not the hard and rough sound he was using a second ago. I let go and walked up into Jacob's house. Before I went inside I looked over my shoulder at him.

Once inside I stood next to the window watching Jacob and Bella. I saw Bella get out of the truck and the two of them begging to walk.

I growled and began to head for the door. She was not going to take my Jacob. I felt Sam Grab me around the waist.

"You're not going out there Natalie" Sam said

"Like hell I'm not. For all I know she is telling how big a mistake she made brushing him off and she wants to be with him." I growled trying to get out of Sam's grip

"I don't care what she is saying to him he knows the rules and I'm not going to let you out there so you can tear her to little pieces." Sam said

I began to fight against his grip more "What if I tear her into big pieces."

I stopped struggling when I heard Jacob and Bella's voices arguing I went back over to the window to see if I could see them but I couldn't so I went out on the porch. I saw them making their way back I watched as they continued their conversation at her truck. She said something that made Jacob's demeanor shrink. I began making my way over to them and got there as she called for him to wait be her just continued to back away.

"He told you to leave Bella, you don't need to go around talking about things you know nothing about" I said restraining my voice so I didn't sound too harsh.

"I know everything about you cousin's little cult and you have not right after you just upped and left Jacob after that day" Bella said her eyebrows knitted together.

I felt my anger rush forward taking two very quick steps towards her so she was pressed up against her truck.

"Trust me you know nothing that is going on here, and I am the last person you want to pick a fight with." I growled allowing my eyes to flash yellow just long enough to scare her but short enough to leave her wondering if she actually saw it happen.

"I..I…I won't let you brainwash Jacob anymore" Bella said with a stutter.

I slammed my hand against her truck next to her head and leaned in so my face was a inch away from hers.

"Listen here leech lover, Jacob might be scared to mention your little lover boy's name along with his family due to your feelings but I'm not. I have been through more than you have in your perfect little life. I lost my family a year ago and those boys in there and Jacob are my family now and I will do everything in my power to protect them and if I have to sink so low as to rip apart you frail little heart than I will. Now I suggest you get into you truck here and leave like Jacob said" I growled in a whisper.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open. I took a few steps backward and then turned around and walked back to the house. I knew they all could hear every word I said I don't know how Jacob would take it but right now I really didn't care.

"Down girl" I heard Paul say with a laugh as I walked in

"You didn't have to be so harsh Natalie" Jacob said softly

"I won't stand by and let someone attack my family I'm sorry but when it comes to my family there are no lines I won't cross." I said grabbing my bag and walking to the back door.

"Have a nice patrol today I'll see you guys at dinner" I said walking out the back door.


	22. Important AN

Because school is making it kind of difficult to get both chapters out in a decent time and I hate making you guys wait I have created a poll to ask you guys if you want me to continued with the Dual POV's or to change it. The poll is accessible on my profile just jump on over and give a quick vote I really need all my followers to this story to do this. It is your time to speak up and tell me what you the readers want.

Thanks bunches and love you all

Kusa-chan


	23. Breakfast

A/N: Due to the vote in the poll and the comment I got from mdanser I will be doing mostly Natalie's POC but there are a few chapters that will be in Jacob's POV. One of them being the completion of the imprinting that will be coming up in TWO yes you read it right TWO more chapters. I'll be making another poll here soon about whether or not I should make what happens in Eclipse part of the same story or do a sequel type thing. I'll leave that one up a little longer than the last one so please be thinking about your choice.

I walked around my small room looking for my hoodie. I was leaving tomorrow for my trip back home to see my parent's graves and I couldn't find my favorite hoodie. I dropped to my knees to give under neath my bed one more look just like last time it wasn't there. I headed out to the kitchen where I heard Jared and Embry laughing and talking.

"Emily have you seen…." I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw _her _standing there.

"Uh oh" Embry said taking a bite of his muffin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Jacob found a way around the injunction" Jared said

"Natalie be nice… now what are you looking for?" Emily asked

"My favorite hoodie I can't find it" I said keeping my eye on Bella who stood back looking like a scared puppy.

"I picked it up yesterday to put in the wash I just put it in the dryer." Emily said with a smile

I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared at Bella.

"So why is leach lover's tail tucked between her legs" I asked leaning against the table that Jared and Embry were eating

"And why is she here as in this house" I added

"Jacob brought her to a meeting she knows about the red head. Paul got mad and Jake phased to protect her of course she saw the two of them tear into each other. Sam went to go break it up and told us to bring her here." Embry said continuing to eat

"So you can take knowing what your beloved leaches can do but you can't handle what we are?" I smirked

"Don't you mean what they are" Bella said

I let out a laugh "Them you have no reason to be afraid of them, I make them look like over grown 3 month old puppies. You see I'm what others like to call a wolf in sheep's clothing." I said pushing myself off the table allowing my eye to turn yellow my nails to grow into claws and my canines to grow.

"Me I'm just as fast, just as graceful, just as strong, but I have the freedom of walking around other people as much as I please I can sneak up on one of your leaches and they won't know what hit them. I am the last line of defense on this reservation. Me Bella…" I smirked as I got close up to her face smirking I leaned into her ear.

"I'm your worst nightmare" I whispered.

The boys laughed "Easy girl" I heard Embry laugh

"Okay okay Natalie that's enough come eat some breakfast." Emily said setting a plate down on the table

I moved back away from her ear allowing her to see my eyes where blue again.

"So to answer your question Bella no I meant we. I am just as much part of the pack me and Sam were the first. I was twelve years old and unlike the boys I'm special I can't be bossed around by Sam." I said sitting down to my food.

"Just because your different do not make you special" Bella sniped

"Once again you are talking about something you know nothing about. I have a special name among the pack as well as the elders Bella. I'm referred to as The Blessed One because I shouldn't even have the abilities to do what I can since I'm only half Quiluete. So yes Bella because I am different I am special" I said casually taking a bite of my food.

"Oh and just to let you know even if you were to win Jacob over in the end he would end up coming back to me. It's a wolf thing you wouldn't understand so don't even try to argue" I said as I head Jacob, Paul, and Sam walking up to the house.

I watched as Sam went over to Emily Paul sat down and Jared and Embry said something about a bet. I smiled at Jacob who walked over to me kissing the top of my head before going over to Bella to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay Jacob?" I heard Bella ask I could sense a bit of bitterness in her voice at the sight of Jacob and me.

"Jacob is just fine and Paul will be in about ten minutes if he doesn't say anything stupid" I said before taking another bite from my fork my back now to Bella and Jacob.

"I like your necklace Jacob where did you get it?" Bella asked

"Natalie she made it for me" Jacob said

I had turned my head some and looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the smile spread across his face as he said my name. I also saw jealousy build in Bella's eyes. This made me laugh on the inside I couldn't allow my pleasure to show.

"Speaking of necklaces…." Paul said and reached into a pocket and pulled out a fist he then let the contents fall onto the table.

"Mine needs to be fixed" Paul smiled

"You got the money?" I asked

"No" Paul said

"To bad then" I said standing up with my empty plate and going to the sink.

"Aw come on Natalie I can't be left out everyone else has theirs." Paul whined

"I told you the rules and you broke them." I said

"It's not my fault its Jacob's he brought the leach lover" Paul said

"This is not Jacob's fault you need to learn how to control your anger better your way to hot headed." I said leaning against the sink crossing my arms.

"Aw come on Nat's pretty please I promise not jokes for a week" Paul said

"Fine but the three days I'm gone don't add into that week" I smirked

"Now that really isn't fair" Paul huffed

"Take it or leave it" I said

"I'll take it" Paul mumbled.

I smiled walking over to Jacob standing on my tippy toes my lips touching his as he leaned down to meet mine.

"I'll see you tonight" I smiled before walking back to my room but was stopped by Sam.

"Just wait one second Natalie you need to hear what Jacob has to say." Sam said

I sighed and perched myself up on the counter on the other side of Jacob. He rested his large hand on my thigh as his other rested on the counter top behind Bella.

He went on to explain how the vampire was after Bella because the Cullen's had killed her mate a year ago. Sam went on about the new plan they had planned.

"What no way you and Jacob can't be the two odd men out!" I exclaimed my heart pounding in my chest.

From what I heard this bitch was pretty skilled. It scared me to think about what she could pull if Jacob and Sam cornered her by themselves.

"There isn't any choice Natalie, Me and Jacob can handle ourselves until the others arrive but I'm sorry this also means you and Jacob have to cancel your date for tonight" Sam said

"That's not fair" I growled

"I'm leaving tomorrow and will be gone for three days." I complained

"I'm sorry Natalie you two can think of something to do here on the reservation tonight" Sam said

I saw a smirk cross Bella's face.

I jumped down with a huff this really wasn't fair. I headed for the door and grabbed my jacket. I heard Sam's footsteps behind me.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"for a walk down on the beach if I don't get cool down time I'm going to turn into Paul." I growled

Sam sighed "You know you can't leave"

"Give me twenty firkin minutes Sam you did chase her to Canada last night did you not I will be fine now just leave me alone" I growled before walking out the door.

I walked down on the sand with my hanks in my pockets. First Bella this morning and now this and Sam and Jacob want her here for protection/bait. I was going have to deal with her when I got back this wasn't good at all. I sat down on a log and looked out at the waves. It was about ten minutes later when Jacob came and sat down next to me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked trying to restrain my voice

"Dad's she is going to hang out there until her dad gets off work." Jacob replied

"Do you really hate her that much?" Jacob asked

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before stuffing it back into my jacket pocket.

"I don't hate her Jacob she just aggravates me. I don't like it when people talk about things they know nothing about, and I don't like how she is playing with you. She wants to have her cake and eat it to and she can't do that" I said

"I'm sorry" Jacob said

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jacob she is your friend and that's fine but she has to realize that she doesn't know everything and that you two will only ever be friends close friends I'm sure but to her you are just… you're a place keeper until her blood sucker comes back or she can figure out where he or his family is. If she can stop toying with you and learn that there are things that involve us and our pack that she still doesn't know or understand I'm sure ill like her" I began

"Or at lest try for you but I'm not going to stand by and give her what she wants. She thinks she is this poor little thing because her boyfriend left her. I witnessed my parents death and lived with an abusive grandmother now look at me a year later and I'm fine. Sure being depressed after a boyfriend leaves you is fine but this happened before I even came you don't spend months mopeing around and getting away with stupid behavior like she has." I continued

"You make a lot of good points Natalie. I appreciate you being open to possibly being Bella's friend and knowing she will always be mine even though I know it's hard for you." Jacob said looking over at me

I looked over at him as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I love you Jacob and I'm willing to take everything that comes with you the good and the bad" I replied.

"I have to go Sam wants us on patrol I just wanted to come down and make sure you were okay before I went out." Jacob said kissing my forehead

"Be careful Jacob" I said turning around as he walked towards the wood that bordered the beach.

"I will and don't worry about tonight I've worked something out with Sam" Jacob smiled before disappearing into the trees.

I smiled and let out a soft sigh before pushing myself up off the log and headed back home.


	24. Date Night

I had spent most the day sitting in my room either on my computer or trying to read a book, but really all I found myself actually doing was listening to the guys making sure everything was okay and nothing bad was about to happen. I fell back onto my pillow with a sigh Jacob didn't say when he was going to be back and I had no clue what we were doing so I have no idea on how to dress.

I got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I don't think I want to go to my parents graves anymore" I sighed drawing invisible images on the table.

"Whys that honey" Emily asked in her sweet voice as she stood at the stove cooking dinner.

"What if something happens and the others need me I have no way of getting back." I said looking over

Emily turned to look at me she had the sympathetic look. I said others but she knew I really meant Jacob or Sam. Those two were my world. Sam and I had been very close since we were little and when the phasing started that only strengthen it much more. The Jacob everything was just friendship in the begging with a one sided crush on my side but he was the first person I felt like I could talk to without getting weird looks or being judged. If anything happened to either one of them I don't know if I could take it.

"Oh sweetie it's only for a few days everything will be just fine I promise. I think you really need this you haven't been since they died you have come so far in the past year at coming to accept their death and that it wasn't your fault" Natalie said

"Yeah but if I leave the guys and something dose happen then it will be my fault because I could of done something if I was here" I said looking down at my lap

"I promise if you feel like you need to come home early just tell me what time to be at the airport and ill be there no questions asked" Emily said trying to reassure me

I nodded and sighed some.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Sam along with the others came in through the door.

Jacob walked over to me kissing the top of my head.

"You ready?" he asked

"No I have no clue how I'm suppose to dress" I said looking up at him.

"Your fine the way you are" Jacob said

I stood up and walked to my room to get my shoes and socks. I reappeared in the kitchen as Jacob was walking in.

"Give me your keys" Jacob said

"Why?" I asked raising a eyebrow

"It's a surprise" Jacob said

I sighed handing them over.

Sam and the others where sitting at the table eating.

"Remember keep to the Rez" Sam said

"Talk to Jacob I have no clue what's going on" I said

Jacob walked back in with a smile on his face.

"Okay come on Natalie" Jacob said

"Remember what we talked about Jacob" Sam said

"Yeah yeah" Jacob said before taking my hand practically pulling my arm out of socket.

Once outside to the car he put a blind fold on me.

"Jacob this really isn't necessary" I said as he drove my car to the unknown destination

"Yes it is don't worry we are almost there" Jacob said

He was right within the next 5 minutes we had arrived to our destination. I heard him get out of the car then my door opened. He helped me out of the car.

"Okay stay right there for a second and don't take the blind fold off." He instructed

I sighed putting my hands in my pockets as I heard him rustling around. Then I heard my radio being turned on in the car and then Jacob pulled the blindfold off my face.

I stood there stunned we were at the cliff where he fist kissed me on New Years. On the ground was a blanket with a picnic basket and a fire crackling a foot or two in front of the blanket.

Jacob took my head gently guiding me to the blanket as I was speechless.

We sat down and he began to unpack the food. It was the same thing Emily had been cooking when we were talking.

"Jacob this is...amazing" I said looking around

"I can't take all the credit Emily helped a lot." Jacob smiled handing me a bowel with smoked sausage, potatoes, and corn in it.

We sat close together as we ate. It was so romantic in its own little way. The sound of the waves bellow the full moon hung up in the rare clear sky. The fire gave off a soft glow and Jacob provided me with the extra heat that the fire was unable to provide.

After we ate he pulled me in front of him wrapping his arm around me as my back leaned against his back as we admired the sky and talked the music playing in the background.

"are you upset we didn't go to the dance Natalie?" Jacob asked softly

"I'm not really upset, a little bummed but I told Emily I didn't want to go a few weeks ago any ways." I replied

"Why did you say that if you actually wanted to go" Jacob asked

"I didn't want to go alone. It would have been my first school dance and me and you weren't on best terms then" I answered

"We could have gone if you said something" Jacob said

I shook my head "its okay Jacob there will be other dances, we have prom next year along with all the other dances"

Jacob nodded and held me a little bit closer. The radio switched to the next song and before I knew it Jacob was standing up.

"can I have this dance Natalie?" Jacob asked holding out his large hand

I smiled as the intro to the slow song was playing it taking his hand he pulled me up and close to him as his left hand snaked around my waist and his right held my hand close to his chest as we began to dance. I rested my head against his chest as well as the lyrics of the song began to ring out. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside as I recognized the song Far Away by Nickleback played.

The lyrics where to ironically appropriate for this moment. I sighed and closed my eyes as I heard the soft rumble of Jacob's chest as he began to softly sing the song to me as we danced.

I have no clue when I actually got home I must of fallen asleep in Jacob's arms as we sat watching the stars after our dance, but the next thing I knew Emily was waking me up for us to head out to the airport.

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone er well Late V-day. I Natalie was actually real she would be 21 Yesterday. So if you're of age have a drink for Natalie! This was suppose to be up yesterday but it wouldn't let up upload the file for some reason so here it is a day later. Lol Okay now on to my normal speal. I have acutely had this done for a few days but I wanted to save it for yesterday for the simple reason of I have a V-day gift for all of you. It's another picture for y'all. Due to my vast amount of free time during my break due to me taking care of my family while they were sick I was able to draw and color you guys something. I think the drawing came out great but I'm kind of meh on the shading. Here is the address to the picture. Just take out the spaced and replace the (dot) with a actual period/dot. Let me know what you think of the picture and Chapter.

http : // fav(dot)me / d2jglxk


	25. Imprint

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late I have been going nonstop pretty much sense I started classes back up. My life is crazy if I'm not doing school work I'm sleeping. But I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys to let you know I am not dead, kidnapped, or given up I'm just very busy. I also wanted to get this out to celebrate the release of the NEW MOON DVD that dropped last night at midnight. I did not go to any parties because I am trying to get as much sleep as I can and pre ordered my 3 disc DVD from Target but that did not come without its own drama. They computers fucked up and my DVD wasn't scheduled to arrive until this coming Friday instead on this Friday-Saturday like the e-mail told me on the 16th. So yeah got some refund money as an apology and got new moon from RedBox to tide me over until my DVD comes on Monday or Tuesday like the customer services person said it was going to.

I didn't get hardly any reviews on Jacob and Natalie's little date chapter I thought it was actually quite cute one of my more favorite chapters but it was posted around Valentine's day/weekend so im sure everyone one was busy and it possibly got looked over. Can't wait to hear from you guy on this chapter it's finally here the chapter containing the completion of the Imprint so grab your popcorn and enjoy. And HAPPY NEW MOON DVD VEIWING!!

I lay in bed looking up at my ceiling sleep was not something that came easy since Natalie left. She was suppose to be home already but he plane had been delayed due to bad weather in Georgia which did not help the nervous feelings I had been experiencing since she left. Bella had been here on the rez everyday but that did not ease the anxiety I was experiencing. I wanted Natalie back here where I knew she was safe where I could see her and hear her. Bella was coming over in the morning I had promised to make some time for her so I could take her cliff diving but it was really one of the last things I really wanted to do. I sighed and rolled over onto my sighed and closed my eyes and went back to the wonderful night be and Natalie had shared on the cliff before she left hoping to find enough comfort to get some sleep. I the image of Natalie out in the water dancing with water dancing up around her as she moved was just starting to invade my mind when I was shaken awake by someone. There Sam was standing over me he always had a way of running any good moments I had with Natalie even if they were in my dreams.

"Embry, Paul, Jared have gotten her scent come on lets go" Sam said in a harsh whisper

I groaned as I sat up I had just gotten to sleep but it looks like that's all I was going to get tonight before I knew it I was out in the woods chasing after the scent of the female blood sucker that threaten Bella. My mind kept drifting elsewhere though here I was chasing after a Vampire to protect Bella but I was worried about Natalie's safety she was safer where ever she was here there was the threat of blood suckers.

"_Jacob stay concentrated! Natalie is fine she called before her plane took off she will be here this afternoon_" Sam's voice said

I sighed with some release at lest she was finally on her last plane home only a couple more hours and she would be home safe and sound. We chased here in and out of the trees and fields up into the mountain and back down again. She was tricky and fast the sun was up and the day was dragging on if we spent any more time out here Natalie was going to beat us home including the drive she had to make back from the airport. I became worried when the blood sucker jumped into the water we couldn't get here there and she could head straight to the rez and the beach where Bella always hung out at.

I raced back heading to the rez we were greeted by Emily and she had a look on her face like she was about to cry and my heart sank as we ran over to her transformed back to normal.

"What's wrong" Sam asked I could hear the worry in his voice

"It's Harry he had a heart attack this morning" Emily said

"Is he okay?!" Sam asked

"He is at the hospital right now but they are saying it doesn't look good" Emily replied

"Dose Charlie know?" I asked

"Yeah he has gone over he was looking for Bella but I told him I would find her" Emily replied

"Me and Jacob will go find her all of you go to the hospital" Sam ordered

He didn't have to tell me twice we ran back to the trees Sam went one way and I went another so we could cover a larger area of the beach. I found Bella's tire tracks leading up to the cliffs I got to her truck just as I heard her scream. I didn't hesitate running to the edge of the cliff and diving in after her wasting no time pulling her up to shore I began pounding on her back to get her to cough up the water that had flooded her lungs as I did this I called for Sam. It was only a few minutes seconds later he showed up.

I was shocked at how much water was coming up from Bella.

"Come on Bella" I hissed

Sam was asking how long she had been knocked out and I told him I didn't know it didn't take me long to bring her back up to the beach. I left my heart skip a beat when she said my name I thought I was going to lose my best friend. I told Sam to get to the hospital I would take care of Bella. With that he was gone I scooped her up in my arms and began carrying her back to my place. As I carried her back she asked how I had found her and why Sam and I had been talking about the hospital. She became instantly worried and I could sense the guilt she felt. I put her on the couch when we got back to my place.

"Stay here I'll get you some dry cloths" I said walking off into my room.

I sifted through piled of cut off jeans and a few shirts. I held the one I had worn recently it smelled like Natalie a small smile crossed my lips as the image of her smiling face crossed my mind. I took and a deep breath and let out a sigh tossing the shirt and arm full of cut offs aside and then I saw them a pair of grey sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. I walked back out of my room and tossed the clothing to Bella.

"Here I'll go back to my room to let you change" I said

"No don't go please I don't want to be alone" Bella said she sounded desperate.

I nodded and sat down on the floor leaning against the couch letting out a sigh. I was so exhausted if I stayed like this for long I would probably fall asleep. I leaned my head against the cushion where her's lay and closed my eyes. Sure enough as soon as they closed I was out like a light. I don't know how long we were out for but it was the light my dad had turned on when he came in that woke me up. It was dark outside and that look on his face the redness of his eyes told us everything Harry didn't make it.

I hear Bella's apologies and then asking about her father I took my dads hand in mine as Sam wheeled him in. Sam Excused himself to leave and go back to the hospital where Charlie was. As my dad wheeled himself to his bed room I sat back down on the floor. After me and Bella's short conversation I ran down to the cliff to get her truck so I could take her home. I helped her out to the truck and hopped into the driver seat and began the drive back to her house.

"You won't have a way to get back home" Bella said

"I'm not going how we still need to catch the red head" I replied holding her close to me to keep her warm as I drove. She was quite for the rest of the ride deep in her thoughts like normal Bella fashion. We sat in her drive for a few moments.

"Jacob….I….." Bella began she looked at me with that longing look I knew what was coming and suddenly knew what she had been thinking about. She had been considering finally giving up on her blood sucker and trying to settle for me.

"Don't Bella I promised I wouldn't hurt you but we can't kid ourselves any more no matter what happens you will always want him and I love Natalie It use to be you who always plagued my thoughts but Natalie was always there too. Now with the whole wolf thing and he being away I can sort of sympathize with how you felt. I will always care for you you're my best friend but no matter if it's not or ten years down the road my choice will always lie with Natalie." I explained

She just sat there taking it all in and I went to open my door and the scent hit me like a ton of bricks the sickening sweet smell. I slammed the door shut and revved up the engine the engine flattered.

"What's going on" Bella asked scared

"vampire" was my only reply

"How…how do you know" She asked her voice starting to tremble.

"I can smell it I said" I contemplated what to do

"Phase or get her out" I whispered to myself I then looked over at Bella seeing the terror in her eyes.

"Right get you out" I said putting the car in reverse and began to back out the the drive as fast as I could. Just when I was about to speed down the street she called for me to stop but I didn't listen.

"Stop!" she called again as I speed down the street.

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed

"It's not her, I want to go back!" She said

I slammed my foot on the break looking at here horrified what was she thinking had she really lost her mind.

"It's Carlisle's car, it's them I know it!" She exclaimed

Bella and I had an exchange of words as I tried to calm myself but she still insisted that I take her back that there was no danger.

"I'm not taking you back Bella you can take yourself back. That my enemy back there Cullen or not and I have to go tell Sam" I growled I put the truck in neutral and got out and began to run.

"By Bella I really hope you don't die" I called over my shoulder as I felt a piece of my heart break.

My best friend had chosen my enemy over me; she chose the ones who left her. How could she go back to them when they left her the way they did broke into pieces. I ran through the woods trying to wrap my head around it and I stopped when I caught a familiar scent I focused on the spot it came from and standing there like and angel in the what little moonlight was being loud through the clouds and tree tops was Natalie panting. She had dark circles under eyes from the lack of sleep and traveling from the airports. In that split moment I heard the snap everything disappeared and it was just her. The pain from losing my best friend to the enemy was gone the tension for worrying about the blood suckers everything it was gone all that mattered now was her. I walked quickly over to her and pulled her to me wrapping my arms around me holding her as tightly as I could without hurting her. I held onto her like my life depended on it. She was mine and no one else's and I wasn't ever going to let her go. I left her arms snake around my waist and she nuzzled her cheek against my chest she knew what had happened she knew she no longer had anything to happen.

I felt so guilty now more than ever she had felt everything I was right now since that first night and seeing me fighting for another I couldn't imagine the pain it caused her but I understood everything now. Why she put the distance between us why she did everything it had to of been the only way to lessen the pain so it was bearable for her. I swore to myself I would never put her through that again.


	26. Forbidden Dance

A/N: I'm probably only going to have one more chapter after this one then start the next part of this which I am going to be Titling Never Going to Be Alone so be on the lookout for that. This chapter is the reason this story is rated M it is not extremely descriptive but it is blatantly obvious what is going on in this chapter so please if you are not 18 do not read since you should not be reading this anyways since I have listed it as M for mature. Enjoy I am rather pleased with this chapter would love to hear from you guys. I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next couple days to a week but I can promise anything.

I was standing there in Jacob's arms and before I knew it he had picked me up in his arms and began carrying me back to the house. I smiled curling up into his chest as he carried me. I had run all the way here I got home to a note from Emily telling me what had happen and that the pack was at the Clearwater's with the exception of Jared and Jacob. Jared was on patrol and Jacob was going to join him once he dropped Bella off at her house. I was so exhausted from my flight and I had not slept since going and seeing my parent's graves.

I had thought it would be safe to go see them but now whenever I tried to sleep I had nightmares of visiting their graves and them popping out and saying how betrayed they felt that I had moved on so easily. I didn't know what to do I was finally to a point where I was happy I had come to terms with their deaths and then with one trip things changed. I knew it wasn't my fault but I was wondering if my parent's spirits truly did feel betrayed or was my subconscious just working overtime on me.

I didn't open my eyes again until Jacob began to put me down on our front porch. I looked at the dark house and back up at him.

"Why aren't the lights on?" Jacob asked

"Emily is staying at Sue's tonight and Sam is over there right now he is planning on going on patrol soon." I said softly

Jacob nodded and moved some hair out of my face.

"Well go inside and get some sleep you look exhausted from your trip." Jacobs's deep voice spoke softly.

"It's not just because of my trip I haven't been sleeping soundly since visiting my parents it just really has my imagination running ramped on me in my dreams" I said looking down

Jacob took her hand and used her fingers to tilt my shin up so I was looking his in the eye.

"Their death is not your fault, they would want you to be happy and move on with your life" Jacob said

"I know that but I guess a small part of me still fears that they might be angry with me for moving on and that is just coming out in my dreams which I have no control over" I said softly

Jacob kissed my forehead "do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep"

I chewed on my bottom lip for a second in thought I weighed the pros and cons of him coming in I didn't want to get him in trouble for being late for his patrol duties, my lack of not sleeping won though and a nodded.

Jacob opened the door and waited for me to walk in before following me in and locking the door behind us. I walked to me room and laid down on my bed. Jacob walked around to the other side and laid down next to me. I scooted closer laying my head down on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. I tilted my head up to give him a kiss. His lips where always so soft and this kiss had so much more emotion behind it than his others.

I placed my hand on his cheek trying to drag out the kiss as long as I could. I didn't want it to end after a few seconds he nipped at my bottom lip and ran his tongue gently over it. With that our kiss intensified and before I knew it we had rolled over and Jacob's large body hovered over me as we kissed our hands exploring. One of Jacob's hands hand entangled its fingers in my hair as his lips moved from mine laying sweet kisses from the corner of my mouth down along my jaw bone and down to my neck where he began to nip and suck a little. I lost all control of my body it now acted on its own and my mind fogged over leaving all sensible decisions thrown out the window. I couldn't stop the soft mews that escaped my lips as my breathing became labored and my body temperature started racing after Jacob's.

His free hand ran down the side of my body until it got to the bottom of the shirt and snaked underneath it. His normally hot hand felt cool against my escalated body temperature. It wasn't long before my shirt came off and I could feel something push out for under his cut offs. His kisses trailed from my neck to my collar bone and gently feathered the mounds on my chest with soft kisses before coming back up to my lips. My hands reached down and began to undo his cutoffs and then broke our kiss to push them down and kick them onto the floor his hands went to work with my jeans and pulled them off tossing them onto the floor.

All of a sudden I was happy that I was wearing one of my more attractive undergarments both my panties and bra matched they where a powder blue lace the color really popped against my tan skin. Jacob's hands went back to work running over my skin. Things just continued to progress from there on until we were both naked laying on my bed totally wrapped up in each other I'm sure our teenage hormones had a play in this but there was so much more in his caresses and kisses than just lust. I looked into Jacobs eyes as our bodies slowly became one. My hands jumped to Jacob's bicep's my nails digging into his skin as tears began to fill my eyes from the pain as he slowly entered. He leaned in nuzzling my neck placing soft kisses on my neck before her gave one hard push burring himself with in my completely a cry of pain escaped my lips as a tear fell from the corner of my eye. Jacob stayed where he was allowing me to adjust; he whispered sweet apologies in my ear.

He looked me in the eye and brushed hair out of my face and love engulfed those beautiful chocolate eyes of his.

"I love you Natalie" he spoke softly into the darkness of my room.

With time our bodies rocked in rhythm as we danced the forbidden dance. My gut turned into knots and with each passing moment the not grew tighter and tighter like it would burst and before I knew it did sending both of us into completion. Jacob collapsed onto of me his head resting on my chest a placed my hands on his back as my head swam and my lungs screamed for air. I closed my eyes and welcoming the closeness and love Jacob and I had just shared. I was barely awake when I felt Jacob roll off me and pull me close and pulled the covers up over us.

I was woken up by a loud snarl and a strong hand grabbing my arm and practically throwing me out of my bed. My vision wasn't completely focused when my head knocked against my wall with a blanket falling on. I rubbed the back of my head willing my eyes to focus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Natalie" I heard Sam's deep breathe.

My breath hitched at the sound of Sam's voice I looked at Sam he was shaking like a earthquake and Jacob was up out of my bed growling.

"What I'm doing you just through her into a wall!" Jacob growled

"Outside now!" Sam said storming out of the room.

Jacob pulled his cut off's on and stormed out of my room. I quickly wrapped the blanket that sat on my lap around me and ran after them. Sam was still shaking and glared at Jacob.

"Stop this Sam" I said sternly

"No I won't let anyone take advantage of you" Sam growled.

"I didn't take advantage of her!" Jacob growled starting to shake as well.

This was bad very bad I had to very large very pissed off wolves on my hand I looked back and forth between the two and then I knew Sam couldn't hold it for very much longer I could see it he was seconds from phasing. I ran to him to try and calm him but I was too late I was swatted away by a large claw I felt it make contact with my black and hear the tear of the blanket that was wrapped around me. I fell to the ground in pain as I felt a hot sticky liquid run down my back. I looked over to Jacob who went wild in his eyes and phased lunging at Sam. I heard Jaws snapping and just laid there the anger building in me.

"STOP IT!" I screamed and the snapping stopped

Tears ran down my face as I laid there my back was killing me and I couldn't stand that the two of them had gotten into it. I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder I didn't dare look to see who it was.

"Look what you did" Jacob said from my side.

"It's not his fault I'm the one who ran at him" I said

"Just get me inside and someone go get Emily" I said

I felt Jacob gently pick me up and I looked at Sam who had remorse in his eyes this was the second time he had lost it and the second time he had harmed someone he loved.

"Sammy this isn't your fault" I said mustering up the best smile I could. He followed us in going to his room grabbed a pair of cut offs before going back out to get Emily.

"When he gets back you should go you need some time to cool down and I need to talk to Sam get everything smoothed over" I said looking at Jacob

"I'm not going to leave you with him he just hurt you" Jacob said

"He was angry Jacob can you blame him really he found you in bed with his little cousin he has always acted more like a older brother than a cousin. We both went through with it and I'll make sure he knows that but he needs to hear this from me and as long as you think I'm in danger the animosity is going to hang in the air and we will run into another fight." I explained

Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. I took his hand and squeezed it and smiled.

"I'll be fine go clean up and get some cloths" I said

Jacob nodded and gave me a kiss "Call me if anything happens I'll come right over"

I nodded "if I'm not able to talk to you before I get things smoothed over I'll see you at the funeral"

Jacob nodded and headed out the back door.


	27. I Wont Leave

A/N: Here it is the next to the last chapter of this part of the story. I am already mapping out the next chapter in my head it will probably cover the course of a few weeks or so not sure yet. I only have two more weeks of school then I'm off for a week and god do I need it. I will also be taking a online course and only be at my school two days a week with only one class I need to shoot for so I'm hoping to be able to write more next turn lets all keep our fingers crossed and we will see what happens. As always love hearing from you guys let me know what you think.

Also I'm Putting up a new poll on my profile page on whether or not I should have Nats become pregnant it was my original plan but I have been going back and forth I want to know what you guys think of the idea.

I sat on one of the kitchen chairs as Emily cleaned up my wounds and bandaging me up.

"You're lucky these aren't deep so you won't need any stitches" Emily said

I looked over to Sam and smiled "See it's nothing I'll be perfectly fine"

Sam looked away from me as he leaned in the doorway.

Once she was done I smiled at her "thank you Emily do you think me and Sam could have a moment alone?" I asked

She nodded and kissed the top of my head before walking over to Sam and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be over at Sue's" Emily said before walking out.

I hugged the blanket around me and looked down.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this Sam" I said softly

"How can I not Natalie I could have killed you." Sam growled

"You where upset Sam I can understand why you have always been more of a brother than a cousin, but you where wrong to get angry at just Jacob, I was the one who asked him to come in and kissed him. We both made the decision and plus the imprint completed itself last night so I don't have to worry about Bella anymore" I explained

"He should of said no though Natalie, even if the imprint is complete the two of you are still in school and Jacob is barely making it by in his classes" Sam said looking at me

"That is not his fault you know that its because of patrols those boys are struggling in school, but that doesn't make it your fault either there is only so much of us we have to deal with what he have" I said

"I don't want to see something happen and you throwing your life away out of all of us you have the best chances of making something of yourself you still have your parents money. Your father would never forgive me if I let you just throw your life away" Sam said

I looked down at the mention of my father.

"What if I don't want to make something of myself what if I want to stay here with all of you?" I replied

"Natalie don't follow in my footsteps I threw away a scholarship to go to medical school I would still make the same decision if I had to again but you are not stuck here you can go if you wish" Sam said

"Do you not get it Sam I don't want to go? The Pack is all I have left the only family I have left why I would turn away from that. I might only be half Quileute Sam but I'm just as much a part of the pack and tribe as you are" I said looking up

"It's to dangerous for you here" Sam said

"I would be in danger where ever I went because me and Jacob won't leave each other that would be like you leaving Emily" I said

Sam looked down he knew he couldn't ask me to leave Jacob because he knows he could never leave Emily.

"I'm still planning on graduating high school and going to at lest community colleague but I'm not leaving here Sam" I said

Sam sighed "Where you always this difficult?"

"Mom said I got it from Dad, it seems our family doesn't like being pushed around" I smirked

Sam gave a soft chuckle.

I didn't see Jacob again until the funeral he didn't talk to me or say anything and he looked really upset about something other than the fact Harry had died. Bella's dad was there but not Bella I found this kind of odd. After the funeral was over I escaped the crowded Clearwater House and followed Jacob down to the beach. I found his sitting on a piece of drift wood looking down at the sand. I walked over to him heals in hand and stopped in front of him.

"Jacob are you still angry about this morning?" I asked

"No not really" Jacob said softly

"Are you having a hard time with Harry's passing?" I asked trying to find the root of his displeasment

"No" Jacob replied

"Then what's wrong. You haven't said a word to me since you left and you looked dead back there." I said

"Bella left for Italy to go save the leech that abandoned her. He left her completely broken and now she is running off to Italy to save him" Jacob said

I sat there and took in a deep breath this girl really was a piece of work. Jacob had done everything to pick of the pieces that the damn leech created and without even batting a eye she was off to go save him. I left my shoes in the sand and stood up and took Jacob into my arms and stroked the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Jacob" I said consoling him the best I could.

Jacob's long arms wrapped around my waist as his head rested on my chest.

I stood there just holding him letting him know I was there and I wasn't going anywhere the only sound that could be heard was the waved behind me. I played with his hair some.

"You know I kind of miss your long hair" I said musing out loud.

It earned me a soft chuckle from Jacob.

"I should avoid Sam for a while shouldn't I" Jacob spoke softly.

"No I talked to him. He wanted me to leave and make something of myself but I told him I wouldn't and he couldn't make me. My family has a stubborn streak" I said looking down at him as he looked up resting his chin on my chest now.

"He is scared we are going to ruin our lives doing what we did last night." I continued

"We didn't really think about the consequences did we" Jacob said softly

"No but I still dot regret it Jacob I love you I can't tell you when I fell in love with you but it seems like I have loved you forever and that won't change" I said

Jacob smiled that beautiful smile I loved so much it had become dormant for the longest time but it was back and I would make sure it would stay.

"I got a call from my dance instructor the other day there is a traveling dance company that is coming to the studio to audition some students for a big production they are holding the begging of May she says I should really audition even though I haven't been in the studio for a while." I said looking into Jacobs chocolaty eyes

"You should do it. You love dancing so much and its been so long since you've been able to" Jacob said

I smiled and nodded and gave him a kiss.

"We should really go back now they will be wondering where we are and Sam might jump to the wrong conclusion" I smiled

Jacob nodded standing up and taking my hand as we began to walk back to the Clearwater's.


	28. And I Knew

A few weeks had passed since Bella left to save her blood sucker according to dad she was back and with her came the local leeches. We were still on high alert with the red head blood sucker out there. I was spending less and less time at home most of my time was spent either on patrols or with Natalie. Nights where the worst especially when she first came home she was having these awful nightmares about her parents, those went away quickly but now she was having nightmares of something happening to us. She had come so far in accepting her parents death since moving here and had created a whole new family with in the pack all of us being protective over here including Paul though he would probably never admit it. I understood now though how they all felt when they would stand watching her. We knew she was very capable of protecting herself but we were also all too aware of how breakable she was and that made us all nervous and now with the imprinting and all there would be no way I would allow her to go out with us when we tracked the red head. I wasn't going to let the leech anywhere close to Natalie and put her in danger.

I was walking up to Emily's place with the others on our way to lunch when Natalie came barreling out of the back door.

"JACOB!!" She called as she ran to me she caught me off guard as she jumped into me wrapping her arms around my neck as I fell backwards.

I laid there and blinked some as she sat up and smile sitting on my stomach.

"You just saw him this morning Natalie" Sam said as the others stood there looking at us.

"I know but I have amazing news" Natalie beamed

"What's that?" I asked

"You guys remember how I tried out for the big production that's going to be preformed over in Seattle right?" Natalie said looking around at everyone

"Yeah" Paul said crossing his arms

"Well I had originally been casted as a extra or back up but the lead female twisted her ankle and won't be able to perform and they just called and asked me to be her stand it" Natalie beamed

"I'm going to be the lead in the production" She beamed down at me.

Sam quickly scooped her up off of me swinging her around as we all hooped and hollered.

Leah huffed and walked away from the group.

"Don't mind her Natalie" Seth said with a smile

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked back to Emily's place for lunch.

I was so happy for Natalie she was a wonderful dancer and she was perfect for the part. Its basically a story about a Prince the is out to avenge the death of his family who was killed by a Wolf and has many run ins with this Beautiful Maiden at night who does not speak as well as a majestic white wolf during the day who believes killed his family since wolves are not common in the forest he is hunting. In the final battle he discovers the White wolf is the Princess who his parents had been bringing back to him for him to marry when they were killed the wolf he sought was actually a magic man who cursed her so she would marry him instead. When the magic man attacks the prince I able to defeat him and lift the curse.

The days went on us tracking the Red Head with in our boundaries Natalie spent most of her time up in Seattle or at the dance studio in Port Angeles by time she did come home she would eat and then fall asleep. I was starting to worry that she was over doing herself. I stood in the door way of her room the sun was just starting to come up and she was sprawled out on her bed he school books and papers taking up the free space on her bed.

"She didn't get in until two this morning I don't know when she fell asleep but she said she had to study for a test she had today in class." Emily's voice came from behind me

I sighed and walked over to her knelt down next to her bed and moved some of her silk hair out of her face. She always looked so peaceful and content when she was asleep. I brought my lips to her forehead kissing her softly.

"She needs a break" Sam's voice came

"Good luck convincing her of that opening night is three nights away." Emily said

"Keep her home from school she can make up her work later she needs the rest" Sam said walking over to her alarm clock shutting it off.

"Go ahead and move her book Jacob and get some rest but anything funny and I will kill you" Sam said

I nodded I know I had been driving him nuts with my worrying thoughts about Natalie the only time I got to see here was when I got off of patrol and she was asleep. Sam was putting a trust in me that he hadn't had for the past couple of weeks since me and Natalie slept with each other. I moved her books making sure not to disturb her and then climbed into bed pulling her close nuzzling my noise into her hair. Everything in me calmed knowing she was there safe in my arms.

The sound of my Rabbits horn wailed in the air as I sat outside in front of Sam's house several other cars parked in the front. We had all gathered at Sam's place so we could caravan up to Seattle to see opening night of Natalie's performance. Everyone was taking their sweet time I was not going to miss this for anything. She had worked hard to get all ten of us tickets; I stuck my head out of the window and hollered.

"Come on guys if we don't go now we are going to be late!" I called

With that everyone began filling out. Embry pushed my dad out to my car since him and Jared where ridding with me Emily and Sam were taking his truck and Sue had Leah, Seth and Paul in hers.

"I don't see why I have to go" Leah huffed

"Oh come on Leah it's going to be fun" Seth said all smiles.

Paul didn't say anything but he didn't look happy to be going. The rest of us where excited to be going we wanted to see Natalie up on stage doing what she enjoyed. We all made sure we were dressed in our finest as we all pulled out of the yard and started the four hour trip to Seattle. Natalie had been staying in a hotel for the past couple of day due to putting final touches on costuming and dress rehearsals.

The drive was long and we did have to make stop for drinks and bathrooms. Before we had left we had gotten three walking talkies just so we could stay in touch with each car on our way over. Seth being the kid he was found this very exciting saying it was like a recon mission. He might have been part of the pack but he was still a kid. We were all relieved when we finally made it to the theater. We found out seat which by luck was the entire front row. We sat down Seth practically jumping up and down in his seat. Leah sat there with her arms crossed just wanting the whole thing to be over. Dad's chair was pared at the end of the row designated for wheel chairs. I sat in the chair next to him with Sam and Emily on my right Embry next to Emily then Jared and Paul talking about a baseball game that they had caught earlier today.

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and the auditorium became quite. The curtain rose and the show began. We all watched intensely as the dances came and went. Natalie looked radiant up there the stage truly was where she belonged. She was so graceful when she moved across the stage everyone else in the auditorium seemed as mesmerized by her as the rest of us. I wasn't the least bit jealous of the man who danced with her. I knew there was nothing that could force us apart. I felt the smile spread across my face as she danced. The ballet was long which was expected but it seemed to go by so fast. We all stood clapping when the curtain fell at the end. When it rose again it reviled the whole cast Natalie and the lead male in the front they walked forward and took a bow by themselves. I stood up and went to the Stage handing her a bouquet of flowers I had bought earlier that day. She walked back to the cast with the male and the whole cast took one final bow as the curtain fell for the last time that night.

We all waited outside for her after the show. She walked out with her dance bag dressed in sweats and tank top her hair pulled up in a pony tail her makeup still done from the performance. Sam was the first one to take her into his arms. You could see the pride in his eyes, Emily went after him and then she came to me and wrapped her arms around me laying her head on my chest. I held her close

"You looked wonderful up there" I whispered

She turned around to everyone keeping her arms around me.

"Thank you for coming everyone." She smiled

The all gave her congratulations and said how good she was. We managed to find a dinner still open so we all could get something to eat. I drove Natalie's car back home that night Embry drove mine home. She had been working so hard she couldn't have to make the drive back.

"Thank you for coming Jacob" Natalie said looking over at me from her seat.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" I smiled stealing a quick look over at her.

"Everything seems to be falling into place doesn't it" She sighed

"Yeah it does now all we need to do is get that leech and everything will be fine" I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"I came here only a few short months ago and so much has happened. I thought that I was always going to be alone." Natalie said softly

"I promise you Natalie never again are you gonna be alone." I said looking over at her.

She smiled over at me the moon highlighting those eyes that first caught me the day she showed up in our class. They were heavy with sleep and I knew that the sparkle that had returned to those eyes shone for me and always would.

A/N: Okay everyone there it is The Final Chapter for The Blessed One. I will be getting the sequel up sometime this week since I have finished finals for the term from Hell. I feel like I have neglected you all so much but I really was busy with school the past 10 weeks and tried to get chapters up for you guys where and there when I could. I am taking two easy courses this coming term and one shooting class so I am really hoping to have a little more free time this term. I want to thank you all for being patient and understanding of my time constraints I love you all.

A Few Things you should know. I now have a Vlog on YouTube that I am going to try and get up once a week probably on Wed My user name is LittleFlowerKusa on there. My first Vlog I gave all of you guys my fans and subscribers a shout out because I love you all that much. So subscribe it will keep ya'll updated on what's going on in my life and everything.

I also have a title for the sequel the next part will be Titled Never Gonna Be Alone. I'm naming it this because the song by Nickelback I believe just fits Natalie and Jacob Perfectly as well as Natalie in general because wither its her and Jacob or here in the Pack with all of them She I never going to be alone again.

So Keep a Eye On My Profile For the story.


End file.
